Descend Into Darkness
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Set One year after the events of 'Battle for the Worlds'. Matthew, Twilight and their friends must save two worlds from two villians, or possibly three as one seems to be in a fight of their own. (SET IN THE YEAR 2017)
1. The Outcast

This was suppose to have been up last year, but it was delayed and held back, and now it's December 2018, the year the '2018' volumes were suppose to be posted. Right now, I don't know if I should pat myself on the back for finally getting this done, or kick myself in the rear end for being late. (sighs) Oh well, better late than never. Anyways fans, welcome to the long awaited third installment of my 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in Real Life series', and this time, things are a little bit darker than they were in the last two volumes. In fact, this story has a different rating compared to the other two volumes from before. In case you're new here and don't know which stories I'm talking about, Book 1 is 'Friendship Through the Worlds' (and there will be an updated better version of it coming soon), and Book 2 is 'Battle for the Worlds'. As noticed, there is no cover for this story at the moment, mostly because I've forgotten to do one, and I'm a little busy with other pictures to draw that one up, but it will come up soon. Anyways, I'm going to stop with this intro note, but will come out with a few more if you wish to hear about the process of the writing of this story. We'll see.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **In Real Life Book 3: Descend Into Darkness**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Outcast**_

By now, you would assume things would be going well for Matthew, the human that befriended the ponies of Equestria and stopped two evil forces in the course of two years, but you would be wrong. If anything, they were bad for him.

It all began just one month after the big battle that went on across three different worlds. The world Sunset Shimmer calls home, Equestria and Earth. While two of the worlds were grateful, the third was not. People who had been forced out of the comic convention in Toronto started blaming the boy, who they didn't know the name of, for interupting their time and for the damage done to the area around the Rogers Centre. At first, it wasn't too serious, but soon residants started to get involved in the blame game. As a result, Matthew knew he couldn't show his face in Toronto again.

As the months went by, it just got worse. Residants along the highway between Markham and New Liskeard started blaming Matthew for the damage done, saying that no cartoon pony could cause the damage, but the boy shown in the fight in his own yard could. Police forces started looking for him, and a couple of times, Matthew nearly got spotted by them while out on the road. For his own sake, by October 2016, he called off any future trips to America or the rest of Canada. He eneded up just travelling around Northern Ontario, mostly in the North Bay and Sudbury areas.

By January 2017 however, things changed again as the Government started to get involved, and stating that once they find the boy responsible for the attacks on Toronto and the highway leading to New Liskeard, he'd be locked up for the rest of his life. Some people agreed to the punishment, but others wanted him to pay in nastier ways. In February, he had to start wearing a heavy duty coat, hat and sunglasses just to hide his face. He even had to call off his 'Friendship is Magic' group just to be on the safe side.

At first, when the whole thing started, Sara was supportive to Matthew. She managed to get him everything he needed to keep his face hidden from the world. If people started to get suspicious of Matthew, Sara would find a way to get the attention focused on her and allow Matthew to get away. However, by March of 2017, Sara was getting fed up with this and wanted Matthew to stop hiding his face and try to tell the world his story. Fearing of being caught, he didn't and this sadly was starting to create a rift between the two of them.

Now with his relationship with Sara and his Freedom on the line, Matthew was thinking up ways on how to help himself out of this mess. But he didn't count on a single dark event that would change things forever.

It was a sunny winter's afternoon and both Matthew and Sara were heading into town. The truck though wasn't doing so good as the engine was making terrible noises, and it had been hard to start up that morning.

"I'll pull into the mall parking lot and look the engine over," Matthew said to Sara. "You can go in and do some shopping if you want."

"You mean in what's left in there, there's hardly anything left in that mall. I still don't see why we couldn't take a little trip over to North Bay or Sudbury and do some shopping there."

"You know why we can't go there Sara."

"Oh give me a break," she groaned. "Those videos and photos don't really show your face that well, so I say you have better chances of slipping by un-noticed."

"I'm not taking chances here Sara. Tell me, how many times have you had to get people's attention away from me?"

"Uh..."

"Too many to count, that's how many. So I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. Maybe on your own, but not with me in the vehicle."

"But I don't want to travel alone, I want you to come along with me, and there's another issue with you staying in New Liskeard. How are you suppose to film trains for your film company? As far as I recall, you've only made seven DVDs and been getting requests for more, yet you can't do that with what we got here."

"I honestly don't know how to respond to that."

"Because you don't have an answer. You need to leave New Liskeard if you want to continue filming. I can't be the only one to provide for our home Matthew."

"Well sure I can go out, but try telling the rest of the world to get off my back already."

Sara sighed and gave up, he was too stubborn at this point. Finally though, they reached the parking lot and Matthew went to work on the engine. At first, it grumbled aganist him and wouldn't act properly, until he kicked the side of the truck hard with his heavy winter boots. After that, the engine started working again.

"Good, now to see how Sara's doing."

Despite the rough patch they were going through, Matthew was a gentleman and would help Sara if she bought too much. He walked into the mall and went into the dollar store, which was pretty much almost all that was left in the mall. It really did look like a ghost mall now with many stores closing, and even a resturant moving out.

 _"I miss the good old days. Oh dang it, now I'm staring to sound like I'm old."_

He walked around the isles looking for Sara. As he walked, he overheard two people talking, and as one would expect, they were talking about the attacks, "if you ask me, that guy should just turn himself in right now," said one. "I mean, no one has the right to take the law into their own hands."

But his friend had a different opinion, "I bet you that person had made robots to be a distraction, just so he could get away with his crimes."

 _"It's amazing how easily they forget that Equestria and the ponies that live there are real,"_ Matthew thought to himself.

He waited for the two people to get what they wanted and left before he went to get some things for his own collection at home. As he finished picking out the items, Sara came up, "I got what I wanted, what about you? And will the truck run?"

"Oh it'll work fine, and yes I found what I'm looking for."

They went over to the cashier to pay for everything. As they waited in line, a small young girl looked over to him and seemed to recongize Matthew's face from the photos and videos on the TV and internet. Matthew realised this and did a gesture of 'Shh' to the child. The child nodded and pretended to look away.

 _"At least kids don't blame me."_

As he and Sara got to the cashier, they heard a message coming from the speakers playing music and news from the town's radio station. The message was coming from a live conference in Ottawa.

 _"The boy responsible for the damage done to the highway leading into Northern Ontario, and Toronto has not been found. But I want to assure the citizens of this country that we have our best dectivies on the case and they will find him, and we'll be sure to bring the boy to justice. He will not be getting away with his crimes, so if you're listening..."_

"That'll be ten ninty three sir."

"Huh?" Matthew had been listening so much on the message that he didn't notice the cashier until they spoke to him. "Sorry, uh one second." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill and a Twonie.

"Are you alright Sir?" asked the cashier.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not getting enough sleep I guess," Matthew answered.

He recieved his change, then left with Sara, making sure his face was covered in his disguise, "and that Sara is why I don't want to leave New Liskeard anytime soon."

"Darn it," she muttered under her breath, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear.

Meanwhile, back in the town of Ponyville in Equestria, Starlight Glimmer was walking back into the living room after being approached by fan ponies, "you save Equestria twice, and you get too much attention."

"You'll get used to it in due time Starlight," smiled Twilight from her couch. "Though it's safe to say those ponies have forgotten about your past."

"Not all of them, there are still some that remind me of those days." Starlight shuddered, "which I wish to forget."

"Don't worry you will, I mean, just look to Sunset Shimmer. She did some bad stuff, yet she's one of the most popular girls at Canterlot High and she's one of seven heroes of the school and city."

"Yeah I guess that's true."

Starlight climbed onto another couch and layed down on it, "that said, I just want some peace and quiet. I don't want to hear anymore thanks for either setting the Changelings free from Chrysalis, or saving three worlds at the same time. Which reminds me, did they ever figure out how Chrysalis escaped?"

At that moment, Spike came in, "uh guys..."

"According to Celestia, she was able to slip out of her anti-magic colar and fooled the guards into thinking she was somepony else," said Twilight.

"Guys, there's a..."

"Once back in the changeling hive, it wasn't hard for her to capture Rose and lock her, along with her followers up. With little choice, the changelings had to follow Chrysalis again."

"Seriously Guys, I have a..."

"Until we came into the kingdom and gave them a choice. Still, I wonder where Chrysalis is now," pondered Starlight.

"One can only guess," said Twilight.

"GUYS!" Spike shouted. This got the two ponies' attention, "sorry to interupte your relaxation, but I got a message from Princess Celestia."

"Thanks Spike, but you didn't really need to shout," smiled Twilight. Spike rolled his eyes. Twilight took the scroll in her magic and read it out loud; _"Dear Twilight Sparkle and Friends, you are invited to come to the Crystal Empire to attend a thank you ceremony for your brave actions into saving three worlds."_

"Again?" groaned Starlight. "That's the fifteenth one already."

"I know, but listen to this... _I'm aware that you have been to alot of ceremonies as it is following the big battle, but the ponies and creatures from across the land want to see you and give you their thanks all together. After that, they promise for no more ceremonies, except for the one involving Starlight and her team's actions in the changeling kingdom._ Opps, I think that one was suppose to be a secret," giggled Twilight nervously.

"It's alright, at least we'll be thanked for those actions," said Starlight.

Twilight continued to read the message out loud; _"and this time, they would also like you to invite our human friends to the celebration._ "

"Invite Matthew and the others?" Starlight was surprised to hear that, "well if they are going to this thing, then I'll be more than happy to go. Gosh, I haven't seen Matthew since before Hearth's Warming."

"You met up with him then?" Now it was Spike's turn to be surprised.

"Oh yeah, he was in town one day showing the Crusaders some of the model trains from his world. I believe he's come back to Equestria twice since the big battle."

Twilight stepped down from her couch, "but he may not want to come to the celebration, knowing him, he's probably tired of getting them as much as we are."

"Well we won't know for sure until we go ask him ourselves?"

Twilight had to agree with Starlight on that one.

"Alright we'll go ask him, but it might be best to wait till later this evening."

"Why?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause knowing Matthew, he's probably busy at this time," answered Starlight. "In fact, I bet you more than anything, he's either filming trains or working on that beat up pick-up truck of his."

"Uh, what's a pick-up truck?"

"Come on you stupid truck, start working!" shouted Matthew.

He and Sara were at the parking lot for a big department store, but now the truck wouldn't start up. He worked on the engine for a third time that morning, but still it wouldn't work.

"Should I call for a tow truck?" Sara asked kindly.

"No!" He stopped and calmed himself down, "I mean no thank you Sara, I can get this piece of garbage working again, just be patient with me. As for you..." he glared at the truck as if it was alive, "I'll get you started, one way or another."

He worked on the engine for a fourth time until he felt it was all fixed, "try it now Sara!" She turned the key again, but the engine only made a pathetic sound as it tried to start. "ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Matthew shouted. Then something unexpected happened. His blue eyes suddenly turned red, he raised his right foot and smacked it aganist the truck numerous times until at last, it roared into life. As soon as it did, his eyes went back to blue and his anger subsided.

"I guess all it needed was a good kick," commented Sara.

"I guess so, now let's get out of here before we attract more of a crowd."

There were at least fifty people in the parking lot, who saw the whole thing. Matthew put the truck into gear and started driving away, "and this truck's behaviour Sara is another reason I don't want to travel outside of New Liskeard."

"Sure Matthew, whatever you say."

Happily, there was no further incident getting back to the house, and they even found a package on the porch, containing things Matthew ordered a few weeks back, "say what you want about the mail service, but around here, even in Wintertime, it is good. Ow, my throat," he groaned a moment later.

"Well you did shout at the top of your lungs."

Both of them walked into the house and were once again greeted by Bridget the Cat, who rubbed up aganist Matthew's legs.

"Hey Girl, it's good to see you too." He patted her a few times, then once he kicked off his boats, he walked over to the ktichen and got out a Ginger Ale to drink. After drinking a bit of it, he coughed lightly, "oh man, I hate it when I scream out loud."

"Guess it's back to the workshop," sighed Sara. "I guess my cooking lessons are off again tonight."

"Yeah sorry Sara, but that truck is our only means of transportion. Without it, we're done. Besides, I rather be working on the truck in the garage and not watching the 'Let's Blame Matthew for all the Damage' shows."

With his can of Ginger Ale in hand, he walked back outside and drove his battered up pick-up truck over to the garage for repairs.

"And at one time, he used to leave that for another time and focus on what he's gotten in the mail, as well as watching My Little Pony. Do you think things will get better for him?" she asked Bridget. But she didn't meow at Sara, who sighed unhappily, "didn't think so."

While all of this was going on, far off from Ponyville in the desert leading to Appleloosa was an empty area that nopony was using, except for one. A former flyer in the Wonderbolts Academy sat on a rock as rain clouds spat their water out everywhere, and remembering where it all went wrong. The Tornado in the sky, being yelled at by a pony she thought was her friend and being forced out of the Academy while the other pony continued on.

"You did this to me," she muttered under her breath. Her mane limped over her eyes after being soaked for minute upon minute. She growled to herself, "Rainbow Dash, you made me into an outcast. One day, I'll get even with you!"

No sooner had she shouted that, then a lightning strike lit up the sky. Not wanting to get hit, she flew to a nearby cave, which had been her home for the longest time. After being thrown out of the Academy, she had been thrown out of her own home for being a failure, and was forced out of town by the ponies who made fun of her for not getting her dreams.

"If there was a way to get even with all of them, I'd take it," she growled.

"Would you now?" asked a voice.

The pony jumped and looked around nervously, "who said that? Who's there?"

"Relax dear child, I will not hurt you. After all, you and I are in the same predicament."

"Oh really?" the pegasus pony asked with a raised eyebrow. "Were you thrown out of the Wonderbolts Academy and later forced out of your hometown because you were a failure?"

"No, but I was forced out of my kingdom, the one I worked so hard to take and ruled for many years. And it's all because of that Twilight Sparkle and her Dragon; Spike."

A sudden memory came back to the pegasus pony, "she wouldn't happen to be purple and is a unicorn?"

"I believe she's an alicorn now, but at the time, yes."

"Then she's friends with the pony that ruined me."

A slight sinister chuckle could be heard, "as I said, you and I are in the same predicament. But I might be able to help you, if you can help me."

"I don't help others, I help myself," retorted the pegasus pony.

The dark voice spoke again, "I would expect that from a strong powerful pegasus like yourself, and I admire that. Now normally, I wouldn't ask for help, but I can sense much greatness in you and with _our_ strength, we can do so much damage and take them down once and for all."

"All I want is an army that's just as good, no better than those good for nothing Wonderbolts."

"And I can provide you with that." The pegasus pony raised an eyebrow at this, "if you can do me a favour in return."

She looked to the shadows firmly, "and what would this favour be?"

"Bring me the Crystal Heart from the Crystal Empire. With it out of the way, I can take back what was mine to begin with, then I'll help you remove the Wonderbolts from the face of Equestria, forever."

A smirk came to the pegasus' face, "sounds interesting, but I would like to ask for one favour when you do that."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"When you hurt Rainbow Dash, don't finish her off. I want the pleasure of doing that myself."

A chuckle could be heard from the shadows, and moments later, a figure appeared with a broken horn on his head and scars all over his body, "so, does this mean we have a deal?"

"I believe so. Name's Lightning Dust, and you are?"

"King Sombra." He extended a hoof and Lightning Dust shook it back, "dear child, I do believe we'll show Equestria just what we're _really_ made of."

"That's something I'm looking forward to," and she cackled with laughter while a flash of lightning lit up the sky outside.

 _"A pegasus after my own heart, I like that_ ," and King Sombra chuckled to himself under his breath.

In Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was moving some boxes around for the cakes. As she placed some boxes down, she suddenly started shaking voilently. The Baby Cakes thought it was funny, but the parents weren't, "Pinkie, is everything okay with you?" Mrs Cake asked.

"I think so, but I haven't felt something like that for a very long time," she replied. "It usually means, something unexpected is about to happen."

"Something unexpected?" Mr Cake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But where? And to who?" Mrs Cake asked.

"Don't know." She suddenly started shaking again, and in her shakes, she could see herself in a strange town, shroudded in darkness and seeing a two legged creature fighting what looked to be a dark figure. The two legged creature almost looked like Matthew. "Oh I hope this time I'm wrong," she said out loud, "cause if not, then dark times are coming."

"To Equestria?" Mr Cake asked.

"No, to Earth, and into Matthew's life."

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and Starlight were getting ready to head to Earth, "it'll be nice to see Matthew again," said Twilight, "and learn how he's been doing since we last saw him."

"You might want to also check to see if he knows more about you than he did last time," added Spike with a chuckle. He then looked to Starlight, "You'll have to introduce yourself to him again, cause I don't think he'll recongize you."

"I only changed the front of my mane Spike, not all of it," chuckled Starlight. "I'm sure Matthew will be able to tell it's me."

Twilight nodded with a chuckle of her own. "Now Spike," she said to her dragon assistant, "I want you to deliver the message to all our friends and tell them to meet us here at the castle. We'll go just as soon as we return with Matthew."

"This is, if he's not too busy."

"Hey, don't jinx us Spike," said Starlight.

"Okay I won't, and I'm going." He walked away from the duo, but stopped after a few steps. He watched as Twilight's horn lit up and within moments, they were gone. "Let's just hope this time it doesn't result in trouble for either of our worlds." With that said, he headed for the front doors of the castle.


	2. Returning to Equestria

_**Chapter 2: Returning to Equestria**_

It was dark by the time Matthew finally returned to the house. His outfit was completly covered in oil, dirt and greese. Sara was in the living room, watching the 17th episode of Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"So, will the truck work perfectly this time?" she asked in an almost annoyed tone of voice.

"For now yes, but I'm running out of parts to fix it. I'll have to order more online, but you'll have to accept them as I..."

"Can't be seen by anyone else," Sara interupted. "I know that Matthew, I know, and I'm really sick of it. The last time you ordered something, you could've broken my back with the heavy stuff you ordered."

"Well I could always get it, but then I'd go to jail for the rest of my life. You wouldn't want that, would you Sara?"

Sara said nothing, she just stared at the computer screen. Matthew walked over towards her, "look, I didn't want the world to suddenly turn on me, but it's the way this modern world thinks on heroes, and things they don't understand."

"I know! I KNOW!" she shouted angerily. "Yet shortly after the battle in Toronto, the world was accepting the idea that Equestria is real, yet not now."

"Some things in life just can't be explained."

Sara pouted and looked away from Matthew. Once again, his stubborness to not reveal his side of the story was getting on her nerves. She turned back to speak to him again when everything in the room was engulfed by a bright beam of light. When the light faded, there came the sound of Bridget the cat hissing.

"Easy now kitty, I'm not going to hurt him," said a familar voice.

Both Matthew and Sara looked and saw both Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer standing in the middle of the living room.

"Twilight? Starlight?" Matthew asked in surprise. Both ponies nodded and smiled at their human friend, "well I always did say you know how to make a bright enterance. Now what brings you two here? Don't tell me another baddie has appeared. It's not Chrysalis is it?" He groaned just thinking about having to fight that monster again.

"No, she's still on the loose, and nopony knows where she is," answered Starlight. She looked down to Bridget, who was still hissing at her, "I don't think I'm in this cat's good books."

"Don't worry, she'll get used to you in due time," smiled Matthew.

Twilight walked forward towards him, "actually Matthew, the reason we're here is not because of another baddie. Nope. This time, you're being invited to a party at the Crystal Empire to thank everypony, and everybody who fought to save the three worlds from Queen Chrysalis' reign of terror." She brought out the invitation from Princess Celestia and gave it to Matthew to read.

Starlight though was curious by the angry stare on Sara's face, "did the two of us arrive at a bad time?"

"No, we were done talking anyways," sighed Sara as she got up and walked out of the living room.

"Oh never mind her, she's just a little angry right now, she'll calm down later," replied Matthew while he continued to look at the invitation.

Somehow, Starlight wasn't convinced, but decided to not say anything right now. She would get the truth out of Matthew later on.

"Of course, if you don't want to come to the Crystal Empire, it's enterily up to you Matthew," said Twilight kindly. "I mean after all, you've probably been to more celebrations than the rest of us have."

"Uh...well that's to say...you know what? One more celebration wouldn't hurt."

Hearing him being a little hesitant on what he was going to say really brought out Starlight's curiousity. She whispered down to Bridget, "something's up isn't it?"

Bridget turned and walked away, not giving Starlight an answer, _"I wish I had Fluttershy's ability to talk with animals."_

"Just let me get cleaned up and I'll be ready to go."

He got up from his seat and went off to get cleaned up. Sara watched him head down the hallway, but didn't say a word. This left Twilight to tend to Bridget, while Starlight was left alone with her thoughts.

Back in Equestria, Lightning Dust was returning back to the cave after flying around for a while. In the darkest corner, the now former king of the Crystal Empire sat waiting, "anything interesting?"

"Nope, nothing that could help us. Other than word about some kind of celebration."

"What celebration?" King Sombra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't stay there long, those ponies were hounding me and giving me a rough time. However, I didn't go away empty hooved." She reached into her battered saddlebag and pulled out a piece of paper, "it says, _come to the Crystal Empire to thank the heroes that saved not only the world of Equestria, but two other worlds as well. Special appearances by King Thorax and Queen Rose_. Pah! Celebrations, they got nothing to celebrate about when they took everything from me...er, us."

"I knew what you meant."

"Well if you want the Crystal Empire, you might want to wait," grumbled Lightning Dust. "Cause there is no chance we'll get in there and take the heart without at least being spotted."

"Well why don't we put that theory to the test?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Simple dear child, we move towards the empire and hide in the ice caverns just outside the city. From there, one of us could sneak in, find the weakness points in their system, then we'll be able to strike."

Lightning Dust thought about it, "well I could sneak in, most ponies there won't know who I am. By the time they learn of me, it'll be too late."

"Excatly, now let's go Lightning Dust. We have a little date with the Crystal Empire, then I'll help you with your request."

"That's what I want to hear."

And under the shade of darkness, the two of them left the cave and towards the unsuspecting ponies of the Crystal Empire.

Almost half an hour later, Matthew was all set to go. He was bringing along the bow staff he had from before, as well as a second paintball gun since his last one was destoryed while being smashed aganist Chrysalis' face.

"I don't think you should go," said Sara. "After all, you're the one that doesn't want to leave the house."

"Sara, we can talk later," Matthew said firmly as he laced up his shoes. "Besides, at least the ponies of Equestria are friendly."

"You all set Matthew?" they heard Twilight call out.

"Yeah Twilight, I'm all set for the journey," he called back.

He walked past Sara and over towards the two ponies. Starlight gave a nervous wave and with a flash, they were gone again.

Sara kicked the floor, "sometimes I don't think I'll ever understand him," she grumbled. "Oh well, at least he won't get into any trouble around there. Right Bridget?" But Bridget didn't meow. Unknown to Sara, the little orange tabby cat had a bad feeling deep down.

When Matthew could see again, he found that he was once again in Twilight's map room. The crystal map itself wasn't on at this moment, so it looked like an ordinary table.

"Oh man, this castle looks much better when you see it with your own two eyes," he commented. "Now, where are the other ponies?"

As if they were on cue, the rest of the Mane 7 arrived behind Spike. Rainbow Dash smirked, pulled something out and flew over towards Matthew, "hey Matt, how's it going?" And she held out her hoof.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "Dash, I've seen you pull pranks on all of Ponyville, so I think I can guess that you got a buzzer in your hoof."

"Darn it, you're too good." Rainbow Dash put her buzzer away, but didn't see Matthew pull something else out, "fine, I put it away," she stuck her hoof out, and Matthew happily grabbed it, which created a little buzzing sound and made Rainbow jump, "what was that?"

"Of course seeing you pull pranks made me think on giving you a little taste of your own medicine."

The others in the room laughed, even Rarity and Applejack, who had been agmost the first victims of Rainbow Dash's prank-a-thon.

"It is good to see you though Matthew," smiled Fluttershy as she flew up towards him. She then gave him a big hug, "I trust Bridget is okay."

"Oh yeah she's fine."

"And what about you Darling?" asked Rarity. "You must be famous by now, you know with you saving the world twice in two years."

"You could say that," Matthew muttered as he looked away briefly. Nopony noticed that, but Starlight did. "Now, shall we head out to the empire?"

Twilight nodded and they started out of the castle. This time Spike came along with them. Although he hadn't been part of the whole battle to save the worlds, Twilight wanted to at least have him be there to see his friends, and plus she would miss him dreadfully if he wasn't there.

As the group made their way to the train station, they heard some groans coming from a nearby tree.

"Three guesses as to what that is," groaned Applejack.

"Great, Powerful, Trixie," sighed Starlight.

She walked away from the group and over to a tree. Curious, Matthew followed along right behind her. When they reached the tree, he gasped while Starlight rolled her eyes. Sure enough, it was Trixie and she covered in chains, hanging upside down and struggling to get loose.

"I would ask how you got up there Trixie, but I'm not going to," groaned Starlight.

Trixie had been spinning around during her struggle, but finally she was turning to face her first best friend, "Starlight hey, I'm so glad you're here. I seem to be a little stuck, and...what is that?"

"Obviously she's never seen a human before," Matthew muttered. He then looked down to Starlight, "haven't you mentioned me to her?"

"I have, but she believes it's just some mare's tale I made up." With a flash of light, Trixie was removed from her chained up prison and brought down to all four hooves. "Trixie, this is Matthew, he's the human I mentioned to you before."

"You mean, it's for real."

"He's not an 'it', he's a living being, just like you and me."

"Alright Starlight, you don't need to bite my head off over this. Anyways, where are you guys going at this time of night?"

"We're going to the Crystal Empire for a big celebration," and Starlight explained about the celebration. Trixie looked down to the ground, which meant she had not been invited. Starlight raised an eyebrow, "would you like to join us Trixie?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Maybe I can show off some of my magic tricks for the crowds."

"You wish!" they all heard Rainbow Dash shout.

Trixie snorted, "some ponies these days, no respect for the great and powerful performers of Equestria," and she walked off to join the group. Starlight could only roll her eyes.

"So, where are Ryan, Emily and Patrick?" Rainbow Dash asked during the train ride. "They're just as a part of this team as the rest of us, and that goes for Discord too."

"They'll be coming tomorrow," Matthew answered. "Ryan has work to do tonight, Emily has school and Patrick is working on his car. They'll be able to arrive first thing tomorrow morning."

"It will be great to see them again," said Rarity. "Are they all doing well?"

"I think so, but Ryan and Emily are no longer together."

"What? Why?" the ponies, except for Trixie, asked in unison.

"Things just weren't working out well between them, so they broke it up. Emily though still has her crystal, so she'll be able to make it, and from what Ryan said over the phone, he'll be bringing along his new girlfriend."

"That'll be a little awkward," Rainbow whispered to Pinkie, "the ex and current girlfriends in the same area."

"Yeah you're right, it could be reeeeeealllllly awkward," said Pinkie Pie, though she wasn't whispering like her rainbow pegasus friend had been, which got Rainbow to give her an angry glare.

"Pinkie, there's a reason I was whispering that."

"It's okay Rainbow," said Matthew. "They've bumped into each other on more than one occassion, but there's never been any dispute between them. They're getting along just fine."

"And Sara?" Starlight asked out of curiousity. "Is she doing okay?"

"Well you saw her, she's fine."

"Right," but Starlight still didn't believe him.

At last, the train arrived at the crystal empire, and unlike the first time they met Thorax the Changeling, the streets of the empire were swarmed with creatures of all kinds. Pegasus Ponies, Crystal Ponies, Earth Ponies, Changelings in their new forms, Unicorns, Buffalos, some Griffons and even some yaks.

"Quite the turnout tonight," said Matthew in amazement.

As they walked through the streets, they were cheered to the echo and for the first time in a long time, Matthew was smiling and even waving. This kind of attention he definetly liked.

"Welcome heroes," said a familar voice. The group stopped and saw Princess Celestia standing before them. They all bowed to her, "I'm so glad you could be here tonight, though it looks like we're missing a few."

"They'll arrive later," answered Pinkie Pie. She bounced over to Princess Celestia and whispered, "they're busy with things."

"Pinkie, that's not a..."

"Don't bother Rainbow, you know it's better not to question Pinkie Pie," said Matthew.

"I guess so, you're right."

Celestia was soon joined by Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, who was holding onto Flurry Heart the baby alicorn, Discord himself, King Thorax and one other individual.

"Rose?" gasped Twilight, "is that really you?"

The other changeling chuckled and smiled, "yes Princess Twilight, it is me. What do you think of my new look? Pretty neat eh?" Instead of black with unique green mane, Rose was now a proper rose red color with a green and yellow mane.

"It's certainly different from the last time we saw you," said Rarity. "And it suits you well Princess Rose."

"Please, it's Queen Rose now."

"Well I'm glad you've got a new title Rose," said Matthew, "but how did you get captured by Chrysalis in the first place? I mean, last time we saw you all, you had the changelings following your commands."

"Some were, but others were plotting, waiting for the day Chrysalis would escape, and when she did, they had me locked up and hidden away from the rest of the changelings, except for the ones that worked with me before hoof. But I thank Starlight and her team for freeing us for good."

"Oh it was nothing, we just did what anypony would've done," said Starlight modestly.

"And we will address your brave heroics later Starlight Glimmer," said Princess Celestia as she looked down to Twilight. "Cause I'm sure you heard that part I wrote down on the message I gave Twilight."

Twilight blushed in embarrassement, "opps."

"Don't worry, we were going to get the message out soon after this celebration. In the meantime, let's get over to the colloseum for the celebration to begin."

They didn't need telling twice, the group walked or flew eagerily over to the stadium. As they walked along though, Matthew thought he spotted a familar face that had only been seen once.

 _"That couldn't be...could it?"_ he thought to himself.

Deep within the ice tunnels, King Sombra sat in the snow with his horn aglow, and his eyes shut. After a minute of this, his eyes opened and another smirk came to his face, "there's one there that shows true power through anger. I must know about this one. I must know."

No sooner was he was finishing his sentence than Lightning Dust flew back in.

"What was that King Sombra?"

"I was merely thinking out loud child. Now tell me, what did you see?"

Lightning Dust snarled, "I saw _her_ there, the one that ruined me. And some strange creature that walks on two legs. He seems to be the tallest one of anypony there. His height is almost to that of Princess Celestia."

"Was he a creature you've seen before?"

"No, why?"

"Cause I'm now sensing great anger in the empire, the likes I haven't felt in years. But we'll deal with that later. You know what you must do. Keep your eyes open and strike when they don't expect it."

"As you wish, your highness."

Lightning Dust flapped her wings and took off. Sombra smirked, "everything is falling into place, and then some."


	3. Celebrations and Reveals

_**Chapter 3: Celebrations and Reveals**_

The stadium looked much like the first evening when the Equestria Games began, except that instead of a torch, there was a huge stage set up so everypony, and creature could see what would be going on duing this event. From their vantage point, the ponies and their friends could see the crowds were much bigger than when they arrived at the empire.

"You gonna be okay going out there Sugarcube?" Applejack asked Fluttershy, "I know you're not usually a fan of going out in front of a crowd..." she paused and looked out one more time, "and by the looks of it, this is the biggest crowd we've ever gone out in front of."

"I'll be fine Applejack," Fluttershy said with a hint of confidence, "if I can go out there during the Equestria Games, then surely I can handle this. Plus I have gotten more confidence since then."

"That she has," Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement, even Matthew had to nod to that, having seen the confidence growth not too long ago.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor stepped out into the stadium and onto the stage. Lights dimmed around the place while central spotlights shone down on the stage.

"Greetings Fillies, Gentlecolts and creatures of all kinds," Princess Celestia called out, using a spell to make her voice louder. "We're here today to say thank you to the heroes that saved, not just our world, but two others in the process. And while tonight, we couldn't get _all_ of them here, rest assured that during the next few days, you'll be able to speak and meet with them all. In the meantime," Princess Celestia paused and looked over to Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight nodded back, "that's our que," and with that, they started walking out into the stadium.

"Please welcome our guests for the night; Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Matthew and Discord!"

The crowds erupted loudly while everypony and everybody waved back.

"So, this is what it's like being a hero," Discord said out loud. "I can see now why you fillies are always going out to save Equestria."

"Well there's that, and we want to survive to see another day," added Rarity.

They walked onto the stage so they were visable for every creature to see. To Matthew, it was like a dream to see all of this, _"if I'm asleep, don't wake me up,"_ he thought, _"though I have been living a nightmare and wish to wake up from it._ "

Twilight stepped forward and using the same spell Princess Celestia had used, made her voice louder than before.

"Thank you everypony and creature, it's an honor to be here tonight, even though we've been to alot of celebrations since this whole thing began," she paused with a chuckle and got a few back from the audiance. "Truth be told, our intensions at that moment wasn't to fight the Queen and her changelings, it was merely to get her hooves away from the weapons which happened to have come from another world..." while she had said that, Starlight blushed, remembering that it was her actions that brought the bombs from Earth, "but you know how these things go."

"If I can be honest though, the mission wasn't without it's problems, and the biggest problems we faced was anger towards certain others, like myself aganist Queen Chr...sorry, former Queen Chrysalis. Thankfully though, we have the support of good friends to help us when we lose it and need encouragement to keep going." She stopped and looked over to Starlight Glimmer, who winked back at her. "And now my pupil; Starlight Glimmer has some words to say."

The crowds went silent as Starlight used the same spell to make her voice heard, "but we can't take all the credit for saving the three worlds, and beyond. Cause when the fight truely began, we were outnumbered and without that help, I'm not even sure what would have happened after that. That's why I like to ask those who joined us in the fight to come on out here so you can thank them too. Gilda, Wonderbolts, Moondancer, all of you, please come forth."

The ponies and creatures mentioned were surprised by this, but did walk or fly down to the stage where they were cheered to the echo too.

"Good call there Starlight," Twilight whispered to her.

Starlight nodded back. Then lights went over to the corridor leading into the stadium. Flying in was Queen Rose, along with the changelings that served her during that time. Behind them was King Thorax and the remaining changelings. Landing before the stage, Queen Rose walked up and extended her hoof to Twilight, who shook it back.

"Just when all hope seemed lost for us, Queen Rose, formly Princess Rose at the time, came to our aid," added Starlight, "and that was in spite of her own worries about the safety of her changelings." The crowds erupted again, cheering for Queen Rose.

King Thorax now took the stage. Princess Celestia stepped forward till she was face to face with him.

"On behalf of the changelings that were, sadly were aganist you at the time, we like to extend our hooves in friendship," and he extended his hoof.

Although peace had already been made between ponies and changelings, it was good to have all of Equestia see this.

Celestia extended her hoof and shook Thorax's hoof. After the hoof shake, Thorax turned to Twilight and Matthew, "I am truely sorry for the damage and chaos the former queen brought, and rest assured, under Rose's and my leadership, we will do our best to make sure that these events will never happen again."

"Thank you King Thorax and Queen Rose," smiled Twilight, "we know you can live up to your promise."

"And now," continued Princess Luna, "let the celebration truely begin!"

Fireworks went off, as lit by Spike and the crowds cheered. The only one not cheering was the spy above the stadium, and Matthew for sure thought that was Lightning Dust.

 _"Why would she be here?"_ he thought to himself.

After a few hours of being in the stadium and talking with creatures from all over Equestria, Matthew made his way to the Crystal Empire's castle. It would be their home for now until after the festivities came to an end. As he walked along, he took the time to wave to ponies, who smiled and waved back at him.

" _Even here, they're friendly,"_ he thought to himself, _"I think this is just going to make my decision all the more easier."_

Above him on the balcony, Starlight Glimmer was relaxing in a chair and looking up to the stars while Trixie sat in a chair next to her and complained, "I would've loved to join you out there...why didn't anypony invite me on this mission?"

"Uh cause you weren't in Ponyville at the time," Starlight answered, "besides, I didn't even know you at that point."

"Oh, yeah I guess that's true."

"Besides Trixie, the mission wasn't a matter of putting on a disappearing trick and confusing Chrysalis, it was a matter of life and death."

"No I get it, but what I don't get is how these weapons came to Equestia in the first place."

Starlight had never fully told Trixie the story of the battle and that it was her that brought the weapons to Equestria the year before. She was going to say that when Matthew came over and spoke for her, "a magical source got them from my world and brought them here, not to mention made them more powerful, but Starlight knew what to do and if not for her, those weapons would've caused massive destruction."

"How massive is massive?"

"Trust me Trixie, you do not want to know," Matthew said grimly.

"Okay, I won't ask, but if you will excuse me, the long day of practising my tricks and then coming here has taken alot out of me. I'm calling it a night, see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Trixie," called Starlight. She looked back to Matthew, "had enough with the celebration?"

"Nah, just tired too. Plus I thought you might want something to drink." And he held out a cup with Apple Juice in it, "sorry, that's all they had left."

Starlight took it up in her magic, "it's fine. Don't want to drink too much cider, which is more than can be said for Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, that pony loves her cider," chuckled Matthew as he sat down in Trixie's chair. Thankfully, it was big enough for a human to sit in too. "So, what brings you out here Starlight?"

"Well a pony does need some time away from the celebrations. I mean, it's been one after another, so I came up here and found Trixie stargazing. But then again, you know what it's like, right?"

"I suppose," he said while looking away. He knew Starlight would be able to see his lying face.

Down below, some crystal ponies looked up and called out, "thank you for saving us!" Matthew looked down and waved back at them.

"You seem to be enjoying this celebration alot more than the rest of us, which seems odd given all you've gone through." Starlight raised an eyebrow at him, "you have been getting celebrations on Earth right?"

Matthew sighed as he leaned back in the chair, "I'm not going be able to slip this past you, am I?"

"Nope, you know me better than that."

"Fine, I'll tell you everything. The truth of the matter Starlight is, no I have not been to a celebration since the big battle in the city of Toronto. Instead, I'm being hunted by the law and angry people, saying that I alone caused all that damage in the downtown area."

"What?!" Starlight gasped, spitting out her apple juice, "but we were there. All of us were there. Twilight, myself, Moondancer and the Changelings, how do they explain that?"

"Some say you're robots, not real creatures. Others say that the explosions and everything was done by myself, either way, I'm taking the brunt of the whole thing and by this month; March 2017, I can barely leave the town of New Liskeard. Heck, I can't even leave the house without running the risk of being spotted, and this has been annoying the heck out of Sara, as you noticed before."

"You mean, you knew that I knew something was up?"

Matthew nodded, "of course I knew Starlight, I'm not blind, I can see your facial expressions everytime." He sighed and took a sip of his apple juice, "though it's not surprising in this day and age."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well when I was a kid growing up in the 90's, if a person stole a woman's purse, a passer by could knock the robber down, return the purse and get a simple thank you from the woman. These days, if that same situation happened, the woman would hit the passer by with her purse and demand to have them arrested. Then there's the heroes we know; police officers, soldiers, fire fighters and even paramedics, they're frowned upon for getting in the way."

Starlight couldn't believe that, "you're making that up."

"I wish I was, but I see it on the news everyday. 'An officer was taken in for arresting a kid lurking around a store late at night'. 'Firefighter was arrested for breaking into house', and that was in spite of signs of smoke. People just don't seem to think of heroes as heroes, they're looked upon as criminals, vigilanities or worse. Sadly, my actions have brought all that out and now people want me locked up for the rest of my life."

"But what about asking for your side of the story? Surely once they know..."

"They don't want to hear it. It's one side of the story alone, and it's not the heroes' side. They'd sooner throw me away rather than hear of what's been going on, hence why I have to wear a disguise everytime I go into town, but even that won't be able to save me for too much longer. Some people have been able to see through it, and if not for Sara, I would've been thrown away. She's annoyed though, cause she believes I should tell my side of the story."

"I actually have to agree with your girlfriend on this one."

"Can't risk it Starlight, otherwise it's bye-bye freedom and hello loneliness forever." He paused as he took another sip of his apple juice, "it's actually because of all this that I've been thinking..." he stopped.

Starlight raised an eyebrow at him again, "you've been thinking of what?"

"Nothing Starlight."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Matthew was silent for a minute, then spoke again, "alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anypony or anybody else of what I say."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," she said, waving her hooves about in tune to the Pinkie Pie Promise.

Matthew smirked, at least the Pinkie Promise could never be broken, not unless Starlight wanted Pinkie Pie herself to hunt her down like she did with Applejack back at Dodge Junction.

"Alright, well I've been thinking that if I can't really live in New Liskeard, or on Earth, that maybe I should consider other worlds to live on. Like the one Sunset Shimmer lives in, or maybe Equestria."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Starlight Glimmer.

"It's true, either one of these worlds would be perfect." He got up from his chair and looked down. Some pegasi were flying by down below, and when they saw Matthew, they waved happily to him and he waved back. "Either world is friendly, helpful and peaceful. I haven't made my mind up yet, but now that the option is there, I got a good chance." He looked down to the crystal around his neck, it was his key to leave his old life behind and live somewhere else.

"But you can't," protested Starlight, jumping out of her chair. "What about your friends, your family and what about Sara? I'm sure she wouldn't want you to leave Earth forever."

"I only have three friends left on Earth, heck the friendship is Magic group aren't meeting up anymore, I haven't spoken with my family since before I moved to New Liskeard, as for Sara, well I think that relationship is falling apart. The connection could break anyday now, as much as I hate to say it after all this time."

"But..." Starlight really just couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her human friend's mouth, "many ponies fly around here."

"That's fine, I don't mind being grounded."

"Some use magic."

"So? I can use my hands to pick up things and move them from place to place."

"We don't eat meat."

"Neither do I. I'm more into wheat anyways, it's healthy for a human anyways."

"We don't have technology around here like your televisions or internet."

"If I need either of them, I can make trips to Canterlot High. Just give me a home with electricity and I'll be fine, and I'm sure Discord can help me out with that part." He looked Starlight firmly in the eyes, "it's not a plan I had come up with when I first met you ponies, but given what's going on, it may be my only option. Either I live at Canterlot High, or I'll be a next door neighbour to you." He took one more gulp of his apple juice and crunched the paper cup, "dang those Apples sure can make great juice."

"I'm sorry Matthew, but I can't allow you to do that. Running away from your problems doesn't solve anything. I mean, where would I have been if I ran away from my problems?"

"Starlight, you did run away and it got you into battles with Princess Twilight."

"Excatly, if I hadn't run away, I could've gotten help sooner, and so can you."

"While I appearcite your concerns Starlight, I'm not asking for your opinion. It's either be locked up, or be free somewhere else. I can learn to adjust to either world, and really, you can't convince me otherwise."

Starlight sighed. She knew how stubborn Matthew could be, and while she would be able to argue with him for hours, it wouldn't do any good at this moment. She decided to try again another time.

"Well, if that's what you want, then who am I to stop you. Is that why you've visited here twice before?"

Matthew smiled and nodded, "it is indeed, and it's also why I've visited Canterlot High twice as well. That's why the decision is a little bit hard right now. Anyways, thanks for understanding and remember..."

"I know, don't tell anyone about your plans."

Matthew nodded and after saying good night, he walked away back to his temporary room. Starlight kicked the ground, _"I can't let him run away, otherwise who knows what could happen. ARGH! If only I hadn't made a Pinkie Promise, there has to be a loop-hole around it."_ But she couldn't think of one, so she went off back to her temporary room for the night.

After a few hours though, Matthew found that he couldn't sleep, so he instead decided to have a little walk around the castle. He wasn't sure why, but inside him told him to take his paintball gun. So he wrapped it around his shoulders and walked out for a little personal tour of the castle. Much like Twilight's castle, it looked alot bigger on the inside than the outside, but still, it sparkled brightly and gave a warm inviting feel to it.

 _"Now I can see why Cadance and Shining Armor love living here,_ " he thought to himself.

As if she heard him, Princess Cadance appeared around a corner with young Flurry Heart on her back, "oh hello, uh Matthew is it? What are you doing up?"

"Can't really sleep, so I thought I'd walk around for a bit. What about you?"

"Oh Flurry can't sleep either, so I'm walking around with her until she grows tired."

Little Flurry Heart reached out and in an instant, flew over towards Matthew. She stared at him, then nuzzled aganist his right cheek. Cadance merely smiled, "I think she really likes you Matthew."

"Yeah well I've always been known for being good with kids," he said. "Maybe it's because I'm a kid at heart, eh Flurry?"

And he winked at her. She was too young to do a wink, so she shut and then opened her eyes. Moments later, she flew back towards her mother, "well I guess we better continue our walk, hope you get some sleep soon."

"Oh I'm sure I will. Walks usually do that for me."

They parted ways and Matthew continued on, but instead of getting tired, he found himself merely going down the levels of the castle and exploring. Finally, he reached the area outside the castle where the Crystal Heart could be seen. He sat down on the steps and looked around him. The Crystal Empire was so calm and peaceful, and quiet too apart from whispers coming from the Crystal Guards.

 _"This world sure does have everything. I mean, no garbage beside the highway, no loud semi trucks, no horns blaring from cars, just beautiful calm quiet."_ He looked around at everything, _"quiet conversations between friends, beautiful scenery around us, a lone pegasus trying to take the crystal heart. The fresh night air, the scent of..._ wait a minute, what?" he snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to the crystal heart and noticed there was indeed a pegasus trying to steal the heart, but the guards hadn't noticed her.

"HEY! Get away from the Crystal heart!" he shouted.

This startled the pegasus and the guards, who finally noticed their intruder. They tried to stop her, but she zoomed right past them.

"Oh no you don't!" Matthew pulled out his paintball gun and chased after the pegasus.

His shouts though had gotten many ponies up, "oh, who's shouting?" asked Pinkie Pie with a yawn. "I was dreaming of eating an Ice Cream sundie."

"It's Matthew, and he's chasing somepony!" shouted Rarity.

The pegasus thief tried to slip away, but Matthew was hot on her trail. He aimed his paintball gun and fired. One shot hit her wing and she fell to the ground hard.

"Alright you, let's just see who you really are." He walked up to her and pulled the hood back, "it's you. You're Lightning Dust."

Sure enough, it was indeed Lightning Dust. A smirk came to her face, "I don't know how you know me, but it won't matter in the end. Revenage will be mine." She suddenly took off, and Matthew chased after her once more, shooting his paintballs at her. However they missed and soon she was out of sight.

"Matthew, what's going on?" cried the voice of Twilight as she and the others joined him.

"A lone pegasus was trying to steal the Crystal Heart, but she got away."

"Did you get a good look at the pony?" asked Shining Armor.

"Here's a silly question, do you know who that was?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Shining Armor looked up at Rainbow Dash, "he's only been to Equestria once, I doubt he would know all the ponies' names for this land."

"True, and for the record, I've been here three times before tonight," Matthew corrected. "However, I do know who this pegasus is."

"And she is...?"

"It's your old pal from Wonderbolts Academy; Lightning Dust."

Rainbow Dash groaned while the others gasped, "you have got to be kidding me."

Far off from the Empire, Lightning Dust returned to the cave to find King Sombra waiting for her, "I'm sorry King Sombra, I tried to get the heart, but that two legged creature got in the way. I failed you."

He had his eyes closed upon her return, but he opened them with a smirk on his face, "actually, it wasn't a complete loss, for I sensed a strong negative force in the empire. Tell me Lightning, was he the only one chasing you?"

"Yes, and he seemed to know who I was."

"Interesting. I'd like to know more of how this creature knows you, and what he's capable of in terms of dark energy. Tomorrow, I will find out for myself."

"And what will I do your highness?"

"You rest my friend. When I see this creature for myself, I will tell you of a plan, and then we'll finally have our victory."

"By your wish King Sombra." Lightning Dust flew off to get some snow for her injuried wing, "dang, that creature sure is a good shot. Who is he anyways?"


	4. The Return of King Sombra

_**Chapter 4: The Return of King Sombra**_

It wasn't until around nine A.M. the next morning that the rest of the human heroes arrived. Ryan, Emily and Patrick walked along the pathway towards the Crystal Empire's castle. These three weren't alone though as there was a fourth human with them. Her name was Zoe, and she is Ryan's girlfriend, and speaking of which, she was holding onto his hand.

"Is that making you feel uncomfortable?" Patrick asked Emily with a whisper.

"No, I'm fine with them holding hands," she whispered back. "Look, our break-up did not involve fighting and saying we can't stand to see the other one ever again. As long as he's happy, then I'm happy for him. Besides, the main reason we're here is to be part of this celebration and to see Matthew again."

"Yeah, I just hope he's okay. After all, I haven't been hearing much from him for a long time."

"Can you blame him with the world blaming him for the two battles in New Liskeard and Toronto?"

"Howdy y'all!" called a familar voice. The four humans looked ahead of them and saw both Rarity and Applejack waiting and waving to them. The four of them almost seemed to run over to their pony friends, "welcome to the Crystal Empire friends."

"Thanks Applejack," smiled Emily.

Rarity looked to her, "I hope it wasn't the battles that we were involved in that caused you and Ryan to break up."

"No, that's not it at all Rarity," she assured the fashion pony, "it was merely the fact that Ryan and I were starting to drift apart, so that's why we broke up, but hey we're still friends."

"Friends, who don't speak that often, in spite of what you say," muttered Patrick. He then groaned as Emily kicked him in the left leg.

"Well guys, you better follow us and we'll take you to the Castle's throne room. Everyone is waiting in there for you," said Applejack. "That and they're talking about what happened last night."

The four humans looked to each other in confusion.

Applejack and Rarity lead them through the streets, but not in a hurry as it gave them a chance to be greeted by the visitors and residants of the empire. It also gave the ponies a chance to meet Zoe, who seemed like a very sweet person.

They soon reached the throne room where they found a orange pegasus pony with a fiery mane talking with Matthew, "now are you sure it was Lightning Dust that you saw?"

"Yes, I am a hundred percent sure that was her. I mean sure she was only seen in one story and never seen again afterwords, but I do know what she looks like."

The pegasus pony sighed and smacked her forehead. Matthew looked to the doorway and saw his friends, "hey guys, long time no see."

"Well you don't come by anymore, so how are we suppose to see you?" Ryan asked.

"Well you know how things are," he said. "But that's not important."

 _"He should be talking about it, rather than hiding this sort of thing from his closest friends,"_ Starlight Glimmer thought to herself, and remembered the conversation she had with Matthew last night.

"Now, what's this I hear about Lightning Dust?" Emily asked curiously.

Twilight Sparkle explained about the attempted robbery of the Crystal Heart and how Matthew scared her away. Patrick smacked his forehead, "well at least it's not another baddie wishing to destory us all like that Queen Chrysalis."

Spitfire, the orange pegasus pony sat down on a nearby chair, "I was worried she was going to do something stupid, but never did I imagine her doing something like this."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and looked to her boss, "what do you mean by that Spitfire? The last time any of us saw her was when she was thrown out of the academy."

"That might be the last time for _you_ Crash, but not for me. I've run into her a few times after that day. Either at airshows, or while shopping for things around Cloudsdale, I would spot her. At first, it was always just a case of begging to be brought back into the academy, but soon it changed to angry shouts saying that I was stupid for not bringing her back in."

"Little ray of sunshine," muttered Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"The last time I saw her should've been a warning that she would go down that path, but I didn't see it then..."

 _It had been a few weeks since Rainbow Dash had been brought in as a full time Wonderbolt. Spitfire was actually pleased with her and figured once she was done with her probition period, she would indeed make out to be a great wonderbolt, just like they had always figured, "only time will tell for sure," she said to herself._

 _As she was getting ready to leave her office, there came a knock on the door._

 _"Boss, there's a pony here to see you," came the voice of Soarin', another one of the Wonderbolts on the team. "It's her again, and she seems desperate this time."_

 _Spitfire sighed and called out, "send her in Soarin'!"_

 _The door opened and in walked a tired and scruffy looking Lightning Dust._

 _"What do you want Dust? It's been a long day and I would like to go home and get some rest."_

 _"I'm sorry for coming in this late in the day, but I can't really keep track of time anymore. I've been kicked out of my home, and I don't have anywhere else to go." She walked over towards the desk, "please Spitfire, please give me one more chance to prove myself. I can work the way you and the Wonderbolts do. Heck, I'll even work with Rainbow Dash, even though I'm still annoyed with her. I just need this job. Please Spitfire."_

 _But Spitfire remained firm, "as I have told you numerous times, you're too reckless and dangerous, and your records from before the academy don't help matters."_

 _"But what about Rainbow Dash? She's just as crazy as I am. Heck, look to your recent show in Ponyville, she made changes to your routines and nearly put ponies in danger."_

 _"It's true that Crash, uh Rainbow Dash has the tendacy to go overboard and think highly of herself. However," Spitfire went on, "the main difference between her and ponies who refuse to change is the fact she can learn from mistakes, not to mention she shows great loyality for others. Unlike you Dust. As I recall, you got Rainbow hurt during a flight, you created a Tornado in the sky and you nearly sent five ponies and one dragon falling to the ground down below, which surprises me considering one of them's been in a situation like this twice before." She shook her head and focused back on Lightning Dust, "I'm sorry, but we cannot have a pony like you on our team. You won't change your ways, you won't think of others and you have an attitude. The answer is no."_

 _Lightning Dust's expression changed to a glare, "one of these days, you'll be sorry you never brought me back on board."_

 _"Is that a threat?"_

 _"I guess so, cause one day I will be the one standing above you, as you lay in ruins."_

 _Spitfire shook her head, "and that Lightning Dust is another reason why I won't let you back into the academy, or join the Wonderbolts. Now get out, or I'll have the other bolts remove you."_

 _Lightning Dust muttered under her breath and walked angerily away, slamming Spitfire's door and breaking the glass in it._

"I never did see her again after that, so I assumed afterwords that she got a job that was just as good as being a Wonderbolt. I never thought she would turn to stealing things," Spitfire concluded.

"Well from what I saw last night, she tried to steal, but failed."

"Yeah, thanks to Matthew here chasing her down," smirked Rainbow Dash. "I think the Canterlot Guards could take some lessons from you. If they did, nopony could steal from Canterlot."

"We've been working to change that," muttered Princess Celestia.

"I'm still surprised she managed to get past our guards last night," said Shining Armor. "But according to them, she looked like a normal visitor, so how were they suppose to know?"

"You do make a good point there Shining," said Twilight. "But now the question is, why would she try to steal the Crystal Heart?"

"For bits I guess," shrugged Rarity.

"What are bits?" Zoe whispered to Ryan.

"That's money here in Equestria," he whispered back. "They are gold coins they use to buy things."

"That could be a reason there Rarity," said Twilight. "However, I think even Lightning Dust would know for a fact that without the Crystal Heart, the Empire could get buried under a mountain of snow, or worse, conquered like it was before."

"Do you think maybe she would want to conquer the empire?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"Don't be silly Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash. "Even if she was successful in stealing the heart, she would have to deal with the guards, not to mention Shining Armor and Cadance, plus there's the rest of us, she'd be outnumbered. I think only King Sombra would have that ability to take over."

"Well thankfully he's gone," said Rarity, "I mean, the sound he makes before he appears, it sends shivers down my spi..."

Without warning, there came a loud low howling sound. One they had all heard before, but not in a long period of time.

"That can't be, can it?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Who are they talking about?" asked Trixie to Starlight Glimmer.

"I think I know, going on the stories I've heard from Twilight Sparkle."

Shining Armor, Twilight and Matthew started making their way out of the castle and down to where the Crystal Heart was. When they got outside, they saw the residants looking worried.

"Not him, not again," many of them cried.

"I really hope this isn't what I think it is," Twilight said nervously.

The loud low howl came again, this time being close to the train station. The crystal ponies and visitors went running to the castle. The station staff had just gotten out when a dark shadow suddenly appeared from behind the station, showing a pair of eyes that belonged to only one monster in Equestrian History.

"It's King Sombra!" cried a Crystal Pony.

A low cackle was heard from the shadow, "my Crystal ponies, my slaves, I have returned."

"Stay calm!" shouted Shining Armor. "We have the Crystal Heart, he can't get to us with it in place!"

The shadowy King Sombra moved forward, turning the train station and buildings nearby into gothic structures best suited for his dark heart. Not wanting to see the empire get overrun, Matthew ran towards him, pulling out paintball gun.

"Matthew, come back!" cried Twilight, "he's too dangerous!"

"What in the hay is he doing?" exclaimed Applejack as she and the others watched on from above. "He can't take on the evil Unicorn king on his own, and certainly not with a paintball gun or bowstall."

"Oh so that's what those things are," said Trixie.

"Not now Trixie," said Starlight. Using her magic, she made herself float off the balcony and down towards Matthew.

Matthew meanwhile pointed his gun down at the ground and fired some shots, making a straight line in between himself and the shadowy King Sombra, "okay you dark monster, _this_ is as far as you go! You will not be getting past me!"

The shadowy King Sombra slowed to a stop, just before the straight line.

"Maybe he can stop that shadow," Trixie said out loud.

Matthew pointed his paintball gun upwards and right in between King Sombra's flaming green eyes, "I knew you hadn't been destoryed the last time, but you made your last mistake today. Now back up, turn the buildings back to normal and never come back. If you don't, then I'll force you to leave, you understand?!"

The Crystal ponies looked on as the human creature they had met the night before stood before King Sombra, defying him his chance to retake their home again.

King Sombra narrowed his eyes as he stared at Matthew.

"Did you not hear me? I said get out of here you monster!"

Starlight landed on the ground, a short distance from Matthew, "don't be a fool Matthew, get out of there! Let the Crystal Heart do it's job."

But Matthew didn't respond to her.

"Matthew, I know you feel guilty for not focusing on your task last year, but you're not going to make up for it by standing there!" shouted Twilight as she flew over to stand beside Starlight.

A low voice came from the shadows, "show me what you can do creature."

"I take it then that you're not leaving. Fine then, you asked for it!" And he pulled the trigger, sending off dozens of paintballs at King Sombra, but like Shining Armor's attack from years before, it merely went through the dark unicorn king. Matthew looked down to his gun, "why didn't I remember that?"

"Get out of there!" cried Starlight, "come on Matthew!"

Matthew started to back up, that was until he heard; "what's the matter, too scared weakling? And they call you a hero! Or do they? Maybe they see you as a freak!"

It was then it happened again. Matthew's eyes went red once more, he grabbed his bow staff and tossed it, while shooting his paintball gun until his gun was empty, but his bow staff and paintballs went through King Sombra and landed elsewhere.

"What's going on with him?" Starlight asked in shock.

King Sombra smirked, "interesting." He then thought to himself, _"if he has this much darkness in him, then I wonder about the rest of his race."_ Surprising all the ponies and visitors to the empire, he turned and left, turning the buildings back to normal.

No sooner was he gone than Matthew's eyes turned back to normal, "ow my throat, that hurt."

Starlight and Twilight ran over towards him, "what were you thinking?" Twilight asked in anger. "You need magic to stop a dark monster like him, and you don't have that!"

"I...I...I don't know what I was thinking, I just didn't want to see him take over this fine kingdom again."

"Well it's nice of you to think of others, it is better to let us handle the situation, okay?"

Matthew nodded. Starlight used her magic and brought back his bow staff, "that was intense yelling you did there Matthew, and all because of a few words. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need a glass of water, that's all."

"We'll give you one back in the castle, now come on," said Twilight.

As they turned to go back, many of the Crystal ponies ran over towards them, cheering loudly. "That was amazing, you scared King Sombra away!" they said, "you're very brave Matthew!"

Though the Crystal Ponies believed Matthew scared King Sombra away, Starlight Glimmer wasn't enterily sure about that.

And indeed she was right, "they think I ran away from that creature, but I didn't," he said to Lightning Dust, "I only stayed to see if there was anything unique about this creature, and I found what I was looking for."

"And what is that?"

"Well going on what you said, and from my experience, it's clear this creature has alot of darkness in him."

"So?"

"It could be just what I need to power myself up, and allow us to go through with our plans. But I need to know more about him and his kind, and that's where you can come in."

"Uh King Sombra, I don't know if you remember what I said last night, but he tried to attack me."

"I heard you, but I know a way for you to get in and find out all you can about him and his kind." His horn lit up, then he aimed it right at Lightning Dust. Within seconds, Lightning Dust was engulfed in a dark bubble. When she emerged, she had been transformed into a different looking pony, "with this disguise, you'll be able to sneak in and learn all you can about him."

"Okay, I like this, but what did you mean about powering yourself up?"

"I'll explain later my friend, now go and get the answers we need."

Lightning Dust bowed, "as you wish your highness." With her wings hidden by the dark magic of King Sombra, she walked out of the hideout, still not sure what King Sombra was going to do once they had the information they needed.

"Same old Matthew, running in without a plan in the face of danger," grumbled Patrick when Matthew, Starlight, Shining Armor and Twilight returned. "You completly forgot that everything goes through King Sombra, yet you still went in."

"Okay I'm sorry alright, it's a little flaw with me."

"Agmost other things," muttered Starlight under her breath, and thankfully no one heard her.

Twilight walked to the middle of the large group of creatures, including a now present King Thorax and Queen Rose, who came after King Sombra disappeared, "this has to be connected somehow," she said. "First Lightning Dust tries to steal the Crystal Heart, then King Sombra returns and has a stand-off with Matthew, and that's in spite of the fact we have the Crystal Heart. Sombra may be power hungry, but stupid he is not."

"Indeed not," agreed Princess Celestia, "going on what I remember, he was always one step ahead of everypony, before and after the empire."

"So why attack now?" Rarity asked. "I mean, surely he would've been worried about the Crystal Heart being used again."

"And what does Lightning Dust have to do with this?" asked Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, it came to her, "you don't think that pony is working with King Sombra, do you?"

"Considering how desperate she was last time I saw her," said Spitfire, "I would say she probably has gone to work for him."

"Oh Lightning Dust, you are a fool," and Rainbow Dash smacked her forehead.

"That certainly explains that, and maybe he thought she had taken the heart, hence why he tried to attack again," suggested Rarity.

"Maybe, but why didn't he attack Matthew when his own attacks failed to get him?" asked Twilight. "I hate to say this to you Matthew, and your friends, but you don't have what it takes to stop a monster like him."

"Don't worry about offending us," said Patrick, "cause it is the truth, right Matthew?"

Matthew sighed and nodded. He then slapped his forehead, he knew he was never going to hear the end of this.

A thought came to Starlight's head, "What if he wasn't after the Crystal Heart, or the empire?"

"Where are you going with this Starlight?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if Lightning Dust really is working for him, she would've told him that her mission was a failure. Too much time has gone by between the attempt robbery to this attack, so I think he would know. I mean come on, no pony is that stupid." Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath, though Starlight had a feeling she was saying; _wanna bet?_ "So what if instead of the empire, he was after something, or rather someone else."

"You mean Matthew?" Patrick asked.

"Yep, that would explain why he would just stand there without moving, even though Matthew couldn't stop him."

"But why would he want to go face to face with Matthew?" asked Fluttershy.

"I...I actually don't have an answer for that," Starlight admitted, "but it would explain alot."

"Well until we know for sure," said Princess Cadance, "we can't have our citizens or guests get into trouble, so I'm calling for all of us to stay in the empire until a time Sombra and this Lightning Dust have been dealt with."

"No problem," smirked Rainbow Dash, "we usually take baddies down long before breakfast, and given how strong we are now with interdimension friends, we'll be done faster than that."

Trixie rolled her eyes and looked to Starlight Glimmer, "and you say _I_ have a big ego."

"I have never said that to you."

"Really? Then where did I hear that before?"

Starlight shrugged and looked over to Matthew, really concerned for her human friend. First up was last night's conversation, and now this. She wanted some answers about what she saw earlier.

So when nightfall came, she decided to speak with Matthew, and this time, spoke with him within his temporary room. He was merely sitting on his bed and looking at an object, which Starlight could only guess was his phone. Sure enough, it was a phone, one of the latest that could allow him to take pictures and hold them till a time he wanted to get rid of them.

"Are those pictures of your trips?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, some of them and others are from when I first arrived at that house in New Liskeard." He chuckled and explained, "when I first arrived at that house, there was so much that needed to be done. I needed to replace the water heater, rip up carpets and put down hardwood floors and adding support to the roof in certain parts."

"Must've been worth it though right?"

"I guess."

Unknown to the two of them, a lone pony was standing outside and listening. It was Lightning Dust in disguise, and as guards walked by, they didn't look suspicious.

"It'd be a shame if you were to leave that place and move," she heard Starlight Glimmer say. "And of course, to never visit those places ever again. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Knock it off Starlight, I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh really? Then maybe you can tell me what you think I'm doing."

Lightning Dust strained her ear to overhear them.

"You're trying to convince me not to leave my home in New Liskeard, but it's not going to work."

"Okay you got me there, but what would it really get you? You'll feel homesick, and you'll be wishing a hundred or so times that you could go back and see all the sights there. And maybe taking you away from the things that can help calm you down."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you getting at this time Glimmer?"

Starlight was taken aback by Matthew calling her 'Glimmer'. He hadn't done that since before he started putting his trust into her.

"I'm just concerned, first you tell me this plan to leave Earth and the humans, then just today, you show off some real anger in front of King Sombra. Maybe leaving Earth isn't the best idea."

"As I told you Starlight, I've made up my mind. As for my anger, it's no different from anyone elses, I mean come on, every human has anger that can get out of control when no one expects it. It's just who we are."

Lightning Dust smirked, that was all she needed to know, so she ran off without being looked upon by other creatures, except for King Thorax.

"That's interesting, I wonder what that pony is up to," he said out loud.

Meanwhile back with Matthew and Starlight; "please Starlight, just don't try to convince me to change my mind. I don't want one of my closest friends to say that moving here isn't an option, and staying on Earth is."

Starlight sighed, "okay Matthew, for your sake, I'll stop. But you can't stop a friend from being concerned."

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Matthew alone with his phone and his thoughts.


	5. The Darkness is Coming

_**Chapter 5: The Darkness is Coming**_

Lightning Dust flew back into the ice cave and found King Sombra with his eyes closed, like he was sleeping while sitting upwards.

"What did you learn Lightning?" he asked her.

The smirk grew bigger on Lightning's face than when she was in the Crystal Empire's castle, "turns out that creature on two legs is known as a human, and his home-world is called Earth."

Now it was King Sombra's turn to smirk, "most excellent, that's all I need to know."

"But there's more your highness. Turns out the humans have alot of anger, and if they're anything like that two legged human, then your plan will work...whatever it is. Why do you need them anyways?"

"It's simple dear child. I have a spell that allows me to absorb negative energies from someone and make myself more powerful. Why do you think I had the Crystal Empire for so long?"

"Cause after crushing their spirits, they had nothing but negative thoughts."

"Hmm yes, you are clever Lightning Dust. And if these humans are like that one we saw, then I will become unstoppable. Not even the Crystal Heart will be able to break me up again." He chuckled to himself, "oh yes, the Crystal Empire will be mine once more." He closed his eyes, and his dark red horn glowed once more, and before long, his smirk grew bigger, "found their world, now I'll take care of them."

"And what about me?"

"You will try again to get the Crystal Heart."

"But then they'll attack me again."

"Not if they follow me, and knowing their type, they're bound to follow me to Earth. The Empire will have very weak defenses, you'll be able to take the Crystal Heart with ease."

"Well if you say so, then I'm willing to give it a try, but how will they know you'll be on Earth?"

"I have a plan for that."

When morning came, alot of residants and visitors to the Crystal Empire were on edge, and they had every right to be on edge. While many locked themselves up in their homes or hotel suites, Matthew and Starlight Glimmer were making their way to the spa. Not for a makeover or a back-rub. No, the reason was because a pony had some info to share. That pony was one of the crystal empire's residants; Hope. She told them that if there was enough negative energy in one or more of the same type of creature, Sombra could use his spell to make himself powerful, which also drains any light and love that remains in the creatures he's targetting.

"We were lucky though," said Hope.

"I don't think being chained up and forced to work as slaves for him is what you would call lucky," said Starlight.

"You are correct there Ms Glimmer, but there is more to King Sombra's dark magic, as we found out more recently from a book Princess Cadance found. It stated that if all the love and light are removed from somepony, or creature by King Sombra's dark magic, it would allow him to create two things. One; a dark dome surronding the area, hiding it from the light and the world."

"And the Second?" Matthew was almost afraid of what the second effect would be.

"The second effect would be to turn them into pure monsters, which unless given love and light to change back, could lead to a complete transformation that can't be undone."

Starlight gasped while Matthew gulped.

"We're not a hundred percent sure if that would happen, but thankfully it never happened as we still had some hope remaining, and before King Sombra could create his dark dome, he was defeated."

"Yes, you were lucky," said Starlight. They thanked Hope for the information, then headed off back to the castle, "at least that explains why King Sombra didn't attack you. But now I fear your world might be in big trouble again."

"That's yesterday's news," he muttered.

Starlight raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on Starlight, sure King Sombra knows my kind may have a bit of anger, but he doesn't know where we're from. For all he knows, we could be beyond the borders of Equestria. He'll never be able to find out where the humans are."

"Hmm, yeah I guess you got a point, unless he has a spell that can locate a creature's homeworld."

"Do you know of any spells like that?"

"Uh...no, no I don't."

"There you go then Starlight. Look, as long as we don't mention that world, or what my species are, we'll be fine. Besides, if that King Sombra nutjob shows up, he'll get blasted again by the Crystal Heart."

"I hope you're right."

They made it back into the castle where they were greeted by Twilight Sparkle and King Thorax.

"What's going on?" Starlight asked, now sounding a little worried.

"Thorax said that last night, he saw a suspicious looking pony in the hallways of the castle, and this pony was near your room Matthew."

Thorax nodded, "at first, I thought nothing of it, figuring it was one of the ponies that work here in this castle. That was until this morning when I spoke with Shining Armor and Cadance, and they said they'd never seen or heard a pony like that before."

"Could it have been Lightning Dust?" Matthew asked.

"No, it didn't look like her," Thorax answered with a shake of his head. "No, this one looked really different."

"King Sombra could've used a spell to change her appearance like changelings can," added Twilight, "so it could've been her in disguise."

"Oh no," Starlight groaned, "and if she was close by, then she must've overheard our conversation last night, as well hearing about the humans and Earth. And going on what we just learned from Hope, he could very well..."

Starlight was interupted at that moment by a loud low howling sound.

"It's him again!" shouted a castle guard.

"Be ready this time!" shouted Shining Armor as he ran down the hallway, wearing his armor. "If King Sombra shows up, we'll just push him back and keep him out of the Empire."

"But, this doesn't make any sense, why would he attack the Empire?" Twilight asked.

Matthew and Starlight ran to the nearest window and saw his Shadow looming on the outskirts of the Empire once again.

"He's not attacking, he's delivering a message," said Starlight.

A sinister cackle was heard, followed by a sinister voice, "my former slaves, you will under my control once more real soon, but for now, consider yourselves lucky that I have no interest in you. I have a prior engagment to attend to, then I shall return. Enjoy your freedom while you still have it."

Without warning, a portal opened up and the shadowy King Sombra moved towards it.

"He's heading for Earth!"

Within a minute, the once manicing shadow of King Sombra disappeared from view, and the portal closed.

"Oh, that's not good."

"Gee, you think Starlight?" groaned Matthew. "Oh this is just great. Just Great," he added angerily. "I suppose we're gonna have to go back and deal with him?"

"We got no choice, unless you want him to attack the innocent people on your world."

"They're not that innocent," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Matthew?"

"Oh, uh, nothing Twilight. Get the rest of the gang and we'll go after him."

Twilight turned to leave, but Starlight stopped, "leave Patrick, Ryan, Emily, Zoe and anypony who's not an element of harmony. Something tells me the Empire will need them here, considering who's still waiting out there to make _her_ move."

Twilight understood and ran off. She returned a minute later with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Trixie.

"Trixie, what are you doing here?" Starlight asked.

"What? Do you really think the Great and Powerful Trixie can't of assistance to you?"

"Trixie, you should just leave this to the professionals," said Rainbow Dash.

Trixie glared up at Rainbow Dash. "Alright you two, knock it off," Matthew said firmly, "you're all going. Though I was told that I can't fight King Sombra, so I'm not going to be of much use this time. So I think I'll just stay here and help protect the Crystal Heart."

"But you can't," objected Applejack. "No one knows more about your world than you do."

"I'm sure there are lots of other people that can help you."

Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow this, and even Rainbow Dash was starting to get suspicious at this statement.

"The Empire will be fine with everyone else here," Starlight said firmly. "You're coming back with us, and that's final."

"Fine!" Matthew grumbled.

"Alright everypo...er, everybody, gather together," said Twilight. "I'll take us back to Earth."

Her horn lit up and within moments, the team of nine were gone. Shining Armor meanwhile spoke with the guards, "with them on Earth, we'll have to double the protection of the Crystal Heart. I want everypony on guard at all times."

"Yes Sir," saluted the Crystal Soldiers.

"If I may Shining Armor," said King Thorax. "Rose and I can offer up many of our changeling guards to add extra protection for the Empire."

"Well we could use all the help we can get, so I say, send in your best Thorax."

Thorax saluted and called his own changelings over, "changelings have always been known for being evil, and heartless, but now is our chance to prove to Equestria we are walking away from that path. So let's get out there and make sure this Empire is safe, not just for the residants, but for all who are here today."

"Yes your highness," and the changelings flew off to begin their work, leaving only Rose standing at the far back, and smiling.

"How was that?" Thorax asked.

"Not bad, you're definetly going to make a great king Thorax."

Thorax blushed hearing that.

A bright light appeared in the driveway of a house as the mane 7, Trixie and Matthew returned to Earth.

"Hey look at that, no snow," smiled Rainbow Dash. "It's a good thing since the last time we were here, we were hoof deep in that stuff, and it was beyond cold."

"Yeah, yeah, winter is tough, now where's that King Sombra?" Matthew asked.

Twilight looked around, but nothing seemed like it was thrown into chaos.

"I don't think he's in New Liskeard, or anywhere near your property Matthew."

Matthew looked around, and groaned, "oh great, wrong place to be at. Tell me Twilight, why are we back in the drivway of my house?"

"Because it's only one of two places I knew."

Matthew kicked the ground, "great, he could be anywhere and we're back at my place."

"Sorry Matthew, but I'm not familar with your world remember?" Twilight looked down sadly.

Matthew groaned, "it's alright Twilight, I understand how that spell works, so I don't blame you. But isn't there a way for you to find where King Sombra is?"

"Perhaps, but I won't know the location, unless I looked at a map or whatever humans have."

"Well luckily, we do have maps, they're in my garage."

Matthew walked over to his biggest garage, slid the door open and lead the group inside. Trixie was about to set a hoof inside, when she backed up in disgust, "ew, what is that smell?"

"It's called oil, stuff humans use for their automobiles," Starlight explained. "I'm not sure how they work, I'm just going on what I do know."

Matthew layed out maps of different parts of the world, while Twilight's horn lit up and she focused hard on finding where King Sombra was. As Matthew layed down a map of Canada, Twilight snapped back to reality, "I know where he is. He's weak from using the portal spell, so we have a fighting chance."

"Great, so where is he?"

"He's right there." She said, pointing to a spot on the Canadian map.

Matthew looked and smacked his forehead, "you have got to be kidding me. Ottawa?"

"You have got to be kidding us. Matthew left us behind?" Ryan asked when Princess Cadance told them.

"It was Starlight's request," she replied. "She said that you could do more here in the Empire than you would on Earth."

The three original human heroes looked to each other nervously. Zoe was confused, "so you'll be of more help here, and Matthew will be working on Earth. What's the big deal?"

No one answered right away, until Emily broke the silence, "this mission's going to be harder than the last two times, especially for Matthew."

"What is Ottawa?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's the Captail of Canada, and one of the biggest cities in all of Ontario, with lots of people in that city alone. Not to mention," Matthew added as he paced back and forth, "it's where the Government resides."

"Government?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Premiers, the Prime Minister and so on and so forth. It would be a bad thing if Sombra unleashed his darkness all over the city."

"Then we better get over there and stop him Sugarcube." She turned to Twilight, "can you teleport us there?"

Twilight shook her head, "not without having seen any of the sights there, and there's too many of us to teleport all at once." She shuddered, remembering the time she teleported herself and Spike when she first got tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Then I guess it's by your truck Matthew."

"My truck? Are you crazy Applejack? That darn bucket of bolts has been causing enough problems as it is, and probably won't get us anywhere near the city of Ottawa. Heck, I'd be surprised if it gets out of New Liskeard."

"It's worth a try though, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course it's worth a try," nodded Starlight. "We can't let King Sombra hurt those people, or worse, turn them into monsters."

"Say what now?" Applejack asked, raising her eyebrow again.

"Hope told us back at the Spa. If creatures have the love and light taken away, King Sombra's dark magic can turn them into monsters." The ponies gasped hearing that, "but like Twilight said, his energy levels are low, so we have a good chance of stopping him."

"So, what are you waiting for Matthew?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Go get your keys, extra weapons and let's go after that evil monster."

"Sure, that'll help," Matthew muttered and walked over towards the house.

"Geez, he's a little ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Rainbow asked. "What in the hay is going on with him?"

Pinkie looked over to Starlight, who looked down nervously, _"she knows something, but why not tell us...unless, it's a Pinkie Promise."_

Matthew walked into the house and went over to the closest with all his paintball guns. He looked at them and sighed, "these won't be any good, but if Dash says to get them, then I'll take them."

"And what do you think you're doing now Matthew?" asked an angry voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw Sara. She was staring at him with the angeriest eyes ever shown.

"Getting into probably my biggest and dumbest fight yet," he answered. "Sorry Sara, I don't have time to chat, but the evil Unicorn King Sombra is here on Earth, and he wants to turn humans into his monsterious slaves, and make himself more powerful." He paused for a moment, "geez, if I just heard this stuff right now, it would sound silly."

"It is silly."

"Well it's true, and I need to get to Ottawa."

"Ottawa?! Ottawa!? I've been asking you if we could go outside of New Liskeard for a short while, and you've said no, now you're off to Ottawa with your little horses."

"Ponies, they're ponies Sara, and I don't have time for this."

Starlight Glimmer walked over to the back porch to check on Matthew, but stayed out of sight when she heard raised voices from inside.

"Make the time then Matthew, cause I'm sick and tired of this."

"Look, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Twilight doesn't know the location, and the teleportaion spell isn't strong enough for nine of us. That's why we need my stupid truck."

"It never seems to be your choice anymore, is it? So what happens after this, not leaving the house at all?"

"I got some plans for afterwords."

"You have plans for afterwords? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Sara, we will discuss this later."

"No, I want to discuss it now. Ever since your battle in Toronto, you've become a mere shadow of what you once were. You've also become a hermit, hiding away and with the way you're talking, it almost sounds like you're..." it suddenly hit Sara, "if worse comes to pass, you have a way of leaving all this behind. You're going to escape to Equestria aren't you?"

"It's a better solution than hiding out here."

"And what about your family? Your friends? This house?"

"I can always build another house, I have plenty of friends in Equestria, and the others here will understand my choice, and as for family, well we don't talk about that."

"But it's silly, running away from your problems isn't going to help, and what about me?"

Matthew looked her firmly in the eyes, "I'm not running away, I'm escaping before the net closes in on me. People are not stupid, they'll figure out who I am and they will track me down, but when they do, I'll be long gone."

"So in other words, you'll just leave me behind, as well as this world."

"Sara, you have to understand..."

"No, I think I get it. You don't want any reminders of this world dragging along behind you as you escape and live on a world not meant to be yours. You're just running away like a real scaredy cat. If you just told them the truth..."

"Sara, for the last time, they won't LISTEN!" he shouted. "I don't know many times I have to say this, just to get into your thick head. We don't live on a world where people want to hear the truth, they rather believe in blaming each other, and you know it! If you don't, then maybe you're just as bad as THEM!"

Silence fell between the two of them, and it was barely a few seconds before Matthew realised what he said.

"Well," Sara said, breaking the silence, "nice to know you think of me that way."

"Sara, I didn't..."

"I can see why you were alone before, cause the moment you let someone in your life, you make them regret ever meeting you."

"Sara..."

"As soon as you leave, I will take my stuff, lock up and go away. You won't have to worry about me ever again."

"No, Sara please, I didn't..."

"Just do whatever you want, and enjoy your life on the Run, but one thing's for sure, you won't see me if and when you ever get back here."

Starlight covered her mouth with her hooves in the hope they wouldn't hear her. Matthew and Sara were now silent, that was until Matthew grabbed the truck keys and said; "make sure Bridget's got enough food, then lock up and leave. Have a good life Sara, wherever you go."

He turned the door handle and walked out to find Starlight.

"Not a word to any of the ponies, got it?"

Starlight did the Pinkie Promise, even though she really didn't want to. By now, the other ponies were over by Matthew's truck, and looking worried, "is everything alright Darling?" Rarity asked. "We could hear shouting."

"I don't want to talk about it Rarity," he answered. He climbed into the cab of the truck and turned the key, but to his annoyance, it wouldn't start. He turned it again, and again, but still nothing happened.

"That doesn't sound good, whatever that is," said Trixie.

"That would be his truck, and our only means of transportation," groaned Rainbow Dash.

Matthew opened the hood and worked on the engine some more. He got angry and hit it a few times, but unlike that day in the parking lot, his eyes didn't turn a different color. He got back into the cab and started the truck again, this time it roared into life.

"Climb in ponies, next stop; Ottawa!" he said, trying to sound cheerful, but it was a failed attempt.

They climbed in and sat where they could. Twilight though was surprised to see Sara walking out of the house with her suitcases, and locking the door behind her.

"Is Sara joining us?" she asked.

"No, she's going her own way."

"Did you two break up?"

"I rather not talk about it."

He put the truck into gear, and slowly but surely, they drove to the edge of the driveway and towards New Liskeard. Sara followed behind them into the town, but once they reached the highway, they split up. Matthew groaned and tried his level best to hold back his tears, though one or two slipped.

"Let's just hope we can get there before Sombra regains his strength," he said to the ponies. "I just hope this situation doesn't get any worse than it already is."

"I really wish he wouldn't say that," groaned Pinkie Pie. Deep down, she was worried that her vision back at Sugarcube Corner was about to come true.


	6. Can't Hold Back the Secrets

_**Chapter 6: Can't Hold Back the Secrets**_

Leaving New Liskeard, Matthew's truck managed, somehow, to make it over the many hills on the way to North Bay and once through North Bay, the group made their way down a long highway that would take them to Ottawa.

"Why didn't we take the bigger highway?" suggested Rainbow Dash. "After all, Starlight used that one when she was on her rampage two years ago, hence how she was able to get to us that quickly."

Starlight smacked her forehead, "I'm never going to hear the end of it!"

"The other highway isn't a great place to travel on," Matthew lied. "It's bumper to bumper all the way there, this way is longer, but we'll get there faster. You'll see."

Now Applejack was getting suspicious, considering she can tell when someone is lying.

They continued on for quite a while until they reached a small town called Mattawa. Matthew looked down at the gauge showing much gas was in the truck's tank. He groaned unhappily, "oh great, this means we'll have to stop."

"So? We fill up and move on," said Rainbow Dash. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Matthew muttered under his breath.

They pulled up beside the pumps, but before getting out, Matthew grabbed his hat and jacket to hide his identity again. The ponies were confused by this, except for Starlight, and waited for him to say something about it. But he didn't as he climbed out and started pumping gas into his truck.

"Is it just me or is Matthew acting weirder than usual?" Twilight asked.

"He's definetly lying about the highway," said Applejack. "I can see it on his face."

"And he did seem to want to stay out of this battle this time, even though it's on his world," added Rainbow Dash. "I don't know why, but this doesn't seem like the Matthew we know."

"Indeed Darlings," added Rarity. "The Matthew we know may have an attitude problem, as we saw last year, but he's like all of us rolled into one person. Yet now, something seems off."

"I think he did break up with Sara," said Fluttershy, putting her voice into the conversation. "Why else wouldn't he explain where she's going?"

"That would explain that, but what about before then? You have to admit, he seems more tense than ever."

The other ponies nodded with Rarity on that one. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started shuddering, "uh oh, I've seen that one before," said Applejack. "Usually that means someone you never expect to happen will happen."

"Yes, and it's giving me weird visions too," groaned Pinkie. "This one in particular was scary. Matthew was scary."

"Matthew, being the scary one?" Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow. "Please, he's not the type to scare anyone. He's too kind and caring to be really scary."

"I don't know, look back to what happened in Las Pegasus last time," said Fluttershy. "He went all nuts on the changelings, remember?"

The driver's door opened and Matthew peared inside, "I just need to pay for the gas, then we're out of here." He closed the door and walked inside.

"He seems fine to me," said Trixie. "Don't you agree with me Starlight?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you Trixie, but I don't believe he is fine."

Inside the gas station, Matthew waited in a line-up to pay his gas. Despite Mattawa being a small town, there was quite a few people buying gas and other things from this gas station. Matthew kept the collar of his jacket up in the hopes of not being spotted. And he wouldn't have, had it not been for what happened next.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" shouted an angry voice. It was a single man with a shotgun.

People jumped and screamed, then did as they were told. Matthew followed the orders, but he wasn't happy, _"Seriously, I don't have time for this,"_ he thought to himself.

The robber marched over to the counter, asking for all the money. The clerk did as he was told, and gave all the money to the robber.

"Now, empty your wallets, give me all your money and credit cards!" shouted the robber.

"Why don't you leave already you dumb piece of garbage?!" muttered Matthew, but was loud enough to be heard.

The Robber walked over towards Matthew, "excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"You heard me, you greedy fool. Why not just go and get lost? We don't have time to deal with your type's stupidity."

"Stupidity? Okay buster, you asked for it," and the robber smacked Matthew with the gun. "Maybe that'll teach you to keep your mouth shut in future. Now give me your..." but as he tried to hit Matthew again, he found his gun being caught. "What?!"

Matthew's eyes went dark red again as his rage took over, "okay, you had your fun, now it's my turn." He pulled the gun away from the robber, got up and smashed it aganist the counter. The Robber pulled out a knife and ordered for Matthew to get down. He didn't though and karate kicked the knife out of the robber's hand.

"Uh, let me go please. Show mercy," pleaded the robber.

A dark smirk came to Matthew's face, "I think not you piece of garbage."

He threw a punch at the guy's face, then punched him in the stomach. As he leaned forward in pain, Matthew grabbed him by the hair and threw him over to the counter, where he banged the front of his head. As the robber groaned, Matthew grabbed hold of the guy and started punching him in the face, again and again. Blood dripped down from the robber's nose and mouth as he groaned in pain.

"Next time," Matthew snarled, "do something more productive with your life, and stay out of my way Punk!" He hit the guy again, knocking him out cold.

The other people in the gas station looked in pure shock. Matthew put down his money on the counter and walked out.

As he did so, his eyes returned to normal, and he groaned, "ow, what the heck happened with my hands? Why do they hurt so much?"

He climbed into the truck, and after a couple of failed attempts to start, it roared into life and drove on towards Ottawa.

"You alright Sugarcube? You seem more tense than ever," said Applejack.

"I'm fine AJ." He didn't want to talk anymore, so he turned on the radio and they listened to music throughout the journey.

By late afternoon, they were still nowhere near Ottawa. There was however another problem, the truck was starting to smoke, "that's not a good sign," Matthew finally said after hours of silence. "Sorry ponies, we'll have to get off the road and let the truck cool down."

"But King Sombra's deep within Ottawa," said Rainbow Dash, "we have to stop him."

Twilight's horn lit up and as the truck pulled off the road and into a wooded area, she spoke to the others; "we have nothing to worry about, he's still weak after his journey. We got time to rest up, and allow Matthew to work on his truck."

Once they had stopped, Rainbow Dash made a temporary camp-site for the ponies to rest at, while Matthew got out his tools.

"Well at least we can stretch our legs for a while," sighed Rarity. "It was a little cramp in the back-seat of the truck."

"That's because there's more than a few of us sitting in the back-seat of the truck," said Applejack. "If we had a second vehicle, I don't think we'd have a problem with space. Not asking for help, especially in this case, is just one more reason why I've been getting suspicious of him."

"You have every right to be," groaned Starlight to herself, but not loud enough for anypony to hear. She was deeply regretting doing the Pinkie Promises. After a minute though, a sly idea came to her head, _"yes, that could work."_

Matthew walked over towards them ten mintues later, "the engine is overheating, and now I can't even get the truck started. Looks like our waiting period will be a tad bit longer, not that I mind."

"Not that you mind?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What if King Sombra gained his strength back and attacked those people in Ottawa?" asked Fluttershy. "Wouldn't you be worried for their safety?"

"Yeah Matthew, wouldn't you be concerned for those people?" said Starlight, not even looking over towards him. "After all, you've been helping people for a while now, and you've always shown concern before. Why aren't you showing more now?"

"I...well I...of course I'm concerned about them...maybe," he muttered.

"Maybe?" Twilight asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Or maybe this time," continued Starlight, "he's got more to think about than his concerns. Yeah that's probably it."

It suddenly hit Matthew, "Starlight, I know what you're doing. You promised not to say anything."

"Say anything about what?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing."

"Of course there's nothing to talk about. After all, why wouldn't everything be perfect for him? After all, he's saved the world twice, so he would be loved by others. You are loved by others aren't you?"

"Knock it off Starlight!" snapped Matthew.

"Hey, I'm only going on the facts we the ponies know about you. Which is true, isn't it?"

"Sure doesn't seem like it," muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Is everything alright with you Matthew?" Fluttershy asked.

Matthew backed up nervously as he had all the ponies staring at him with curious and stern faces, all except for Starlight. He made a mental note to kick her in the flank.

"Come on Matthew, you can tell us, we're your friends," said Twilight.

"That's true, and friends don't hide things from their friends," Starlight called out.

"Glimmer, I'm going to seriously kick you in the flank." The faces of the ponies continued to look at him. He tried to ignore them, but it was no use, they wouldn't look away. "ARGH! Alright, alright I'll tell you. Nothing's fine for me, happy now?!" he shouted.

The ponies gasped in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Twilight.

Matthew sighed and gave in, "while you ponies have been getting parties and parades for all the good you did in saving the worlds, I've gotten none of that. Instead, I've been getting blamed for all the damage that was done in Toronto."

"What?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "I know I asked this before, but I have to ask it again, didn't people see that happen on your televisions?"

"They believe you guys were either holograms, robots or added in after words. They only focused on the one human there, and that was me."

"You got to be kidding me."

"And I'm also getting blamed for the damage done on the highway from Markham to New Liskeard. I'll admit at first, it wasn't much to worry about, but overtime, lots more people were starting to believe in those statements and many wanted me locked away for a very long time, with no chance of ever seeing the light of day again. They call me a Monster, a criminal and other words I wish not to repeat in front of you ponies." He sighed again and continued, "the argument between Sara and myself was the result of all that. She'd been helping me to hide away from other people's attention, but I guess she was having enough of that. Well that and my refusal to go anywhere outside of New Liskeard."

"So when Twilight and Starlight came to get you, that made this trip..."

"The only time I'd be leaving New Liskeard. Yes Rarity, you got it right," Matthew nodded. "Anyways, things got heated between us and she broke up with me. Added with the blames I've been getting, it's just been one more reason why I don't want to fight in Ottawa. If I get spotted, it's all over for me. And that's pretty much it."

"Are you a hundred percent sure on that?" Starlight asked, raising an eyebrow at Matthew, "cause it doesn't feel like it."

"Seriously, I'm going to smack you good!"

"Yeah, you can try, but you won't succeed."

"What else are you hiding from us?" asked Pinkie, glaring firmly at Matthew, and soon the other ponies, minus Starlight, were glaring at him.

Matthew smacked his forehead, " _of course they want the full truth, why wouldn't they?_ Fine, I'll tell you. It's gotten so bad around here, that I fear my time here may be coming to an end. Either I risk going to jail and be locked away for the rest of my life, or I could escape to another place."

"You mean somewhere else in Ontario?" Fluttershy asked.

It suddenly came to Twilight, "no, he's going to leave Earth all together."

"Is it true?" Rarity asked in surprise.

Matthew nodded, "either Equestria or Sunset Shimmer's homeworld, I've yet to make up my mind on where to go."

"So let me get this straight," said Applejack, "you're being blamed for damage, even though it wasn't your fault, and instead of talking about it with others, you're thinking of running away to Equestria or the other human world?"

"I wouldn't call it running, but yeah, you got it."

"But why not talk about it with other people?" Fluttershy asked. "Surely they would listen to you."

Matthew shook his head, "no they won't. In this day and age, the art of conversation is gone, people question the methods and then they start blaming. I know you don't believe me, I know cause Starlight was stunned to learn this back in the Crystal Empire, but it's all true. There is no way to help me here, _that's_ why I'm leaving this world. But Sara, the dumb girl can't get that through her head."

The seven ponies, minus Starlight, just couldn't believe what they had heard.

"So that explains all your visits to Equestria, you've been checking to see if you'll like being there," said Applejack.

"Indeed, and I've done the same with Sunset Shimmer's homeworld too. I got two good choices, and when the time comes, I'll be out of here and living a proper life. And please don't try talking me out of this, cause Sara has tried too much and she's gotten on my nerves." He narrowed his eyes at Starlight, "make sure you keep a good look out now."

"Don't worry, I always do."

Matthew grunted as he turned and went back to the truck. The ponies looked to Starlight, "you knew all along and didn't tell us?"

"I couldn't AJ, because he made me do the Pinkie Promise more than once."

"Darn it, what a time to do that," groaned Rainbow Dash. "I mean for Celestia's sake, he should know that he can't hide things from his friends. Right Pinkie?"

But Pinkie Pie was nowhere to be seen.

"Two guesses where Pinkie is, and the first one doesn't count," muttered Applejack.

Matthew decided to rest in the truck for a bit. He folded up his jacket and placed it on the handle bars to make a make-shift pillow. As he layed down, he sighed and said; "what do you want Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie's head popped up from the back-seat, "how did you know I was here?"

"One; you're Pinkie Pie, you can do the impossible. Two; I could hear you breathing back there."

"Oh. Listen Matthew, I know things are looking bad right now, but they can turn around for the better."

"How?"

"Maybe if everypo...uh, everybody got together and talked things over, maybe that will solve everything. Or even better yet, sing together. That always works for us."

"Well this isn't Equestria Pinkie. We don't break into songs whenever we want, and we certainly don't talk to each other."

"But..."

"Listen Pinkie, I appearcite you trying to help and all, but this is far beyond fixing, and as I told you ponies, it leaves me with only one option left. I'm afraid this time, your methods are not gonna be able to help. Friendship is alive and well on your world, and on Sunset's world too, but here, it's gone. We got nothing."

"Oh come on, put a smile back on your face, things will get better, at least I hope they will."

"Hope, barely means anything here." He turned away from Pinkie, "I just want to be alone for a while Pinkie, if that's okay."

Pinkie nodded, but didn't leave the truck. She instead layed down on the back-seat. Matthew was about to ask her to leave, but he decided aganist it, and instead tried to have a nap, with little success.

Back in the Empire, Patrick was up on a ladder and putting something up on one of the pillars for the castle, "What is he doing?" asked one of the changeling guards.

"I'm not sure," said a Crystal Guard.

"It's a camera from my world," he answered. "Now if Lightning Dust tries to get the Crystal Heart again, and you don't notice her, we'll spot her with my IPad and we can alert you."

"How?" asked the Changeling guard.

"With these," said Ryan as he stepped down from the stairs. He was holding onto the wireless headsets, "keep those on, and we'll have triple protection. If Lightning Dust tries her stunt again, she'll have no chance in getting through."

Shining Armor watched on from the doorway of the castle, and nodded.

"We should really consider getting pieces like cameras and wireless headsets for our world."

"Well you might get that chance if Matthew moves here."

This caught Cadance's attention as she was coming down to see how things were going, "Matthew's going to move here?"

"Either that or the other human world."

"How do you know this stuff, uh Ryan is it?"

"Yeah the name's Ryan, and it's obvious to see, what with the whole world aganist him, and thinking like he would, he would want to leave Earth and go somewhere he believes he'll be welcomed."

"You gathered that from the few times we've seen him?" Patrick asked.

"That, and hearing all the reports on television and the internet. And I doubt any creature can convince him to stay on Earth," he added before Cadance could say anything else. "Once his mind is set on something, he never gives up."

"Ain't that the truth."

In the castle itself, Emily and Zoe were watching over Flurry Heart, "geez those wings are huge," exclaimed Zoe. "Anyone would think those wings belonged to an adult pony."

"Oh I'm sure she'll grow into them," said Emily. "Ain't that right Flurry?"

Flurry Heart just giggled as Emily tickled her belly.

"Hey Emily, listen I know it's hard to see Ryan with me, but you have to know that I would never dream of hurting him, or make him forget all the good times you guys had together."

"I know you wouldn't hurt him, you don't look like that type of person."

"And, I'm also the type of person who wants to make friends, not gain enemies. So, do you think we could be friends?" she extended a hand out to Emily.

"I don't know, it's just weird, the ex-girlfriend and the current girlfriend being friends? That's never been done before."

Zoe sighed, "yeah you're right, but hopefully maybe we can be buds. And maybe you won't be weirded out by us together."

Zoe got up from her chair and walked out of the room, passing Thorax and Rose in the hallway. Emily sighed and looked down to Flurry Heart, who had her tounge out and shaking her head.

"Maybe not right now, but someday, right Flurry?"

Flurry stopped shaking her head and gave a small giggle.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. Still, I wonder how Matthew and the others are doing right now."

Once the truck had cooled down, Matthew was able to fix the engine and after another failed attempt to start, the group of heroes started off once again. Only now they weren't talking. The ponies were thinking up ways they could help Matthew with his problem. After all, walking or running away from your problems doesn't help, as they knew all too well from past adventures.

Finally, they reached the city of Ottawa.

"My word, this place sure is big," said Rarity. "There must be alot of stores in this city, if only..."

"Forget it Rarity, we're not shopping in this city," Matthew said bluntly. "It's bad enough I'm a wanted man by the whole world, can you imagine what would happen if they saw you with me?"

"They might not believe we're real," said Rainbow Dash. "They could let us through with no trouble."

"Forget it, we're just going to find Sombra, then _you_ ponies are taking him down. I'm staying out of it."

 _"Yep, he's definetly lost his fighting spirit, and his can-do attitude,"_ Starlight thought to herself.

They drove on through the city, not being recongized by anyone, somehow surprising Matthew with that, until they reached an area near Parliament, the place to find members of the Goverment, including the Prime Minister.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Rarity asked.

"Simple," Matthew answered as he grabbed his trench coat and hat, "I'll keep my eyes open while sitting on that bench, while Twilight and Starlight go invisible with their magic and look in the other directions I can't see."

"And the rest of us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You stay here and hidden out of the way."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our pal Matthew?"

"I'm here, I'm just being more cautious than ever. Now Starlight, Twilight, let's go."

The two ponies didn't need to be told twice, they climbed out of the truck, leaving the other ponies behind, much to Rainbow's annoyance, "we shouldn't be sitting in here? We should be out there helping to keep an eye open for Sombra."

"Not a chance," came a blunt voice. It was coming from a wireless headset Matthew kept in the truck, "now keep quiet, otherwise you're going to blow my eardrums out with your rants."

"I do not rant!"

"Sorry Sugarcube, we'll be quiet," said Applejack as she placed a hoof on Rainbow's mouth.

"Thank you."

Matthew got a newspaper from a nearby stand, then sat down on the bench. Starlight and Twilight sat on the other side of the bench, all the while remaining invisible. From that point onwards, the group became quiet, which Starlight didn't like. She felt it just gave Matthew more time to really think about where he would go when this was over.


	7. The Demon is Loose

_**Chapter 7: The Demon Is Loose**_

Cadance soon returned, allowing Emily to go back to her living quarters. However, none of them had realised that they had been watched, for using some of the magic given to her by King Sombra was Lightning Dust. She had heard everything during Zoe and Emily's conversation, and that had given her an idea on how to steal the Crystal Heart.

She flew along quietly until Emily entered into her room, then she revealed herself, "down in the dumps are you?"

Emily jumped and upon seeing Lightning Dust, grabbed her paintball gun and pointed it right in her face, "you got alot of nerve coming here Lightning Dust, this place is crawling with guards, and I can take you down with ease."

Lightning Dust scoffed, "them, stop me? Not a chance, but you on the other hoof, well _you_ could take me down."

"Compilments won't save you Lighting, you're going to the cells."

"So much anger with you, you upset about something?" she asked, raising a nasty eyebrow. "Like seeing your ex-boyfriend with another girl, and having her ask to be your friend?" The silence that followed allowed Lightning Dust to smirk, "I seemed to hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

"Maybe, it does...hey wait a second, how did you know about that?"

"I might've overheard some things."

Emily continued to point her paintball gun at Lightning Dust, "you are not going to trick me Lightning Dust, I got my eye on you right now, and soon I'll cover you in paintballs."

"You and I are not so different you know? I mean at one time, we had it all. We were at the top of our games, and we had bright futures. Then along comes some crazy fool, and just like that, everything goes down the drain."

"Zoe did not steal Ryan away!"

"Perhaps, but seeing her here is her way of making fun of you. After all, isn't that why you wouldn't except her offer for friendship? I mean, why make friends with the one that has taken it all away, then mocks you in the face with her pressence?"

Silence filled the room, then Emily lowered her gun.

"It does hurt seeing her with him."

"Oh, so you have been robbed of everything, just like me. See, we're not so different after all."

"But you want to help Sombra conquer the empire."

"A small price to pay, if it means I will finally get what I've been wanting. You know, you could get what _you_ want."

"I don't want to get back with Ryan."

"Oh that's not what I meant dear girl," smirked Lightning Dust, her plan was working better than she thought. "I merely meant making her look like the fool."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well if you don't, she'll just keep mocking you day after day, until all that's left is the hatred and the rage within you. No family, no friends, no anything. But if you help me, I can help you make her look like a fool, and you'll get your respect and future back."

Those words floated around Emily's head, _"well if she's not a friend, then I guess that makes her my enemy, and she could mock me everyday. Unless...but do I help somepony who wants to cause trouble for this beautiful empire?"_

"How would you feel, being an outcast while she lives the life that was once yours?"

"It would stink." Emily let go of her gun and it dropped to the floor with a clang, "how can I help?"

Lightning Dust's smirk grew, "simple child, take the crystal heart and deliver it to me. From there, all your problems will be gone." She flew over to the window and using Sombra's dark magic, changed herself to look like a crystal guard, "I will be waiting for you by the tracks." She took off, leaving Emily alone in stunned silence.

Outside the room, Spike the Dragon overheard it all.

"Oh no, we can't have that happen. I got to warn Ryan and the others," and he ran off as fast as his little dragon legs could carry him, " _this is one of those times I wish I had wings_ ," he thought to himself.

Back in Ottawa, it was starting to get dark and Sombra had not shown himself. Twilight used her magic to track him, but she kept on saying; "he hasn't recovered."

"This is getting boring," groaned Rainbow Dash, "I want something to do."

"Will you quit that whining Rainbow?" groaned Applejack. "You're giving me a headache."

"For the record Darling," said Rarity, "what Rainbow Dash did wasn't whining, it was merely complaining. I can show you whining and show you the difference."

" _Don't even think about it Rarity, and please be quiet!"_ snapped Matthew's voice from the headset.

"Well sorry for talking with friends Matthew," Rarity huffed. "You know, just because you're upset, it doesn't give you the excuse to take it out on us."

Matthew sighed, _"I'm sorry ponies, I don't mean to be angry, it's just with everything that's been going on, it's taken away alot of my happiness. I just got to remind myself that soon, I will be happy again, once away from here."_

"Yeah, we're still not..."

" _Applejack, please don't talk me out of this."_

 _"Believe me I've tried,"_ they heard Starlight Glimmer say.

" _Hey Starlight, ever heard of personal space?"_ Matthew asked a moment later.

The group waited and waited, and soon it was nighttime. Street lights were coming on, and there were fewer people walking along on the sidewalks and past parliament, not even noticing Matthew on the bench.

"Nothing's happening around here," sighed Applejack. "I think it's best we call it a night."

Twilight had heard her cowpony friend, and had to agree, "I still can't sense his power rising, so I think we got time to rest, but where can we go?"

"I can always get us a hotel room, and with luck, not draw attention to ourselves," Matthew answered

But just as they were about to get up and leave, Starlight's expression changed to a horrified look, "I don't think we're going to have time for that. He's here!" she cried.

A deep low howl could be heard, and within moments, a massive shadow appeared with two green and red eyes showing through the shadow.

"What is that thing?" cried a bystander.

"Who cares?! RUN!" cried another and everyone started running.

Twilight though was shocked and confused, "but I didn't sense his power at all, so where did that energy come from?"

"I think he was able to prevent you from noticing his power growing, or track where he properly was," said Starlight. She undid her spell, revealing their pressence.

Matthew backed up, pretending to be a normal bystander.

"Hey, we need you!" cried Starlight.

Matthew looked around, pretending he didn't know who Starlight was talking to. Starlight rolled her eyes, turned her attention back to Sombra and shot a magical beam of energy at him, which went through and disppeared into the sky.

"Oh right, I forgot."

Sombra stared at the unicorn and alicorn, then turned and floated off towards a certain desintation; parliament itself.

"Oh no, he's going after the government," Matthew groaned. He shook his head, "this is really bad, these are the people that help run the country, and if he gets to them..."

" _Biiiiiiiig Trouble,"_ they heard Pinkie say.

"Yeah, thanks for saying that Pinkie," said Matthew. He ran off back to his truck and grabbed his weapons, "I may not be able to hit him, but I can help get those people out. Pinkie, take the keys," he reached into his pocket and tossed them to Pinkie, who caught them with her mouth, "when we give the word, come get us."

Pinkie nodded her head repeatily, and before anypony else could say anything, Matthew was already running off with Twilight and Starlight.

Back in the Empire, Spike had just finished telling Ryan and the others about what he saw and heard

"Emily would never work with somepony like Lightning Dust, or betray this beautiful empire," said Patrick. He looked to Ryan, "she wouldn't do that, would she?"

"It wouldn't be like her to do this," he answered.

"Maybe it's my fault for coming here," sighed Zoe. "I had a feeling she would be uncomfortable with me nearby."

"Well uncomfortable or not, we can't let her take the Crystal Heart," said Shining Armor. He turned to his guards, "go find Emily and arrest her. We'll deal with Lightning Dust later."

"You can't do that!" cried Ryan. "She's done nothing wrong."

"But you heard Spike, he said she was going to help Lightning Dust, and since that day we met Thorax, I've learned to listen to what someone has to say."

"But you're not doing that completely," said Patrick. "Who knows, she might not want to work with Lightning Dust. Maybe she's changed her mind on this choice."

"And what if she hasn't? What will we do then?"

"Maybe one of us should talk to her," suggested Zoe. This silenced every creature, and after less than a minute of this, they agreed with her. "So, who's going to talk with her?"

"You should," answered Queen Rose.

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause if the rest of us try, she'll shut her mouth and refuse to speak, but since you and she don't really get along, it would be better if you did talk with her."

"She was my girlfriend before Zoe," said Ryan, "She could open up to me too."

Queen Rose shook her head, "nope, seeing you and hearing you say you know of the plan, it could force her to go quiet. Trust me, Zoey here is the best option of the group."

"Well, if that's what you think is right, then I guess I'll go talk to her."

"And after that," added Shining Armor, "you come back to us. If she is planning something, we'll arrest her on the spot."

"Hopefully it won't come to that Prince Armor," sighed Zoe.

She took in a deep breath and made her way into the castle, " _I can't believe I'm doing this."_

"I can't freaking believe I'm doing this," Matthew groaned as he, Twilight and Starlight snuck around Parliament. "If they thought I was guilty before, then they're sure to believe I'm guilty now."

"Will you quit complaining, we're doing the right thing," whispered Starlight.

After using a teleportation spell on the three of them, Twilight was able to get them into the building itself, and now they were invisible, and trying to find the Prime Minister's office. If they found him, he could order for a full scale evacuation, but they had to act fast as Sombra was already making his way into the building.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this," Matthew kept saying. Finally, they found the Prime Minister's office and no sooner was Twilight's spell undone, then they found themselves surronded by guards with guns. "Like I said, I can't believe we're doing this."

"What's going on here?" asked the Prime Minister.

Matthew was nervous, too nervous to even speak. Thankfully, Starlight had words to say, "Mr Prime Minister, we apologize for this unplanned meeting, but we're here to help you."

"How? By kidnapping me?"

"No, we're trying to save you from King Sombra," said Twilight. "He's a very dangerous unicorn king, and he wants to use human's negative emotions to power himself up. I know it sounds weird, but it's true."

The Prime Minister raised his eyebrow, "am I really having this conversation with horses?"

"Ponies, we're ponies for Celestia's sake!" snapped Starlight.

"Really, you're not helping Starlight," Matthew said as he looked down to his unicorn friend.

"Yeah well you're not either," she snapped.

Matthew sighed and finally spoke, "Mr Prime Minister, this is _all_ real. These are real talking ponies, and that thing trying to get into parliament is for real as well. We have to get you and all the members of the government out of here, otherwise you'll become demon monsters."

"Should we take him down Mr Prime Minister?" asked one of the guards. "It could be part of a plan to hurt you."

Matthew gulped. Now _this_ was considered to be the worst part of his day.

"No, there's no need guards," said the Prime Minister. "I think this boy and hor...uh ponies are telling the truth. I think, it would be best to get everyone out of here."

There came an explosion from down the hallway. Starlight used her magic and opened the door a little bit. She gasped to see flying humans turned monsters firing everywhere and at anyone, and right behind them was King Sombra.

"Sombra's here, we have to go now!"

"No way we're going out the front way," said another guard, "not with that thing there. Mr Prime Minister, you'll need to go to the secret exit, we'll hold them off."

But before the trio of heroes could say anything, several of the guards ran outside and charged at the threat.

"Come on, let's go," said one of the remaining guards. The Prime Minister got up, and with the others left the office.

Matthew called out to the guards down the hallway, "you can't shoot him, your bullets will only go through him! Also, stay out of the shadows before..." but his message was cut off as the shadows of King Sombra engulfed the guards and turned them into monsters, "before excatly _that_ happens."

"That's not good," groaned one of the remaining guards.

"Oh gee, you really think so?" Matthew asked sarcastically. "Come on, let's go! Oh man I can't..."

"Matthew, stop saying that!" cried Starlight.

Zoe knocked on the door and after not getting an answer, opened the door to find Emily sitting on her bed and looking out the window.

"What do you want?" she asked, almost sounding angry.

"I'm sorry to bother you Emily, but Spike said he overheard you talking with a pony. A pony named Lightning Dust, and now the Crystal Empire is worried because of you."

"That silly dragon, doesn't he know better than to listen in to someone else's conversations?"

"Never mind about Spike, are you actually considering working for Lightning Dust?" Emily didn't answer. Zoe tried again, "are you planning on turning on your friends and this beautiful world?" There was still no answer from Emily, "it's because of me isn't it? My mere pressence here has made you angry hasn't it? You don't like seeing me with Ryan."

"What do you think?"

Zoe sighed, "look Emily, I know what Lightning Dust told you, but I would never, _ever_ , want to make you into a fool, it's not who I am, and it's not who you are either. If you want, I can go back to Earth and you won't see me ever again, but please don't take this out on the Crystal Empire, or Ryan, or anyone else."

Silence once again filled the room.

"Please Emily, don't work for Lightning Dust."

Emily turned around to face Zoe.

After much running, the trio of heroes, the Prime Minister and a few guards had made it into the safety of a shelter. Starlight's horn lit up and a shield appeared at the door, "this won't hold him back forever."

"Starlight's correct," said Twilight. "We have to get you all out of here. Matthew, call for them."

Matthew nodded and called into his wireless headset, "Pinkie, bring the truck towards the building now. If it acts up, just hit it a few times, that should work."

" _Got it Started,_ " came the reply.

"What?! Now how in the..."

"Uh Matthew, worry about that later," groaned Starlight as she felt her force field being hit.

"Lower that field," said the guards, "we'll handle this Mr Prime Minister, just get out of here!"

Starlight's force field went out for a second, and the guards charged through. Moments later, there were screams and then roars from demon monsters.

"They got transformed didn't they?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Afraid so," groaned Twilight.

A beam of light shone into the room, and moments later, two other faces came in. It was Rainbow Dash and Applejack, "we got the truck all ready, now let's go."

"Four walking talking ponies?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Eight actually, and they're from a world called Equestria, but more on that later," replied Matthew.

They started to make their way out of the room, when suddenly the doors burst open. Twilight stood in front of the group and fired a powerful blast at the demons, knocking them down. King Sombra entered into the room next, smirking like the monster he is, "you've gotten stronger Sparkle, but not as strong as me." He unleashed a powerful blast. Twilight tried to counter it, but it was too strong and blasted through.

"TWILIGHT!" cried Matthew and ran towards his alicorn friend.

"Such a pity, making her a princess when she can't even defend herself," cackled Sombra.

"Twilight, are you alright? Please speak to me," Matthew pleaded. She didn't say anything, she was sore and worn out, much like his nightmare from the first night he had been in Equestria on the way to Las Pegasus.

"Nothing can stop me now from getting what is rightfully mine."

Starlight ran over towards Twilight, and that's when she sat it with her own eyes. Matthew's anger was growing more and more with each second until at last, it blew up with a loud scream. Red smoke appeared around his crystal, and his eyes changed to the most sinister colors Starlight Glimmer had ever seen in a pony, or person for that matter.

"Matthew?" she asked nervously.

He didn't seem to notice her. Instead he got up, pulled out his paintball gun and bow staff and stood firm before Sombra, "alright you pathetic pony, you had your laughs, now let's see how you like true darkness."

Sombra smirked, "show me then. Get him my servants."

The demons growled and hissed, and charged at Matthew. Much like what Fluttershy, Twilight and Rainbow said from before, Starlight watched as Matthew beat down the minions of King Sombra, and not let up. He would shot them with paintballs, and smacked them over and over again with the bow staff, even when they were down.

"Matthew, stop!" cried Starlight. "They are still people, and you're hurting them!"

But Matthew payed no attention and kept going. To add more to this crazy episode, he started throwing punches and kicks at the minions, sending many falling to the floor and bang into the wall, and then he continued to attack them until they were so battered that they were groaning while breathing.

"It's definetly like last time," groaned Twilight as she got up.

"Are you going to be alright to get up and out of here?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's Matthew I'm concerned about."

"Same here," said Rainbow Dash after flying down to find out what was taking so long. "Now those eyes are scary, I've never seen any creature with eyes like that before. It's almost as if he's been taken over."

"I think he has," Starlight groaned.

Matthew kicked one more minion down with a left leg kick, then turned his attention on Sombra, "is that really the best you got you overgrown shadow?"

Sombra's smirk did not go away, "you have much darkness in you, I will admit it's interesting. However, you are not worthy of being part of this army, so I'll destory you now."

An evil cackle escaped Matthew's mouth, "you destory me? Well if you want that, you'll have to get in line...otherwise, I'll tear you to pieces."

He aimed and fired his paintball gun at Sombra, but like in the Crystal Empire, the paintballs went through and hit the walls behind him. When that failed, Matthew charged in and swung his bow-staff at the unicorn king. The Red smoke from around the crystal surronded his bow-staff and as it hit Sombra, it didn't go through, it actually made the King fall to the ground.

"Told you so," snickered Matthew.

His bow-staff went up, then swung down and hit Sombra over and over again, until dark magic caught the bow-staff and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll give you credit, you're the first to hit me since my defeat, but now you will not be allowed to hit me again," he said with a sinister voice. "Now be gone!" And he threw Matthew right at the far wall, where he hit it with the same force Starlight gave when she threw him into the tree two years before.

As he hit the ground, the red smoke surronding his crystal disappeared and his eyes went back to normal.

Twilight, Starlight and Rainbow ran over towards him and slowly helped him up, "are you alright?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I think so, and don't hit me, I think Sombra already did that," he groaned. He looked around him at the now battered human turned monsters, _"oh no, he did it again."_

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but if we don't get out of here soon, your temper tanturm will be the least of our concerns."

With the aid of the ponies, Matthew was helped out of the room and into the driver's seat of the truck. Starlight, Rainbow and Twilight got into the back of the truck as Matthew put it into drive and drove away.

"Now this is just weird," said a voice beside Matthew. He looked to see the Prime Minister.

"Trust me, this is normal, and I don't like it," Matthew groaned.

As Rainbow looked back, she gasped, "uh Matthew, you might want to go faster!"

"And risk blowing up the engine? Are you serious Rainbow Dash? Give me one good reason why I should speed up!"

"Look in your mirrors!" called Starlight.

Matthew looked, while everyone else looked behind them. They gasped as they saw a dome appear from parliament and it was growing. As it did, there were screams from people, followed soon after by howls of monsters.

"NOW MATTHEW!" shouted Twilight.

Matthew stomped down on the gas and drove quickly down the road, trying his best to keep the dome from catching up. However, it's speed seemed to be a slight bit faster as it was catching up.

"FASTER!" shouted Rainbow.

Matthew pushed the pedal down to the floor and the truck roared past other vehicles, surprising many drivers as he did that. The truck managed to pull away, for about ten seconds before the dome was on their tail and closing in fast.

"Did you not hear me?" shouted Rainbow Dash, "I said go faster!"

"This is as fast as my truck will go!" Matthew shouted back.

The truck zipped through traffic, dashing in between each vehicle as they tried to escape Sombra's dark dome. To make the situation worse, the engine was starting to smoke again.

"Come on you stupid truck, don't you dare give out on me, just keep going!" Matthew shouted angerily.

"Now he's really scaring me," said Pinkie.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Trixie. "This is the first time I'm meeting the guy, and all I know is that he's an angry human."

Despite all of Matthew's driving skills, the dome was mere inches away from touching the truck's back bumper. Then suddenly, the speed of the dome slowed and the truck was able to pull away from it and the city.

"Whew, that was close," sighed Rainbow Dash.

"Ponies, Mr Prime Minister, we're going have to pull off the road, this engine is not doing good right now," said Matthew.

Luckily for them, they had gotten out of the city and into the countryside outside, so they were able to find a spot to pull over and get out. Rainbow Dash looked on in horror, "did we just lose to Sombra?"

"I think we did Sugarcube," said Applejack.

They watched as the dome got closer, then stopped with it being the biggest thing they had ever seen in their entire lives.

"My city, consumed by a monster," groaned the Prime Minister.

Fluttershy walked up to him, "don't worry Sir, once Matthew gets the truck working properly again, and Twilight comes up with a plan, we'll get in there and get this dark dome off your city."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and looked to see intense smoke rising from the truck, followed by Matthew shouting in anger; "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon Darling," groaned Rarity.

"And I know this is a bad time, but I got nothing," added Twilight.

This brought about silence from everyone, except for Matthew, who was still shouting in anger.

"So, what do we do now?" Fluttershy asked, but no one answered.


	8. I Will Fight No More

_**Chapter 8: I Will Fight No More**_

 _"Breaking News, the City of Ottawa seems to have disappeared, and where it once stood sits a dark dome...This Just in, the City of Ottawa is covered in a dome like structure, no one knows where it came from...The police and military have been trying to get inside the dark dome, but no sooner are they inside than they disappear...No one knows about what's happened to the Prime Minister, or the people inside the dark dome. All we do know is that the city has been plunged into darkness."_

This were just some of the words news reporters were saying just after the dark dome appeared. People of Canada, and indeed the world looked in shock, and grew worried about the people inside it.

Unknown to them, the Prime Minister was fine as he sat near a campfire with eight ponies from Equestria, all the while their human friend Matthew worked away on his truck.

"I still can't believe this, my city is under that thing and I'm out here, not helping them," groaned the Prime Minister.

"Don't worry Mister Prime Minister," said Applejack, "we'll get back in there in no time, once Matthew's truck is working again."

They went quiet as they listened to Matthew trying to start the truck, but nothing happened. He came over a moment later, "well, will it work this time Darling?" asked Rarity.

Matthew shook his head, "nope, the engine's blown itself to pieces. It would take me weeks to fix it, and even then, it might not work properly."

"Oh great," groaned Rainbow Dash. She got up from her seat and looked back to the City of Ottawa, "so no mode of transportation, and for the first time in our history, Twilight Sparkle doesn't have a plan."

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't think King Sombra was going to do this. Coupled with everything else, it's left me unprepared."

The other ponies gasped. Pinkie narrowed her eyes, "are you sure you're our Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes Pinkie, I can assure you that I _am_ the _real_ Twilight Sparkle you know. And to ensure you that I am, you love the Sampler platter at Sugarcube Corner, where you live."

"Okay, you're definetly Twilight."

Rainbow Dash growled angerily, "come on, doesn't any creature have any ideas on how to stop Sombra?"

"I got an idea," said Matthew, causing everyone to look to him.

"Finally! Okay Matthew, what's the plan?"

"We go back to Equestria."

"And?"

"That's it."

Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped open in shock, "that's it? That's all? You're not even going to try and help those people in there. They're your kind Matthew, why wouldn't you want to help them?"

"You know perfectly why I don't want to help them!" he shouted angerily. "For the past year, I've had to hide myself from the world, and it's all because they blame me for the battles in New Liskeard and Toronto, and for the fact the world looks upon heroes as criminals or anything else more foul than that."

"But it's the right thing to do."

Matthew gave a sarcastic laugh, "really Rainbow Dash? Would you really be saying that if all of Equestria turned on you?" He looked to the other ponies, "would any of you save Equestria if they didn't love you, and considered you to be outlaws?" There was a stunned silence from all the ponies. Matthew smirked, "I take it from your silence that the answer is no you wouldn't." He sighed and looked seriously to Rainbow, "I have saved lives before, I've been a hero for two years, and now in my current state, it's clear I'm not wanted in there." He removed his paintball gun and bow staff, then let them drop to the ground. "I will be a hero, no more." He turned and walked off.

"Matthew wait!" cried Rainbow.

She was about to fly after him, when once again, she found her tail being grabbed. This time by Starlight Glimmer and her magic.

"Let him go, he needs this time to think about everything."

"But we need him."

"In his current state, I don't know if he can help us, let alone help himself."

Matthew walked over towards a highway underpass, which had a creek underneath it, and sat down with his back aganist the concrete piller. He sighed as he looked down, "I'm a hero, no more," he said to himself, then went quiet.

After an hour of sitting under the bridge, Matthew found himself doing nothing but throwing rocks into the creek. He was all alone, minus the thoughts in his head. That was until he heard hoofsteps coming over towards him. He looked to his right and saw Starlight Glimmer coming over.

"What are you doing here Starlight? Trying to get more info for the other ponies?"

"No, I'm just coming over to see how you're doing right now."

"What do you think?"

"Not good?"

"Good answer." He grabbed a big rock and threw it into the water. It didn't skip across, it just sank after making a big splash, "life simply sucks."

Above their heads, they could hear military vehicles rolling over the bridge and heading for the dark dome.

"I'd say the reason they're disappearing would be because of the negative thoughts in them," said Starlight. "Either that, or they are taken away by the monsters."

"Who knows, cause we're not going to find out."

"You really don't want to help do you?"

"Nope. Why bother when they keep telling me to stay out of it, so I am and that's the end of it." He looked down to his crystal around his neck, "I just want to leave this nightmare behind."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't. You may have messed with time and space a long time ago, but you were welcomed in Ponyville and now look at you, you're a hero that saved ponies from Queen Chrysalis, and freed the changelings. You have no idea what it's like to be hated."

"Actually I do."

Matthew looked to her with an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't see it on the show, but when I first became Twilight's student, the ponies of Ponyville were not too keen on having me around. They would shoo me away from businesses, and chased me down through the streets, often forcing me to hide in one of the Mane 6's homes. Then one day, I heard all the shouts and complaints from the front door of the castle. They were shouting at Princess Twilight, telling her to lock me up and forget about me forever." Starlight paused as a small tear dripped down from her left eye, "it still hurts thinking about that."

"Okay, so you do know what it's like."

"Yes I do, and I also know that even if most of the world is aganist you, that doesn't mean you should give up on them. Especially if a few stand up for you, like Twilight did that day. I remember the words well; _'Starlight Glimmer may have caused trouble with her stealing cutie marks, attacking towns, cities and villages, and yes even meddled around with time and space, but I see a good soul within that pony, and with time, she'll become a shining example to others of how one can turn life around and be better than they were before. Who knows, maybe one day, she'll end up saving Equestria from an evil force. So no I will lock her up, I will teach her all I know, and soon you'll be glad I didn't lock her away._ ' Those words encouraged me to try hard, and despite a few hiccups here and there, it turned out alright in the end, and look at me now."

"Was this before or after we worked together?"

"Before."

"Wow," was all Matthew said. More rumbling sounds could be heard above their heads, followed by shouts of police officers and military staff trying to deal with the threat in front of them.

"You give up on the world, and they'll never see your true potential, and you'll never let them see the truth."

"They won't believe it, they think you guys aren't real."

"So let those ones believe what they want, I bet many do believe and after much time, see you are no threat. Just don't give up Matthew." Starlight turned and started to walk away.

"You're not even going to ask about what happened before?"

Starlight stopped and looked back over her shoulders, "I think you'll tell us when you feel the time is right." She gave a small encouraging smile, then walked away for the temporary camp site.

Matthew got up and looked down to the water. His reflection showed a scared look, but soon it changed to a sinister look, _"she's wrong you know, they'll never come to call you a hero. They'll forever hate you. That's why you need to take over and make them see how dangerous you can be."_

"Oh shut up," he snapped, "I will do no such thing."

The sinister reflection smirked, " _there you go again, being the softee you always have been. Open your eyes foolish child, all your actions will lead you to loneliness and dispear. With me though, I could rule them all, and finally shut the big mouths up."_

"You can't, I have control of this body."

" _For now, but who's to say I won't take control again? You know I did all that back there._ "

"I'm aware of that, and you're a monster."

The reflection tisked, " _sometimes you have to fight dirty and be cruel to get anywhere in life. Now let me out, and I'll destory them for the fools they are."_

"No."

" _I'm not asking for your permission, I'm telling you. LET ME OUT!"_

"NO!" Matthew shouted. He grabbed a rock and slammed it down into the water. He went quiet as several voices above asked if they heard anything, but they shrugged and went about their business. Matthew looked down to the water, and saw his scared reflection instead of the sinister look he saw before.

"What am I going to do?" he said to himself. "I got no powers, no one else, apart from the ponies to call upon for help, and no truck to take me there. I can't be a hero, I just can't." He buried his face into his hands and groaned unhappily as he sat there, thinking over the last two years leading up to this moment.

"So, let me get this straight, that boy is the one from the previous two fights in Ontario?" the Prime Minister asked as Starlight came back to the group. They had been talking about the previous battles where Matthew actually helped.

Rainbow Dash glared at the Prime Minister, "that's correct, and if not for you guys, he wouldn't want to leave his world behind, and he would still have a girlfriend right now."

"Rainbow Dash!" snapped Twilight.

"What? You know it's true, if they would stop blaming him, none of this would be happening."

"I couldn't agree more," said the Prime Minister, causing all of them to stare at him in surprise. "I have no ill-guilt aganist the boy, er...Matthew. In fact, I've been trying to convince others to ask him the truth about the events that went on, but many continue to believe that he shouldn't speak and be locked up. I never thought it would result in him wanting to go off world."

"Yeah well it does," grumbled Rainbow Dash. "Now we're down by one, and the rest of our allies are back in Equestria dealing with Lightning Dust."

"Who?"

"Another little pest back in Equestria."

"We'll explain later," said Applejack. "Right now though, we do need to think up a plan. Matthew or no Matthew, we can't just leave those poor people in there, screaming out for help."

Even from their distance, they could hear the screams for help, which made both Rarity and Fluttershy shudder.

From his distance, Matthew could hear them too. It was faint, but he could hear the screams and some of the cries for help. Many of which went, _"someone save us. They're all over the place, they're trying to attack us! Please get us out of here! Please someone!"_

Matthew tried to drown their voices out.

"I don't care if they call out for someone, I know they don't really want help, so I won't."

But the cries continued to be heard, and the more he heard them, Matthew started having doubts about his own words. He didn't move though as he thought back to the last two battles. Without even thinking for his own safety, he had charged into the battles and fought hard, and for the main reason of protecting others from the darkness both Starlight Glimmer and Queen Chrysalis had brought in their respective fights.

" _Please someone!"_ cried the voice of a child.

Matthew heard it, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Some tears fell from his eyes and landed on the ground.

"A hero...no more? Or maybe..." He stood up, walked out from under the bridge and looked to the dome. The screams and shouts were faint, but he could still hear them. Then, he remembered what Starlight said before.

"Don't give up."

In the Crystal Empire, it was nighttime, and Lightning Dust was making her way towards the train station. She stopped halfway there, and waited for her new alley to show up. It wasn't long till she showed up.

"Well, do you have the Heart?" Lightning Dust asked.

Emily nodded, "they were getting suspicious, but I got it in this sack." She held out the sack and gave it to Lightning Dust.

She accepted it and open it, and sure enough on the inside was the Crystal Heart. Lightning Dust smirked proudly, "most excellent, now King Sombra will be able to fulfil his end of the bargain." She looked back to Emily, "I know it was hard for you to do this, but believe me, sometimes it's more important to do this to the ones you used to love, than for them to hit you when you're down."

"I guess so."

Lightning Dust turned to leave, "I will return later to help you with your problem, then you can finally have all that you wanted."

Flapping her wings, Lightning Dust took off. But only once she disappeared, Emily smirked, "oh you will be returning, but not for the reason you were thinking of."

She turned and walked back to the castle. As she arrived, she saw the guards surronding the pillars and in between those pillars was the Crystal Heart. The real Crystal Heart.

"She bought it?" Zoe asked from the doorway.

"Yup, she bought it alright."

"Good," smiled Queen Rose from nearby. "Now we can make sure she is dealt with, that is if this technology you guys brought from your world will work."

"It will work Queen Rose," smiled Emily.

Ryan sighed as he walked down the flight of stairs and over to his ex-girlfriend, "you had me worried there Emily, I really thought you were going to take the empire's only defence for the sake of some misguided revenage."

"Well it's not to say that wasn't on my mind, but while I'm not perfectly comfortable with you two being together, I can get used to it, and maybe call Zoe my friend one day."

"I sure hope so," smiled Zoe.

"We got something," said Queen Rose. In her changeling magic, she held a monitor showing a small dot moving.

"She's heading for the Ice Caverns in the Frozen North," said Spike as he looked to it, "in fact, it's the very place I met Thorax in."

"In that case, what are we waiting for? Changelings!" Rose called out. The changelings came out of hiding, "let's go catch us a thief, and see if we can get what's ours back."

"Yes your highness!" they saluted, and together they took off, with Spike to the Frozen North.

As they made their way, Patrick and Princess Celestia came out of the castle with worried faces, "guys, there's a big problem going on our world." He pulled out his tablet, showing the news footage of the City of Ottawa.

"Okay one; how are you getting a signal, and two; where the heck is Matthew?"

"Celestia's magic has opened a small portal, so I can get a Wi-Fi signal, and two; I don't know where he is. For all we know, he and the others could very well be in there."

"Doesn't look like it," said Emily as she looked to the footage, "cause according to this, there's no mention of any battles in there."

"Oh Matthew, where the heck are you?" asked Zoe with worry.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as the ponies and Prime Minister looked to see Matthew returning to the campsite. His eyes looked red, indicating he had been crying, not to mention he looked emotionally drained.

"Welcome back Sugarcube," Applejack said after a minute of stunned silence. "Pull up a log and let's talk."

Matthew didn't hesitate and sat down on a log in front of their small fire, "I suppose you don't have a plan yet, do you?"

"Not really, no," Twilight answered with a shake of her head, "and that's upsetting, cause if we can't change them back..."

"Those people are going to be like that forever, yes I'm aware of that." Matthew sighed, "though judging from the many screams and cries I hear, not everyone has been turned into a monster."

"And what about you?" Rainbow Dash asked with a raised eyebrow. "Care to tell us about what happened earlier?"

Rarity and Twilight were about to scold Rainbow, but were interupted when Matthew said, "you all have a right to know, so here's the truth. I have a demon dark side within me."

"A d..d...demon dark side?" Fluttershy asked nervously, which resulted in her shaking voilently.

"Yes, a demon dark side. I don't know if I was born with one, or if it just came over time, all I know is that when I get super angry, then I lose control and the demon takes over. It's actually part of the reason I don't remember much of my childhood, that and I'm getting old," he chuckled, though it sounded quite forced. "Remember that fight with that girl Stephine I told you about?"

The ponies all nodded, except for Trixie. Starlight promised to tell her everything later.

"Well I didn't tell you everything, cause at the time, it wasn't really on a need to know basis, plus it would've taken away from the story. But right to when my nose was bleading, and I felt like she was going to punch my lights out for good, it happened. From what I do remember, he took over and fought back aganist her. I guess he punched, kicked and did whatever else, cause when I came to, she was badly beaten, even more so than me. When asked of what happened, the teachers thought some older kids came by and beat us up, but I knew otherwise."

"I've been able to keep him at bay for years, but there have been occassions when he's been able to escape, such as last year aganist the changelings and even today. He feeds off my anger, and thus allowing him to grow stronger and get out when he feels like it. And trust me," he added, "you do _not_ want to meet him."

"You got that right Darling," said Rarity.

"What about the red smoke coming from your crystal?" Rainbow asked.

"He must've been trying to use it's magic to make himself more powerful."

Rainbow looked over to Twilight, "can someone really do that?" But Twilight's shrugging proved she had no idea either.

"If he ever got out and stayed in complete control, Sombra would be the _least_ of your concerns, enough said," finished Matthew.

The ponies gulped upon hearing that.

"I got control right now, but there's still alot of anger within me, and if I did get angry again, I can't say if he would take over again."

"So we're still down by one hero," groaned Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think so," said Starlight, causing everyone to look to her. "After all, Matthew is a strong willed person, and if he can take me on in a fight in his yard, in spite of his injuries, and a year later to face Queen Chrysalis, despite having been beaten down by changelings, then I think he can handle his demon dark side this time. After all, you've been in control of that fiend for a long time now, haven't you Matthew?"

"Yes...yes I have," he nodded with a smile.

"There it is, there's the smile I've come to know from you Matthew," cheered Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been showing it in a while Pinkie, but Starlight's correct, maybe I can keep him under control in there."

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked to each other with wide eyes, "does that mean what we think it means?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still worried about being discovered and being accused again by people. That said," he added, "I can't ignore the cries and screams for help, and they are in need of help." He got up from his log and grabbed his weapons, "so screw their thoughts, I'm going in with you to beat that so called King Sombra."

The ponies started cheering, except for Rarity.

"It's nice to have you back with us Darling, but there's still a problem. We are outnumbered, we have no plan and with your truck broken, there's no way we can get inside."

This stopped the cheering at once.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that," muttered Applejack.

Matthew sighed, "if only Sara was here, maybe then we'd have a friend to ask for help."

Suddenly, they heard loud honking coming from the highway. They all looked and saw a big red vehicle called a Marauder leaving the highway and heading for them. Matthew pulled out his paintball gun and pointed it at the big vehicle, but soon lowered it when he discovered the driver of the big vehicle was none other than Sara herself.


	9. You Asked For It!

_**Chapter 9: You Asked For It!**_

Lightning Dust cackled as she came to a perfect landing on the snow in the ice caverns. She opened up the bag and looked once more at the object that had been handed to her. The Crystal Heart in the bag shone brightly, even in the darkness inside the bag.

"This will certainly make King Sombra's already good day even better," she said to herself out loud. "Though I wonder if he'll be willing to bring that creature; Emily on board our team. If he doesn't, oh well, it doesn't matter, as long as I get what _I_ want."

"Right, cause it's all about you," said another voice.

Lightning Dust looked all around the cavern in shock, "who said that?"

The bag moved and the Crystal Heart fell out. This would've been confusing, had it not been for what happened next. The Crystal Heart glowed green and within a second, changed back into the form of a changeling.

"What the...?" Lightning Dust gasped.

The changeling smirked, "did you really think Ms Emily would help you? She's got a heart, unlike you monster."

Lightning Dust's shock wore off and she got into a fighting stance, "well too bad your plan had flaws in it, cause the way I see it, it's one on one, and none of your mates know where we are. Not to mention I was training to be a Wonderbolt, so I got fighting skills you've yet to see."

The changeling smirked, "oh, but I'm not alone," and he showed the transmitter, which sent a signal out. Lightning Dust suddenly heard buzzing sounds and within moments, found herself surronded by changelings, and Spike. "What was that you said about this being a one on one fight?"

Lightning Dust gulped, _"note to self, never trust humans,"_ she thought to herself. She continued to hold her ground, "I was hoping to take all my anger out on Rainbow Dash, but I guess you sorry bugs will have to do."

The changeling she had brought into the cavern narrowed his eyes, "bring it."

Back on Earth, just outside the big city of Ottawa, the group of two humans and eight ponies were surprised when they saw the big vehicle, used mostly for military moves, come their way. Their surprised looks only grew when they saw the driver of the vehicle was Matthew's now ex-girlfriend; Sara.

"Hey Matthew," she said meekily, "glad you're still in one piece."

"What are you doing here Sara?" Matthew asked bluntly, "I thought with the way you were talking to me, you wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

Sara sighed, "I was merely upset."

"Merely?" Starlight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, completely upset. I've tried numerous times to convince you to get out and tell your side of the story, but you always refused. Coupled with everything else that was going on, it was getting me to the breaking point, and made me feel like I was...I don't know, being ignored for my advice. That's why I lashed out, but I've had some time to calm down and see if I can help you. Though looks like you've already been through a lot."

"Not really," grumbled Rainbow Dash. "All Matthew's been doing is complaining and running away."

"Rainbow Dash!" snapped Rarity.

Matthew chuckled and looked back to Rainbow, "are you sure you're the element of loyality, cause you seem like the element of honesty to me. Cause you are correct, but that's over now, as I had just stated." He turned back to Sara, "so I'm guessing you brought this vehicle over to help?"

Sara nodded, "yes I did, especially given your truck's poor reputation lately."

"Well that truck is done now. Is this thing fast?"

"Very fast, goes over 120, and that's not all. Just look inside." Matthew looked and sure enough, he could see plenty of weapons; mostly paintball guns. "All loaded and ready to go, plus there are plenty of paintball cartages for extra shooting, all thanks in part to my father."

Matthew slapped his forehead, he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this from her father.

Still, he managed to show a smirking smile and look over to Twilight, "what do you think Princess of Friendship? Do we have a fighting chance now?"

Twilight smirked and nodded, "we got a fighting chance now."

"Alright then, let's get in there!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

The ponies made their way into the Marauder, and the Prime Minister climbed into the front passenger seat. Sara's eyes were wide open in surprise, "is that..."

"Yep, that's the Prime Minister."

"How did he..."

"We got him out before Sombra started his dark dome."

"Oh, okay. Anyways, um after all this is done, my father will also provide you with a new vehicle; if you want it though. I know you've been fond of that truck, but..."

Sara was suddenly cut off as Matthew embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Sara, you were right all along, I should've gone out and told the world my side of the story. You were always right, it just took all of this for me to finally realise it. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Sara smiled, closed her eyes and embraced his hug, "of course I'll forgive you Matthew." She then said something that surprised him, "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I love you."

Matthew's eyes opened wide in surprise, but he continued to hug and whispered gently into her right ear, "I love you too Sara."

They moved back a bit, but still being within a hugging embrace, then in front of everyone, their lips moved closer and closer to each other, until they connected as they kissed.

"Aww," Rarity sighed happily.

"I say they're back to being the lovey dovey couple they've been all along," smiled Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, you've never seen them as a couple," said Starlight.

"Oh right. Well in that case, it's good to see them like this."

Starlight had to agree on that. Rainbow Dash called out, breaking them away from their kiss, "come on you lovebirds, we have a mission here."

"Oh, uh right," they both said in unison.

Sara climbed into the back of the big vehicle, while Matthew climbed into the driver's seat. He looked over to his truck, now nothing more than a piece of junk. He turned the key, the engine roared into life and he backed them up to the highway. They stopped on the road and just in front of the dark dome. This however caught the attention of the police and military folks nearby.

A police chief from a nearby town called out into a megaphone, "Driver, please back away from this thing, it is not safe to go in there."

Sara got up from her seat and directed Matthew's attention to a CB Radio, "you can talk to them if you wish."

Matthew didn't do anything at first, then he turned it on and spoke to the people outside, "is this a police chief I'm talking with?"

The police chief grabbed his CB Radio and spoke, "that would be a big yes Sir, now please back away from the dome and let us handle the situation, this is not your fight."

"I hate to disappoint you, but it _is_ my fight, so I will _not_ be backing away from it this time."

"This isn't a request, this is an order!" snapped the police chief, "stay out of this one! I don't know who you are, but we will place you under arrest if you proceed."

The ponies and Prime Minister all wondered what Matthew was going to do now.

"You're the Driver, it's your call," encouraged Sara.

Matthew took in a deep breath and spoke with; "I will not stand down Chief."

"What?!" came the shirek on the other end. "Listen here Sir, I..."

"No you listen, cause I've done enough listening. This whole situation inside the city of Ottawa is something beyond what you can do, where as my friends and I can handle it. Besides," he continued, "you go in there with that attitude, and you're pretty much going to be turned into monsters, just like the rest of the people in there. Now, I ask that you stay back and let us do our job, over and out." And with that, he shut off the CB Radio.

Rainbow Dash nodded in approval, "now _that's_ what I'm talking about."

"If you like that Rainbow Dash, then you're going to love this, cause right now, I got a bit of a need." He put the vehicle into it's highest gear and gripped the steering wheel, "A need for speed. Hang on everypony!" He slammed his foot down on the gas, and the vehicle charged into the dome, disappearing from the police and military's sight.

The City of Ottawa no longer looked like a beautiful sight to Rarity, or any of the ponies. It now looked more like a ghost town with buildings abandoned while cars, trucks, buses and other vehicles layed about, shut off or still running.

"This is rather spooky, and I don't normally say that," said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't usually say stuff like that," added Trixie, "but even I'm finding this creepy. Where is everyone? It's almost like they disappeared."

Matthew strained his eyes as he looked ahead and upwards, "oh they didn't disappear, they're nearby and waiting for the right moment to strike. Sara, can I have two paintball guns?"

Sara nodded and brought over two fully loaded paintball guns, "here you go Matthew."

"Thanks. Now I'll set this beast of a vehicle into Cruise control, and Pinkie, take the wheel."

"You got it!" cheered the pink pony, bouncing over to the front.

"Why her? I mean, your girlfriend could drive this thing herself," objected the Prime Minister.

Matthew opened the door and climbed out, holding onto a set of handle bars above the doorway, "first rule of Equestria Mr Prime Minster is this, don't question Pinkie Pie."

Using more of the Handle bars outside the vehicle, Matthew climbed out and onto the roof. Moments later, Starlight Glimmer and Rainbow Dash appeared.

"Figured you might need some help," said Starlight.

There came a loud roar from close by, "thanks, cause I'm definetly going to need it." He pulled out his paintball guns and aimed them at the skies.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rainbow.

"As much as I hate to say it, knock them out of the sky, and don't let them stop our mission."

"Music to my ears," smirked Rainbow Dash, and flapping her wings took to the air. Starlight and Matthew took their stands, just as the first of the transformed humans appeared.

Beams of energy shot from almost every direction as Lightning Dust weaved and dodged attacks from the changelings, trying her best not to get caught, "Rainbow Dash has already ruined my life, I'm not going to have you fools ruin it even more," she grumbled.

This of course didn't stop the changelings as they continued their chase.

"She's fast," said one, "we'll lose sight of her."

"Not if she can't fly," said Spike. "Queen Rose, when I say 'Duck!' I mean, get your head down, now get us close!" Queen Rose nodded and flew in closer towards Lightning Dust. It was taking everything the new changeling Queen had. "DUCK!" shouted Spike. Queen Rose's head went down, Spike pounded on his chest and he blew the biggest blast of fire he'd done so far.

The fire didn't hit Lightning Dust, but it did get some of her feathers, causing her to fly down and crash into the snow.

"And that's why I hate dragons," she grumbled to herself.

With her wing feathers now smoking from the fire Spike had thrown out, Lightning Dust had no choice but to run on hoof. Unlike her flying, she wasn't as fast on hoof, which allowed the changelings to catch up. Luckly for her, so she thought, she was getting close to the Crystal Empire. She ran in and hid out of sight in between some of the buildings. She watched as the changelings and Spike flew past her.

"Now for a new disguise," she used the object King Sombra gave her and changed into a crystal pony. "Now I'll sneak over, get the heart and nopony will be the wiser."

As she stepped out of the shadows in between the two buildings, she gasped to find herself in front of Princess Cadance and the humans.

"Oh your majesty, am I ever pleased to see you," she said, pretending to be a residant. "I heard a commotion and saw that horrible pegasus flying over here."

Emily smirked while Cadance spoke, "I know of all the residants in this kingdom, and your face isn't one I recongize."

"Oh...uh...that's mostly...because..."

"You're Lightning Dust."

Lightning turned and ran again, her disguise wearing off. However, as she did this, she found herself surronded by the changelings and Spike.

"Stay where you are!" shouted King Thorax, "we got a dragon here, and we're not afraid to use him!"

Spike nodded and prepared to pound on his chest.

Looking around, Lightning Dust could see no way out of this mess, especially not with Shining Armor, the Wonderbolts and Crystal guards coming at her.

"Oh Horseapples," she groaned.

Multiple shots were fired from Matthew's paintball guns as he aimed and shot paintballs. His aim this time was better than before, while he didn't hit all of them, he was able to hit many of them and make them fall out of the sky.

"Boy they're going to have serious headaches tomorrow," groaned the Prime Minister.

Besides the paintball guns though, Matthew was also using his bow staff, after asking Starlight to get it for him. Speaking of his unicorn friend, she had his back everytime, especially when some tried to get him from behind. She shot energy blasts right at them, which made them scream out and fall to the ground.

"That's got them...whoa, hey watch it Pinkie!" shouted Starlight as she nearly stumbled off the roof.

"I'm trying, these cars are all over the place. It'd be a fun game, if it wasn't a matter of saving the world!" she called back.

Matthew stumbled himself and fell to one knee, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I can't believe I'm doing this. Now _this_ is the craziest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Hey, less chit-chat and more fighting!" called Rainbow. Her hooves were swinging as she smacked five more transformed humans down. "This is taking too long, it could go faster with my sonic Rainboom."

"And do more damage to this city, not a chance Rainbow Dash!" shouted Matthew.

He and Starlight got up. Horn glowing and paintball gun aimed, "let's kick some flank!" shouted Starlight and fired off again.

"Fine by me," nodded Matthew. He pulled the trigger and fired dozens of paintballs out of the gun. The paintballs went splat as they hit their targets, but it didn't knock them all down. Some were covered, but still stayed in the air and charged at them. _"I seriously need an upgrade in weapons."_ He pulled out his bow-staff and started swinging it. Using it, and using his kung-fu moves, he hit a few monsters, making them fall to the pavement of the road behind them, and sending many into cars, breaking many wind-shields. "Opps."

Then he noticed several were heading down, and heading for Starlight.

He grabbed his paintball gun again and fired at them, running along the roof. He also swung his bow-staff, hitting many more of them. When there was only one left, he jumped off the ledge of the vehicle and kicked that one in the face, making it go flying away. The move though made Matthew leave the vehicle and land on the pavement.

Matthew groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "well that was a bone-head move." There was a roaring sound from above and he found several more transformed humans heading for the military vehicle. This gave him an idea. Jumping up onto a car and getting on the roof, he stood ready and when close enough, he jumped onto a creature's back. "Okay fool, you've had your fun, now let's do what I want to do, and that's get back to my friends." But the creature didn't want to obey him, so Matthew had to use force, by smacking it in the face, "I said get me back there!" This time, the creature listened and took him there.

Trixie couldn't believe her eyes, "he's either brave or stupid."

"Maybe a little bit of both," said Sara. "But I love him for it," and she sighed dreamingly.

"Uh, we are talking about the same person right?"

As the creature got closer, Matthew noticed one was sneaking up behind Starlight, "thanks for the ride, but this is where you leave." He dove off, kicking the creature as he did. He charged down and kicked the other one away from Starlight.

"Thanks," she panted.

"No problem."

The Prime Minister called up, "if you could reframe from doing too many injuries, these are still innocent people you know."

"Don't worry Mr Prime Minister, Twilight and the Unicorns know plenty of healing spells," called Matthew. "Besides, in their current state, they probably don't feel a thing. Now, how much further do we have to go Pinkie?"

"About five more minutes of driving to go Matthew."

"In that case, keep that foot, er hoof on the gas."

In his new make-shift throne room of Parilament, King Sombra was looking over dozens of maps of Earth, "hmm, these are all very promising, and more than enough with dark energy to make me unbeatable. Maybe I'll try this Toronto, or Vancouver, or maybe this place called Pittsburgh."

There came a roar from outside. Sombra, confused as to why his minions would roar, left his throne and walked outside.

"What is this?" he asked as he saw a big red military style vehicle approach.

Pinkie stopped the vehicle a short distance away. Not saying a word, the three humans and eight ponies all got out and walked towards them. The humans loaded up their weapons and aimed them. The unicorns and Twilight lit their horns, Applejack and Pinkie stomped their hooves, leaving Rainbow and Fluttershy to pound their hooves, eager to do some punching.

King Sombra stepped forward and stopped before a very important looking statue. The group of heroes walked along the lawn until they stopped before the concrete pathway.

King Sombra smirked, "this is the best you've got, three humans and your friends?"

"You better believe it," Matthew said firmly, and continued to point his weapon at Sombra.

"Why would you wish to fight me, when your dark side proves that you could do so much better than this?"

"To heck with my demons, I'll take kicking your flank anyday!"

Twilight nodded in approval, "now Sombra, it's time for you to give up control of this world, or we're going to force you to stand down."

"Have you forgotten who's got the biggest army? Your chances of beating us are pretty slim, if not at all. I'd say you're the ones that should give up, the darkness will win this time."

"Oh please!" snapped Starlight, "if they can beat me and beat the stuffings out of Queen Chrysalis, then for sure we're a match for the likes of you and your dark minions."

Sombra smirked, "is that suppose to frighten me?"

Twilight stared firmly, "we're only giving you one chance, give up control now, or we're going to beat you down."

Sombra looked to his minions and said; "break them!" His minions roared loudly and charged.

Twilight shook her head unhappily, "okay you asked for it. Guys, ATTACK!"

Shouting battle cries, the heroes charged in. The paintball guns started firing, hitting many of the minions in the face, and making them fall over. Sara stayed close to Matthew, "I'll shoot and you swing."

"You got it." He put away his paintball gun and as they reached the monsters, he pulled out his bow-staff and smacked two of them with it.

Rainbow Dash charged in like a rainbow bullet and smacked many in the shins before flying back into the air. For those that went airborn, Fluttershy swung her hooves and smacked them hard. She shook them after that, cause she wasn't used to doing that. Applejack turned and used her back-legs to smack the transformed monsters, which sent many flying again and right to Fluttershy, who smacked them again.

Rarity and Starlight used their magic to lift many off the ground.

"What should we do with them?" Rarity asked.

"Ever played with dolls when you were younger?"

"Yes."

"Then play rough with them!" Demostrating, she smacked two together, knocking them out.

"I've never done that before," groaned Rarity. She looked to the monsters in her magic, snarling at her, "though there's a first time for everything," and she did what Starlight did.

Pinkie Pie stood still as the monsters came near her, then without warning, five cannons popped out of her mane and something solid shot out, and smacked them all.

"An apple a day keeps monsters away!" she cried.

"That's not how that goes!" shouted Trixie and threw three smokebombs at the monsters. It only made them cough and continue to charge, right into the statue.

"Do you mind not destorying more of the city?!" shouted the Prime Minister.

"Sorry!" called Trixie.

"It's not us you need to worry about Sir," said Twilight, "it's these creatures you need to focus on. Not to mention King Sombra, look out!" they ducked as he fired dark magic right at them. He missed by inches.

Matthew saw this, and could feel his dark side wanting to get out.

" _I'll show him,"_ he heard the taunting voice say.

"No you won't!" Matthew shouted. He dodged two transformed humans trying to claw him, then rolled away towards a loose rock on the ground. It wouldn't have meant anything in a moment like this, but Matthew wanted to try something. He took aim and shouted, "hey Sombra, what was that garbage you said about us?" He threw it and as Sombra looked towards him, the rock hit him in the face. "Huh, didn't expect that." He had to roll out of the way as King Sombra shot at him multiple times. "Yep, I got him mad."

Seeing her friend in trouble, Starlight took the chance to fire back and shot King Sombra towards another building, smashing a wall as he did. She ran over towards Matthew, staring at him firmly.

"I know, I know, he's powerful, but we can hit him now."

"That was just a test. Are you crazy?"

"Starlight, you've known the answer to that question since you first met me. Now how the heck did we hit him?"

"Maybe when he takes on more negative energy, the more physical he becomes."

A smirk came to Matthew's face, "so, that means he _can_ get hit. Hey Pinkie, think you can aim your cannons at Sombra?"

"But what about the monsters?" asked his pink maned friend.

"Starlight and I got your back."

So when Sombra came out of the rubble of the wall and charged with horn glowing, Pinkie took aim and fired off right at Sombra, hitting him with the force of an empty loaded freight train and making fly off. All the while, Starlight and Matthew smacked the monsters away.

"Easy peasy, putting it in the breezy," smiled Pinkie.

All of the sudden, Matthew found himself surronded by dark magic and being lifted off the ground. Sombra, now mad at Matthew, had his focus on him, "don't you think you're so clever?" he asked angerily. "Now maybe you didn't get the message before, so I'll say it clearly. Just DIE!" He then threw Matthew away from the site and far into the city.

All he could do now was brace himself as he smashed through a window and landed on a hard concrete floor.


	10. Light Vs Dark

At the time of posting this chapter, it's Christmas eve. A joyful and happy time and what better way to get into the festive spirit then by reading a story into the darkest story I've gone for MLP in Real Life. Odd I know, but hey, it's better than leaving you without a chapter to read. So if you're reading this on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day or Boxing Day, then let me say; Happy Holidays. If you're reading this anytime of the year, then all I can say is, enjoy the continuation of the story.

 _ **Chapter 10: Light Vs Dark**_

Within the flea market store, a low grumbling was heard as a person got up following their flight through the air and landing in the store.

"Oh ow, that really hurts," Matthew groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've always hated flying...ow...and that...ouch...makes me _really_ hate flying. Oh I'll feel that tomorrow."

Shaking off the daze and shock of flying and crash landing with only a few scratches, Matthew got to his feet and looked around.

"Where in Celestia's name am I?" He looked over to a nearby cash register and saw a lone female clerk there, "excuse me, but where am I?"

"You're at a Flea Market sir," she answered with a shakiness in her voice.

"Hey, you don't need to be scared of me, I'm a normal human..." he looked down and groaned, "with damaged weapons that can't be used. Ahh dangit." Sitting in front of him were his damaged paintball gun and bow staff, snapped into three pieces, "better them than me." He looked back at the clerk, "how far away am I from parliament?"

"About seven blocks away from there."

"Seven blocks?!" he cried in alarm. _"Dang that King Sombra can really throw. Oh he's going to pay for that."_

 _"Matthew? Matthew, are you there?"_ cried a voice from nearby. " _Blasted radio, it doesn't beat scrolls sent by Spike. Where are you Matthew?"_

Matthew found his wireless headset on the ground, somehow still in one piece. He picked it up and placed it into his ear, "Rainbow Dash? Is that you?"

" _Finally!"_ came the reply, _"and yes it's me, where in the name of Celestia did you go?"_

"I got blasted about seven blocks away from your location. I'm scratched up, but I'm not down. Give me some time and I'll get back there."

" _Well you better hurry, cause there's more of these creatures surronding us, and now Sombra's got a shield around himself that we can't break. Twilight and Starlight tried, but it was useless."_

"Alright, keep fighting back and I'll be there."

He looked around the store, hoping to find something he could use to fight his way back to the government buildings. Finally, he spotted something; a set of swords in a glass case.

"Hey Miss, how much are you asking for these swords?"

"You...ca...can take them...Sir...you don't...need to...pay," she said with the same nervous tone she had shown before.

"No I'll pay, how much?"

"Ten dollars each."

"Only ten dollars?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He placed two ten dollar bills onto a nearby counter, then put down another ten.

"What's that one for?"

"For what I'm about to do."

Using his own right fist, he punched the glass, breaking it into pieces. It's not something he would normally do, or want to see anyone else do as it would result in injuries, as proven with cuts, but it worked as he was able to grab the swords. He brought them out and did a small examination of them. They seemed to be perfectly balanced in his hands, then he swung them around a bit.

"Well I've been needing an upgrade for a while, and these will do nicely." He put on the straps for the swords and slid them in.

"Sir...what...is going on out there?" asked the clerk.

"Trouble. My advice is stay down and stay hidden, if you have to, hit the monsters hard, but don't hurt them too badly. They are still people after all."

He walked out of the store through the smashed windows and looked around at his surrondings. It really did look like a scene from a horror film combined with a ghost film. Matthew sighed, "guess I better start running," and that's what he did.

Back at parliament, the rest of the group were struggling as more and more monsters appeared. All the while, King Sombra sat on a make-shift thrown, surronded by his shield spell. Despite the Prime Minister's pleads, alot of the area was being trashed.

"This ain't going so well," groaned Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy smacked another monster down, only to discover two more coming her way. Starlight got one, allowing Fluttershy to smack the other one, "we really need some help."

" _Is anypony there, over?"_ came another voice.

"Isn't that Patrick?" Sara asked as she shot at another monster.

Twilight perked her ears in the direction of the voice and listened; _"can anypony read me, over?"_

"It is Patrick, but how is he talking to us through the radio?"

Shooting her way towards the Marauder, Starlight dived into it and grabbed the radio, "this is Starlight Glimmer, Patrick is that really you?"

 _"We're through!"_ she heard a cheer before getting a proper answer, _"yes it's me, and I'm not alone. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and the rest of us are here too."_

"Well I wish you were here..." there came a deep rumble from above as something landed on the roof, "excuse me one second." She poked her head out and shot at the monster, sending it flying away from the big vehicle, "as you can guess, we're up to our ears in monsters."

" _Yes we know,"_ came the voice of Emily, _"we got the info thanks to Celestia's portal magic."_

"Portal Magic? That's it! Princess Celestia, if you can open up a portal, and Cadance uses her love magic, maybe we can transform the humans back into their normal selves." She paused as she heard more pounding, it was coming from Rarity banging many into the ground, and Rainbow Dash, along with Fluttershy, were smacking many out of the sky, "and we're going to need somepony to perform healing spells on them afterwords."

" _I know some healing magic,"_ said another voice on the other end. It sounded like Moondancer, _"and with Princess Luna and Prince Shining Armor helping, we can heal them all."_

Starlight sighed, "three years in a row you come to the rescue Moondancer, and we're grateful for that."

 _"Where's Matthew?"_ asked Ryan, _"is he fighting the monsters with you guys?"_

"Oh uh, well he uh went for a little flight."

Matthew continued running through the streets until he stopped to catch his breath, "now I know why I'm not in action movies, it takes alot out of me," he said to himself.

"HELP!" cried a young female voice. It was coming from up ahead.

"Oh now what's going on?"

He ran to the source of the screams. He looked inside a barber shop and found a young girl, probably no more than seven years old, cowaring in front of three different monsters, all with razor sharp claws.

"Please, don't hurt me!" cried the little girl.

But the monsters didn't back away, they merely continued walking forward.

Matthew shook his head, and pulling out his new blades, he charged into the shop. One of the monsters raised a claw, ready to strike the young child, but was suddenly stopped by Matthew's blade.

"Hurt a young child? Not on my watch!"

He lifted his right leg and kicked the creature in the stomach, sending it back a bit. Now this gave Matthew room to be a shield between the child and the monsters.

"Well, who's next?"

The second monster charged in, swinging it's claws at Matthew, but he dodged many of them before stopping it with his blades again. He jumped up, spun around and kicked it in the chest. The third monster charged at him, to which he blocked him, but it instead grabbed his arm and lifted him off the ground. The little girl grew nervous, but Matthew wasn't. He smirked, launched forward and kicked the monster under the chin. This forced the beast to let go of him and fall back. The first monster charged at him again, but Matthew slid underneath the beast and kicked it in the back of the legs, before getting up and kicking it down with another kung fu kick.

Before he could get his bearings, Matthew was grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground again. He shook his head, and elbowed the monster, forcing it to let go of him, but before he landed on the ground, he managed to spin around and kick it in the stomach, which sent it flying towards the window, breaking it and sending the monster outside. The two other monsters snarled at Matthew, eager to hurt him again.

"Sorry, no haircuts today, but I do have something else for you," he smirked.

The little girl had her eyes closed during most of the fight, and even after hearing her rescuer say that, which was followed by pounding sounds, and more smashed glass. The snarls of the monsters became faint. She heard footsteps coming her way.

"You alright little one?"

She looked up and saw her rescuer. Matthew got down so that he was at her eye level, "it's alright, you don't need to be scared of me. I'm just a friend here to help you."

"Were those real monsters?" the little girl asked with the same worried voice he heard in the flea market.

"Sadly yes, they are people turned to monsters by a dark force, but you're safe now. Those ones won't be coming back. Now, where are your parents?"

"They went out there." And the little girl pointed out the smashed windows.

Matthew suddenly realised that he had been fighting the girl's parents, and most likely the barber too, "Oh. Well, shoot. Okay, do you have any other family members that look after you? It's not really a good idea to stay here."

"My...grandma can look after me."

"Okay great, so where is your grandmother's place?"

"She's down the road to the right and one block away from here."

Matthew got to his feet and looked, there were no monsters in sight, but that didn't mean it was completely safe, and there was no way of knowing if the young girl's grandmother was still human.

"Alright, I'll take you there, and once we find your grandmother, you both stay down and hidden out of sight. Now let's go."

He picked up the little girl, holding her in his left arm while still holding the sword in his right hand. They made their way into the streets, passing many abandoned vehicles and empty buildings. They reached an intersection when suddenly, they heard a roar and moments later, found themselves surronded by transformed human monsters.

Matthew groaned at the mess around him, "oh Horseapples!"

Celestia's horn lit up, and within moments, monsters were sent flying towards them. Cadance was ready with her spell, and joining her were Minuette, Lemon Hearts and Twinkle Shine. Some though still wanted to get away, but Patrick, Ryan, Emily and Zoe were ready as they surronded the area with their own weapons. For air support, Gilda and the old school bullies who used to tease her, Fluttershy and Rainbow would knock them out.

"Get back you beasts!" shouted Patrick and smacked them.

" _Please don't hurt them too badly,"_ he heard a voice over the radio, " _they are still good people in there."_

"Is that..."

" _Yeah it's the Prime Minister, and we've already told him they'll be fine,"_ said Sara. " _If you have to, use brute force."_

"Whatever you say Sara." And on that note, he smacked another beast with a bow staff of his own.

Once Cadance and her team had done their job, Moondancer, Luna and Shining Armor healed them up so they wouldn't feel any pain, then they sent them back through the portal back to Ottawa.

"Run away from here!" shouted the Prime Minister. "And don't come back till given the all clear!"

The people who had been transformed back nodded and ran as fast as they could. All the while, screaming as monsters tried to get them. Rainbow Dash swooped in and smacked them away. Thankfully, they didn't have to go too far as they found military personal with vehicles of their own. Besides providing her with the weapons and big red truck, Sara's father sent in teams that could bring people out of the dark dome, but only once they had positive thoughts in their heads, as told by Sara after getting in.

The Prime Minister suddenly cried, "My family! No!" Sure enough, there were several monsters coming towards him, and they were his family.

Starlight suddenly had an idea, "hey Trixie, remember what we did back in the changeling hive? See if you can do that here, and send them to Equestria."

Trixie didn't need telling twice. She blew a whistle, which got the monster's attention. They charged at her, but she disappeared within the smoke and appeared near the portal. They charged again, and like before, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and sent them away. They came through less than a minute later, and this time they were humans. The Prime Minister ran up to his wife and children.

"Dear, what is going on?" his wife asked.

"We'll explain later, but right now, you need to get out of here."

"Come with us Daddy," said the youngest child.

Twilight heard this and after hitting one more monster, called out to the Prime Minister, "you can go with them, we can handle things from here Sir."

"Are you sure Ms Sparkle?"

"I'm sure, we've dealt with worse than this before."

The Prime Minister wasn't so sure if he should leave them on their own, but in the end agreed to go. Pinkie Pie and Sara provided protection for the family until they reached the military vehicles.

"Mr Prime Minister, we will get you out of here," said one of the soldiers.

"And when you get out, tell my dad I said thank you," said Sara.

"Will do miss."

There came another roar as five monsters appeared, ready to hurt the people in the military vehicle. Pinkie Pie though was ready. With cannons still coming out of her mane, she aimed and shouted, "here's a little mudcake in your eyes." The cannons fired and hit them in the face, knocking them out of the sky and slamming into the ground. They were then lifted by Starlight Glimmer and taken to the portal.

The Prime Minister's wife looked to him surprised.

"Yes Honey, it's all real."

The military truck roared into life and they set off. At the site, Twilight noticed King Sombra groaning with each transformation, "he's weakening, we're winning you guys!"

Starlight looked firmly to her teacher, "don't start counting your victories till you've got them."

Rainbow smacked three more monsters down, then flew down to her friends, "where the heck is Matthew? We really need him."

"He's probably run into trouble. You better go find him Starlight."

Starlight didn't need to be told twice. She turned and ran off into the direction Matthew had gone, leaving the others to fight on their own.

Back at the intersection, Matthew had somehow managed to already knock down seven monsters, but not without getting a few scratches of his own. Now there were only five left. The little girl was now hiding in an alleyway after Matthew cleared a path for her, and allowing him to bring out his other sword.

The little girl watched as the swords blocked the claws, punches were thrown at the faces of these monsters, and Matthew kicked them more times than she could count. One monster charged at him, but Matthew blocked him and prepared to punch him. His crystal suddenly glowed and as his fist met the monster's stomach, they were sent flying away. The other monsters stopped and stared at Matthew. He was just as surprised as they were, but he shook it off and looked to the others with a look of, 'who's next?' They roared and flew away.

"What in the name of Celestia was that?" Matthew asked himself.

"Can we go now?" the little girl asked shakily.

"Huh? Oh right, yes let's go."

Holding onto the little girl's left hand, he lead her all the way to the building her Grandmother lived at. They knocked at the door, and after twenty six seconds, the door was opened, revealing an elder woman in her sixties.

"Grandma!" cried the little girl and ran up to her.

"Oh sweetie, you're okay. Where are your mom and dad?"

The little girl didn't answer.

"It's okay, you're safe now." She looked up to Matthew, "thank you for bringing her here."

"Glad I could help."

The little girl looked up to Matthew as he got ready to leave, "please safe my mommy and daddy. Please," she begged.

Matthew showed a caring smile, "I promise you, I will safe them and you'll be reunited with them. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," and he moved his arms in tune to the Pinkie Pie Promise. He saluted to the little girl and her Grandmother, then ran back into the streets.

"Take care young man," said the Grandmother.

Matthew went back to running in the streets, but stopped when he heard his radio crackle into life, _"where are you Matthew? We need you here and now!"_ shouted the voice of Rainbow Dash.

"How about you stop shouting before you make me go deaf? I'm seven blocks away, I'm coming back and should be there soon."

 _"That's what you think,"_ said a voice that sounded similar to his own, yet somehow dark. He turned around and gasped to see another version of himself, only this one had blood red eyes, fangs on both ends of his mouth and scatches on it's face. _"You're not going to get away, I'm going to kill you first."_ He reached behind him and pulled out two swords of his own.

"Hold those thoughts, I got something I need to do," Matthew said into his headset. He grabbed the handles of his swords and pulled them out, "let me guess, the dark magic set you free from me."

 _"Yes, along with some power from the crystal around your neck. It's more helpful to me than you, but it won't last forever, so I guess I'll have to destory you, and then I'll take over."_

"You wish numb-skull."

Matthew charged in, and so did his dark side. The swords clashed as both Matthew and the dark side swung at each other, though it seemed the dark side was just a bit stronger. He swung his blades so much that all Matthew could do was jump out of the way, and watch whatever was behind him get cut down. The dark side also seemed to be faster than him, and knocked Matthew off his feet. He swung his blade down, which was blocked by Matthew's own sword.

 _"You always were weak compared to me, now you'll fall because of it."_

Matthew looked down and smirked. He lifted his right leg and kicked his dark side off of him. Getting to his feet quickly, he swung his right sword first, then his left sword swung, clashing with the dark side's blades. He pushed down, trying to break the blades, but he was stuck in a stale-mate. The dark side tried to kick him, but Matthew dodged kicks left, right and center. The dark side smirked, and without warning, made Matthew's blade fly away from him, allowing him to kick Matthew down onto his back again.

With the two blades in his dark hands, the dark side prepared to strike again, showing the same evil smirk he'd always shown. He rose the blades, ready to end him, but was suddenly hit by a powerful beam of light. Matthew looked to the source and found Starlight Glimmer coming towards him.

"So should I ask how he's out?"

"Nope."

"Why he wants to kill you when it could destory the body?"

"It would only get my spirit, not the body."

"Dark magic?"

"Yep."

"Just fight him?"

"Yep."

Starlight helped Matthew to his feet, then they charged in. The Dark side was still smirking, but he wouldn't be for long. As he focused on Matthew, Starlight got him from behind. When his attention went to Starlight, Matthew kicked him from behind. He swung his blades, cutting down a lamp post, making it fall on top of a car and sending electrical wires flying wildly in the air.

"Starlight, the wires!" Matthew called.

Starlight nodded and grabbing them with her magic, sent them in the dark side's direction. He had no chance to move as they smacked him and shocked him for a good few seconds. He struggled for a bit, but soon got the wires away from him and charged at Matthew again. Starlight charged at him, but he was ready, he changed direction and kicked Starlight, sending her flying towards another car. She banged into the door and fell to the ground. Matthew ran to try and stop his dark side, but could only watch as this went on. In his own anger, he pounced onto his dark side's back and started pounding him on the head.

" _Get off of me you little brat_!" The Dark side tried anything to get Matthew off his back, but he seemed to stay stuck to him like glue and pounding him on the head. As he weakened, Matthew got off and kung fu kicked him up and down six times before a seventh kick made him fly through the air for a brief second before crashing down to the ground hard. The dark side groaned as Matthew picked up his own blades and pointed them right at the dark side, " _go ahead, finish me_."

"No," Matthew said firmly. "Unlike you I'm no monster. You can return to your spot, and you stay in there. And so help me, if you try getting out again, I may just let Twilight or Starlight turn you into a science experiment."

The dark side groaned and admitted defeat, disappearing into a dark mist which went back into Matthew.

Once he was gone, Matthew ran over to Starlight. She groaned as she got up, "now for sure I'll be feeling _that_ in the morning," she groaned. "Is he done for good?"

"I wouldn't say that, but for now, he's under my control. And he'd do well to remember that." He helped his unicorn friend to her hooves, "we can't waste anymore time, there are probably dozens of monsters at parliament by now."

"Actually, it's all under control."

"Say what?"

"Just follow me, and I'll explain." And Starlight started walking off, but Matthew didn't move.

"Uh Starlight, how about you tell me now and use teleportation to get us there?"

"Oh right, silly me, I forgot about that."

Matthew could only roll his eyes at that.


	11. Bring the Boom

_**Chapter 11: Bring the Boom**_

A bright burst of light appeared in front of the Marauder military vehicle as Matthew and Starlight returned to the fight still in progress. By now, there were more monsters than there were before, and some seemed to have Rainbow Dash pinned down. They knew it was Rainbow Dash cause they could hear her scream; "Get off of me you beasts!"

Matthew pulled out his new blades, "I'll help Rainbow, you go help Twilight."

Starlight nodded and ran towards her teacher. Matthew ran up to the monsters, shouting; "did you not hear her? Get back you brutes!" He punched one square in the face, then kicked two more back and blocked one that was throwing it's claws down at Rainbow Dash.

With Matthew now helping, Rainbow Dash was able to get up and assist in smacking the transformed humans until they were knocked down, and being carried back over to the portal.

"Thanks for the help," panted Rainbow.

"Don't thank me yet, we're not done," groaned Matthew and he pointed towards the sky.

Both he and Rainbow Dash could see even more monsters heading straight for them, ready to strike and hurt them again. Rainbow groaned loudly, "there's got to be a faster way of beating them." She glanced back to Sombra, who was still surronded by his shield, "and all the while, his royal highness is being protected by his shield. What a coward."

Then Rainbow heard words she never thought she'd ever hear out of Matthew, "take me to the sky."

"What?"

"You heard me. Lift me up till I'm just above Sombra."

Rainbow wasn't sure about this, but agreed to the idea. Using the strength she had, she lifted the six foot human off the guard and into the sky, dodging many more of the monsters till they were high above Sombra.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," she said to him.

"I got a confession here Rainbow," he said as he prepared himself, "I never do!" And he started falling down to the ground. He punched and kicked three more monsters that launched themselves at him. As he got closer, he screamed at the top of his lungs; "SOMBRA!"

King Sombra looked up and gasped to see Matthew coming down at him, with one of his swords high above his head, looking like he was going to cut something. The unicorn focused his energy on his shield to stop Matthew. Matthew lowered the sword and it smacked aganist the shield, sparks showering from the shield in all directions. Unknown to Matthew, his crystal was glowing again and focusing power towards his sword. All he did know was that somehow, someway, he was going to break Sombra's shield. And he did, with the help of magic.

A loud bang was heard as Sombra was thrown towards a concrete wall and Matthew smacked aganist the Marauder.

Twilight and Starlight ran over towards him with shocked and annoyed looks, "what was that all about? Are you just trying to kill yourself?!" Twilight snapped at him.

"No, just weakening him, which worked," he smirked.

Sure enough, they could see King Sombra struggling to get back up.

"Okay so it worked, but for now on, leave all the crazy hair-brained schemes to Starlight."

"Hey!" snapped the unicorn student. "I'm not that crazy."

Matthew groaned as he got to his feet, "I'm afraid you kind of are crazy Starlight," he said, getting a glare from her. "But then, who am I to talk? I'm just as crazy as anypony or anybody around here."

"Here comes more of them!" shouted Applejack.

Every creature looked and saw even more transformed human monsters coming right at them. Rainbow Dash groaned, "at this rate, it'll take us weeks to stop Sombra's monsters. If only we could do this a little faster."

"We're doing the best we can," said Pinkie Pie as she fired off her cannons again, knocking more monsters out of the sky.

Matthew wasn't sure why, but it was like ever since he re-entered the fight, he'd been coming up with crazy plans, and this next one was just as crazy as ever, "say, aren't you the pegasus who can do a Sonic Rainboom?"

"Yeah, but what does that..." it suddenly dawned on Rainbow. "Oh, I got you." And she took off into the sky.

Matthew got in contact with the Princesses and their allies in Equestria thanks to the CB radio in the Marauder, "we need you to close the portal for a bit, cause what's coming next is going to be loud."

"Roger that Matthew, one portal closing coming up."

He watched as the portal shrunk and closed. Above, Rainbow Dash got ready to fly down, and Starlight finally realised what was going to happen, "when I say so, get down everypony!"

Sombra was just getting to his hooves, ready to strike when, "GET DOWN!" He heard the shout and watched as the heroes went down.

Matthew whispered to Sara, "you're gonna love this."

Little flickers of light shot from Rainbow's front hooves as she got closer and closer to breaking the barrier. In one split second, she broke it and created a giant sized sonic rainboom, creating the biggest noise ever heard. It shuddered windows and set off many car alarms, but more importantly, it knocked well over one hundred beasts to the ground. It also forced King Sombra into the wall again, breaking it and making it fall on his head. "Ouch." was the only reply that came from him.

Matthew got up and called into the radio, "reopen the portal."

The portal opened up, and using their combined magic, the three unicorns and one alicorn sent the humans to Equestria.

"Wow, that was awesome!" cheered Rainbow Dash, "now _that's_ how you beat monsters."

"And nearly make us lose our..."

But Applejack was interupted by Matthew, "talk later, we still got trouble coming our way." And he pointed to more monsters coming at them. Seemed even Rainbow's sonic rainboom wasn't fast enough. Matthew turned his direction to the ruins of the wall Sombra hit, "if we want to beat these things, there's only one thing left to do, take down the source."

With an angry yell, King Sombra rose up from the ruins of the wall.

"Right then, Starlight, Trixie and Matthew, you're with me, the rest of you keep those monsters back," said Twilight. They all nodded and charged in once more.

In the Crystal Empire, Lightning Dust was being escorted to the cells when a stupid thought came to her, _"these stupid guards can't hold me, I'll break away and get the Crystal Heart, easy."_

She started to struggle. The crystal guards tried to keep her down, but after a bit of squirming, she was able to break loose of the holds they had on her and she was able to fight them.

"Oh come on, doesn't this silly pony know when to give up?" asked a changeling guard.

"In a word..." they both ducked as a crystal guard went flying, "nope."

They both nodded to each other and charged in. At this point, Lightning Dust was able to grab a sword and started swinging it. The two changeling guards were able to grab swords too from nearby shields.

"Last chance kid, surrender or we'll be forced to take you down."

"Bring it losers!" Lightning said, her mouth full of sword handle.

They charged in, metal aganist metal clashed and some sparks flew as they swung their blades. Lightning swung her blade and managed to give a cut to one of the changeling's armor. She smirked, but they remained focused and fought hard. Meanwhile, another Crystal Guard went back to find Queen Rose and King Thorax, "there's a problem, it's that Lightning Dust."

"You go," Thorax told Rose, "I'll help out here as best as I can."

Queen Rose nodded.

By the time they returned to the hallway, the two changeling guards had already been knocked down. Lightning Dust smirked when she saw the Changeling Queen, "if you don't want to get hurt, then stay out of my way."

The Crystal guards, who Lightning had knocked down before, rose and prepared to fight. Queen Rose though blocked them with her wings, "no need my friends, I'll give this pony the smacking she deserves."

Lightning Dust smirked, "so I get to beat royality before taking the Crystal Heart, this will be a good day after all."

"You have all this talent and you want to use for it is to do harm. Girl, you need some serious lessons, and luckily I'm the changeling that can teach you."

They stood in a stance for what seemed like forever before they charged in, swords clashing aganist one another.

Back in Ottawa, things weren't going well. The monsters kept on coming, and despite not having a shield up and his energies down, King Sombra was able to defend himself from Matthew, Twilight and the others. As Trixie shot magic at him, he ducked and fired back, making her fly in the air. Starlight picked up a huge rock in her magic, throwing it at him, and as he destoryed it, she charged in to smack him, but he ducked and hit her, making her fall to the ground. Twilight shot multiple energy beams at Sombra, but he ducked many of them and fired again at her, to which he missed, so he fired again and actually got her.

"Come on guys," Sara groaned as she watched before ducking from another monster attack, "you can beat him." The monsters kept charging in at her, getting her annoyed, "okay you know what, I can see why Matthew was scared of you." She quickly ran to the Marauder and pulled out another bow-staff, "but now I'll give _you_ something to be afraid of."

She climbed up to the top of the Marauder and swung the bow-staff, hitting many of the monsters and sending them falling to the ground. They groaned, got up and tried to attack again, with the same results as last time.

"Where did you learn..."

"Matthew practises alot in the garage, didn't you know that Applejack?"

"Uh no, I didn't."

Sara sighed, "good thing we're living together."

Matthew meanwhile was swinging his blades at Sombra, who ducked many times until one scratched his armor and went through as proven with a face of pain. He shot dark magic at Matthew, sending him flying too.

"Ow," Sombra groaned as he felt his hoof.

Matthew slowly got up, groaning a bit as he looked around. All around him he could see nothing but damage, his friends injuried and tired, and the innocent humans still fighting like they have no minds at all.

"Is this really what you want Sombra?" he asked. "To see a world fall to pieces like this?"

"If it means putting fools like you in your place, and giving me what I want, then yes."

"You don't even care for the beings you're hurting." He charged in again at King Sombra, only to be grabbed by his dark magic and held above the ground, "you're a monster, is that what you want to be remembered as forever? Just a horrible monster that scares everyone."

Sombra looked him dead into the eyes, "YES!" he snarled and threw Matthew down to the ground again.

"You horrid beast!" snapped Twilight and fired again, hitting Sombra a few times in the armor.

Matthew groaned as he got up, then looked up. Sombra was standing underneath an unstable piece of roof. He picked up one of his blades, took aim and threw it at the roof. It hit, but nothing happened. Matthew groaned as he picked up his other blade. He whispered, "make it count," then threw it. This time it hit and the roof made a horrible noise. Sombra looked up, only to find the whole roof caving in on him. He was buried under the debris. Matthew smirked and walked over to pick up his blades, only to find they were now broken.

 _"Need new weapons, great,"_ he thought sarcastically.

He walked over towards Twilight and helped her away from the building, "I can see why you said originally not to fight him, he's just too dangerous."

Twilight panted, "well...at least...we got...him."

"Right, but what about this dome?"

As Twilight pondered how to bring the dome down, Sara happened to have looked in Matthew's direction and saw Sombra getting up from the wreckage of the roof, his dark red horn glowing as he did. Gasping, she ran as fast as she could over towards him. Sombra fired and would've hit Matthew with the strongest blast he had thrown so far, but instead the blast hit someone else in the back. Matthew looked and gasped in horror to see Sara, tears falling from her eyes as the dark blast hit her in the back.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" he cried. The world around him seemed to slow down.

Starlight in pure rage, focused her magic till it was strong enough to do some serious damage and fired it at King Sombra, making him fly a good distance away from them.

Back in the Crystal castle, Lightning Dust and Queen Rose were still fighting away. At first, Lightning Dust had the edge due to her anger and fighting skills, but soon she started to grow tired. Queen Rose was getting tired too, but not as much as Lightning.

"You think power and revenage will get you everything you want, you think it will make all your troubles go away, but instead of that," Rose paused as she seemed to vanish. Lightning Dust looked around in the hopes of finding her, but couldn't see her.

"Where are you you cowardly bug?"

She swung her blade several times, wearing herself down more. As a pathetic swing was performed, Queen Rose returned, only now being right behind her, having been turned into a bug before then.

"Your troubles only get worse," she finished and knocked Lightning Dust out.

"Whoa," groaned one of the changeling guards, "remind me never to get the Queen mad."

Queen Rose overheard and smirked, "it's all about making your enemy use all their energy until there's nothing left, then knock them out." Her attention went back to the crystal guards, "uh you might want to get her to the cells before she tries anything else."

The Crystal guards didn't need telling twice. With the aid of the Changeling guards, they were able to get Lightning Dust down to a cell, and just as she regained focus, they had locked her in. She cursed at them, but they ignored her as they walked or flew away.

"Sara!" Matthew got down on his knees and turned her around so he could be face to face with her, "Sara, you're going to be okay, right?"

Sara groaned in pain, but didn't answer with words.

"Twilight!" cried Matthew, "we need your healing magic!"

Twilight ran over, gasping over a small amount of red dripping to the ground. She focused her magic on Sara, but soon backed up in pain, "that's no ordinary injury, it's infused with dark magic."

"That monster," snarled Starlight, "he was really trying to kill you Matthew."

"Ma...tthew..." groaned Sara.

Matthew's eyes were watering up. Twilight raised a hoof and placed it on his shoulder, "the only one that help her now is Princess Celestia, we have to get her to Equestria."

Matthew nodded and rose to his feet, carrying Sara in his arms. More snarls could be heard as more transformed humans came after them.

"You go, we'll take care of them and old nutjob," Pinkie said firmly.

With Twilight beside him, Matthew took Sara to the Crystal Empire. There, they were met with shocked and scared looks, "Princess Celestia, can you save her?" Matthew sobbed, "she's my girlfriend."

Celestia walked over and nodded, "I can take care of the dark magic, and healers can heal her after that."

There came a loud howl from the other side of the portal, and they all looked to see King Sombra charging in once again. Matthew groaned, he knew he should get back there and fight, but he didn't want to leave Sara. Not now.

"Matthew..." he heard her say weakly. "You...need to..."

"Sara, don't speak, save your energy," he advised.

She shook her head, "I got energy for this," she groaned. "You have to go back, you have to finish the job."

"I can't. I won't abandon you, not again."

"You can come back for me...later..." she winced at the pain in her back. Celestia's horn lit up and focused her magic to deal with the dark magic infused. "Those poor...people need you Matthew...if you don't stop him...they'll be lost forever...and soon the world will too. You have...to stop him...think of the people..." She winced again as a sharp jolt came to her backside.

"I can't, I..."

"Matthew please...don't say you can't...beat him. You can...you have the magic inside you...too. That's your...greatest strength right there. I understand now...why you did this...twice before...don't stop now. You got this Matthew...you have my support."

"I really need to take her now," said Celestia.

Matthew looked down at his girlfriend and sighed, "alright Sara, if you believe me, I guess I can believe I can do it. I'll go back, but I'll come back for you. I promise." And he kissed her on the right side of her face.

"I know...you'll keep...your promise," she winced.

Celestia took her in her magic, produced a stretcher and after placing her on it, took her back to the castle.

Matthew and Twilight looked back to the portal leading to Ottawa. Looking at all the dark magic involved, Matthew had to groan, "uh, there's no way paintballs and bowstaffs are going to do any good aganist him. I need some sharp weapons."

"Then take these!" called a voice.

Both of them looked to see Queen Rose returning, and still holding two blades in her changeling magic. They did not have any holders, so she turned them around and gave them to Matthew by the handles.

"Those blades will help you!" called Shining Armor, "they can harness magic in them, and were forged by the best blacksmiths in the Crystal Empire."

Matthew excepted the blades and placed them in the holders he had from his previous blades.

"You'll need this too!" called another voice. They all looked and saw Hope coming over. She tossed Matthew a crystal, "it'll help you beat King Sombra, and stop him for good. Trust me."

Matthew clenched it in his hand before putting it in his pocket, "thanks, and I do trust you."

"So, what's the plan Matthew?"

"Well right now Twilight, that King Sombra's really gotten on my last nerves. You help the others for now, I'm going to give Sombra a little lesson on what happens when you mess with someone's love."

Dirt and dust flew everywhere as the fight continued on. Starlight and Trixie were fighting aganist Sombra, but now could only defend themselves instead of fighting him.

"Still glad you joined us?" Starlight asked Trixie.

"Actually no, no I'm not."

"Well then, how do you think I feel everytime?"

Matthew and Twilight returned and went their seperate ways. Matthew looked in the direction of King Sombra, and from deep within him, a sinister voice echoed; _"let me destory him."_

"How many times do I have to tell you, shut up or I'll make sure next time you're banished."

With that, the sinister voice went silent. As it did, Matthew noticed an abandoned car and another crazy idea came to him, " _let's see how he likes it when you're given a big hit."_ He ran over to the car, smashed out the window and hot-wired it. It roared into life. He drove it till he was nearly face to face with Sombra, then stomped on the gas. He pressed the cruise control button and jumped out.

"What in the..." Sombra barely had time to register what was going on as the car charged at him and hit him with a hard force smack.

Matthew smirked, "that was for Sara!" he called.

Sombra got up after being hit, while the car smashed into the building and burst into flames.

"Alright Sombra, once and for all, let's finish this." Matthew pulled out his blades and swung them, "on behalf of the people of Earth, I can only say, you're going down!"


	12. The Light Shines Through

Well after four years of planning, two years of writing, lots of delays and writer's blocks, the long awaited third installment of the MLP in Real Life novels comes to an end. This has been interesting to write up, and honestly, this is the longest story I've done so far. And now before I conclude this message and proceed to post the final chapter, it's come to my attention that some characters like Sunburst didn't make it into the story, but I can assure that he, along with the Season 7 and many movie characters will appear in Book 4, as well as maybe book 5. Thank you for reading this message, and enjoy the last chapter of this book.

 _ **Chapter 12: The Light Shines Through**_

King Sombra shot his dark energy at Matthew, but spinning his blades like he would with his bow-staff, Matthew was able to defend himself from the dark magic, _"well the swords from the Crystal Empire are good for deflecting dark magic, now let's see if they can do real damage."_ After deflecting another attack, Matthew charged in, swinging his blade at Sombra. The evil unicorn king dodged alot of his attacks, then fired at him, shooting him through the air and falling face first onto the ground.

"If I can't move tomorrow, I'll know why," he groaned to himself.

He felt something wet on his nose. He moved his right hand under it and gasped to see he was bleeding.

Twilight saw this and decided to give Matthew a lending hoof. She powered up her magic and fired right at King Sombra. King Sombra however was able to deflect alot of the shots, until two hit him and sent him flying to the ruins of the caved in roof.

Rainbow Dash and Trixie trotted over to Matthew, "you're not looking good Matthew," Rainbow said to him, "if you want to just go to Equestria and seek help, that's fine with us."

"Hey, I've never backed down before, and I'm not going to now."

"Are you sure it's not a want for revenage that's driving you?" Trixie asked with concern. "Take it from me, it'll lead you into trouble and even to the point of hurting others, or yourself."

 _"Let me finish him,"_ snarled a voice from within his head.

Matthew shook it off, "I appearcite your concern Trixie, but while I'm mad at him, what's fueling me is the want to protect the innocent people. Just keep fighting the monsters, the time for holding back is over."

He got to his feet, picked up his blades, wiped his bloody nose and charged in. Sombra fired at him, but Matthew dodged the attacks over and over again like a ninja would. As he got closer, Matthew did a slide like a baseball player and kicked Sombra right in the legs.

"YEOOOOWWWW!" he screamed, "OWWWWW!"

Twilight took this chance and fired at him, blasting him back.

"Good thing I can hit him now," Matthew said to Twilight. "Assorbing the dark energy may have made him powerful, but it's also given him a disadvantage."

"Indeed, but don't get too cocky, we're not done."

More roars came from behind them. They both groaned and muttered, "not again," in unison.

Sombra groaned as he got up, then he snarled as he stared at the lone human and alicorn. Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal Hope gave him. As he held it, his own crystal started to glow. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that he had Equestrian magic on his side, and now had a real chance to finally stop Sombra.

"Twilight, go help the others, I'll take care of Sombra."

"But Matthew..."

"Don't worry, I've got this Girl...or rather, _we_ got this," and he held out his crystal. Twilight nodded and ran back to the others.

"So, you're doing this all alone," Sombra smirked before spitting something out of his mouth. Matthew didn't want to think about it was. Sombra continued, "isn't that how you came into this fight?"

"What are you going on about?"

"In my time of being in charge of this city, I've learned about a boy who's to blame for incidents in two other locations, and how the people want them locked up, and going on how you've been acting, I'd say you're that boy. No wonder you've been holding back, you're worried of what the people will say when they learn _you_ are the one responsible for the damage. So why would you save them? After all, they will just come after you again, in spite of everything you do. Why not just run away? Or better, give in and help me."

 _"I can do better,"_ Matthew heard the snarling voice again.

"Alright, that's it!" His crystal glowed and the voice went silent again. He wasn't sure why, but he felt his crystal had silenced his dark side.

"Why continue?" snarled Sombra, "helping them will only lead to your uncertain future."

Matthew spun his blades around and stood in a firm stance, "to heck what they think of me, I do this because it is the right thing to do, and I _do_ care about them, and I'll always defend humans, ponies, changelings or whatever creature there is from creeps like you." He gave a small snarl before he continued, "you enslaved the Crystal Empire, you attacked my pony friends, you turned the humans into monsters, you damaged the City of Ottawa, and worst of all, you nearly killed my girlfriend. _That_ King Sombra is not something that goes unpunished."

"And how will you beat me?"

"With help from the Crystal Empire."

He held the crystal in the palm of his right hand while also holding his blades. Instantly, the crystal around his neck glowed, followed by the crystal in his hand and his blades glowed too.

"What in the..."

"Sombra, here's my final words, get the heck off my world!" He charged at King Sombra again.

King Sombra fired his dark magic at him, but as it hit the blades, the crystal in Matthew's hand asorbed it and locked it away. As Matthew got close, King Sombra stood up on his hind legs to fight him off with his hooves, but it was useless as Matthew was able to shove him back. He swung his blade right at King Sombra.

"AARRRRGGGHHH!" he cried so loudly that everyone around them could hear him.

Matthew's glowing blades started to pull Sombra in, and despite his best efforts, he was asorbed into the crystal in Matthew's hand. Once he was gone, Matthew lifted his blade into the air and the magic within pulled the darkness around them away, even from the transformed humans, many of which started falling out of the sky. Twilight, Starlight, Rarity and Trixie used their magic to lower them safely to the ground. Matthew didn't lower his blade until the last of the darkness was finally gone from the city and the bright sunlight shone down on everything. Another light came through and healed the injuried humans.

Then silence fell over the area and much of the city.

"Did...did we just win?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, I'd say we did," answered Applejack.

"Oh yeah, we're so awesome!" Rainbow cheered, and hoof bumped Fluttershy.

With his strength now all but gone, Matthew dropped his blades and collapsed onto his knees. Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle ran up to him, "are you alright?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah, just tired," he panted.

"So, where's that nutjob Sombra?" Pinkie asked.

Matthew showed Hope's crystal, which had changed from light to dark, "he's in there, along with all his darkness. King Sombra is finished."

Twilight sighed and collapsed onto the ground, "thank goodness, I never thought this fight would end." She then looked around and whinced, "though looks like this city suffered more than Toronto did."

"Hey, it happens. At least the people of Earth are safe now."

"But this victory has come at a great cost," Applejack said sadly, "people were hit, and Sara..."

"We'll recover," Matthew said with a smile on his face.

Pinkie beamed, "again there's the smile I've gotten to know from you Matthew, it's much better than a frown. I say this calls for a song."

Pinkie was about to start singing, but Starlight put her hoof to Pinkie's mouth and shook her head. Matthew chuckled, "sorry Pinks, but one thing I did say before is true, we don't break into songs here."

"Oh dingle-berries," Pinkie grumbled.

At that moment, another figure came through the portal. It was Moondancer, "Princess Celestia wants that crystal you got in your hand," she said, "she wants to make sure it never falls into the wrong hooves."

Matthew opened his hand, "we'll take it to her. I need to see Sara, I did promise I'd come back for her." He looked to Rainbow, "and I believe you got someone you need to talk to."

"Right, _her_ ," Rainbow muttered.

In her cell, Lightning Dust sat on her bench, remaining quiet the entire time. A smirk came to her face as she heard hoof-steps coming towards her, "so you were successful after all," she said, thinking she was talking to King Sombra. "Sorry about me being in here, but I will fulfil my end of the..." but she stopped when she saw who the hoof-steps belonged to. "YOU!"

Rainbow Dash sighed and trotted over to the cell, "hello Lightning, I wish I could say it's nice to see you again, but it's not."

"You little bugger, where's King Sombra?"

"Sealed up for a long time in a magic crystal."

Hearing that, Lightning Dust's eyes opened wide in surprise, "he's too dangerous to keep in a cell, it was the only way." She sighed and moved closer to the cell door, "I heard about what happened to you after you were expelled from the Academy, and all I can say is I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's all your fault I ended up like that," Lightning snarled.

Rainbow shook her head, "I only reported you to Spitfire, but the rest was all you. I could've helped you Lightning, but this is what you decided on, and now you're paying for it, and you'll continue to pay for your dangerous actions, and for helping King Sombra pull off this stunt in the Crystal Empire and on Earth." She stared firmly at the ex-academy wonderbolt, "you're lucky if you ask me."

"Why am I lucky? I'm in jail you fool!"

"Cause if Sombra had killed Matthew's girlfriend, and he learned you were involved, well let's just say you'd really see his dark side come out."

Lightning Dust gulped.

"As it is, you will be trailed by the courts of the Crystal Empire, Equestria and the Wonderbolts. I can only hope you'll learn from this...but we both know you won't. You and I are alike, but unlike you, I think of others. Good bye Lightning Dust."

Rainbow turned and flew out of the cells, just as Crystal and Changeling guards came in, ready to take Lightning Dust away. She glared at Rainbow Dash with the most angry look ever given, then was taken away. Rainbow turned to Spitfire, "I know she put others in danger, but she's gone through enough, can you maybe give her a less severe punishment?"

Spitfire sighed, "I'll try, and maybe help her get her life back on track, but I can't promise anything Crash."

She saluted Rainbow and flew away, leaving Rainbow to sigh and think; _"Lightning is pretty much what I would've been had I not become the Element of Loyality. I'm glad I picked this path in life."_

Elsewhere in the castle, Matthew was being taken by Princess Celestia to a room. In that room, laying on a bed with hospital style equipment in there, showing heart rate, pulse and everything else was Sara. She also had bandages on her face, and her hair looked to be a mixture between brown and red.

"I'll leave you two alone," Celestia said kindly.

Matthew walked into the room and sat down next to the bed. Sara turned her head to the right and smiled, "is Earth safe?"

"Yeah, King Sombra's locked away in a crystal and Lightning Dust is being taken away for her crimes."

"Good," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel like I've been hit by a thousand and twenty porcupines, but the nurses have been really good in helping me." She chuckled a bit, even though it hurt her, "they're better than the hospitals back on Earth."

Matthew rolled his eyes, but he did smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, but why..."

"Sometimes, we do crazy things when we're in love," she answered. "It was crazy, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat, and you know it."

"Yeah, I do know it."

Sara let out a big yawn, "sorry, I was having a small nap before you came in. Still, I want to know, what will you do now? Will you still run away, or will you do something different?"

Matthew didn't answer, at least not right away. Sombra was right about one thing, the people of Earth did want him locked up forever, and he was scared now that he had jumped in for the third year in a row to save the day. However, he did feel good for saving lives and given the faces he met on this day, there were some that did not feel the same as the others.

"Well I guess I could stay for a little longer, and maybe get the story out there. I'm sure the Prime Minister will back me up, and so will that young girl I helped."

Sara smiled, "glad to hear it Matthew, and maybe we can go outside of New Liskeard for a while?"

Matthew nodded, "yeah I guess we could do that, I owe you that anyways."

Sara laughed before another yawn took over, "I really need some rest."

"Then rest up, I'll be outside if you need me." He got up from his chair, but before he walked out, he leaned down and kissed Sara on the forehead, "I love you Sara."

"I love you too Matthew." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Matthew walked out of the room to find his pony friends there, "how is she Darling?" Rarity asked curiously.

"She's fine, she just needs rest. Then again, we all do." He learned aganist the wall and slid down to the ground, "three years of fighting aganist magic and evil monsters, eh no offence Starlight."

"None taken," said the unicorn student.

"All the same, I'm hoping 2018 won't involve another save the world battle. I'm 27 years old, and I'm already beat like I'm 54."

"Don't we all," sighed Rainbow Dash as she flew over. "And before anypony asks, Lightning is going to be taken away for her trails. May Celestia have mercy on her."

"That's loyality for y'all," smiled Applejack. Her smile vanished as she looked to Matthew, "now, about what you said before we got to Ottawa..."

"Don't worry Applejack, I'm not going anywhere just yet. Besides, it'd be wrong to leave my girlfriend just for my own selfish wants."

The ponies sighed, but not for long as Patrick, Ryan, Emily and Zoe walked over, "hey Matt, hate to bring this up to you," said Patrick, "but there's something you need to see, thanks in part to Luna opening up a portal so we can find it."

Patrick gave Matthew his tablet with a news report.

 _"This attack in Ottawa has given the police the idenity of one person involved here. Outside the city is a broken down pick-up truck and inside is insurance belonging to one man named Matthew Gagnon of New Liskeard Ontario. Once this info has been handed over to the government, they made the statement that they want this Matthew Gagnon to come forth and explain himself, or a warrant will be issued for his arrest."_

Rainbow smacked her forehead with her hoof, "geez they're not giving you much choice, are they?"

"Nope." Matthew turned to Patrick, "when did you get this info?"

"Just five minutes ago," he answered.

Matthew sighed as he got to his feet, "well ready or not, I guess I'll have to go back to parliament and talk with them, and tell them the whole truth about the fights."

"And we're going with you," said Twilight.

"Twilight, you and the others..."

"Would never leave you," interupted Fluttershy, catching everyone by surprise.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Fluttershy?" Emily asked in surprise, which got a giggling response from Zoe.

Matthew's smile returned to his face, "yeah you wouldn't. Alright then, next stop, Parliament once again."

A bright beam of light shone at the enterance to Parliament as Matthew and his pony friends arrived. They walked through the hallways and past many surprised people, some of which had small cuts and bruises.

"Guess the healing spell didn't heal eveything," Trixie whispered to Starlight, who was quick to agree.

Several guards were waiting outside two big doors. They stepped aside to allow Matthew and the ponies in. They gulped, seeing dozens of people, all of which worked for the government.

"Sir, please leave your pets outside," said one woman.

"Hey, we're not his pets!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Matthew was also quick to defend his friends, "they stay with me, they are my best friends."

"That's fine Sir," said one man, who looked much like a judge at this point. "First off, we like to thank you for coming in and not running off, most people would do that. We just have some questions for you."

"Well I'm ready for them."

"Alright then, here's the first one, were you or were not responsible for the damage done between Markham to New Liskeard?"

"No, I was not. I was in New Liskeard the entire time. My neighbours and my oldest friends can back me up on that."

Starlight spoke up, "I was responsible for the damage done, and I can only say sorry for what I did."

Matthew looked down to her, "you didn't have to answer that."

"I know, but seeing you being honest inspired me to be honest. After all, isn't honesty the best policy?" Applejack was quick to nod to that.

One woman shouted, "will someone please get those horses out of here, and you Sir, speak the truth! We know you're the one that did all that!"

The judge looked firmly to the woman, "quiet please!"

"Also, we're ponies, not horses!" snapped Rarity.

Matthew waved his hand at Rarity, then focused on the judge as he asked the next question, "were you or were not involved in the fight in New Liskeard?"

"I was involved yes, namely to stop Starlight when she was evil back then."

"Alright then." The Judge wrote stuff down on the piece of paper, "and about the police offficers and news reporters that were on scene."

"Yeah, we had to keep them back. I mean, how would they be able to defend themselves aganist magic?"

"There's no such fine as magic, be truthful," snapped the same woman.

"Little ray of sunshine," Rainbow muttered to Applejack.

The Judge looked to her again, "stop with the outbursts and keep quiet." His attention went back to Matthew, "so I assume that the moment where you were thrown into a tree was real?"

"Yeah it was." Starlight groaned and smacked her forehead with her hoof.

The Judge wrote stuff down on a piece of paper, then continued, "alright then, let's move onto the 2016 attack on Toronto. Were you or were you not resposible for the attack on the city?"

Matthew looked all around as all the eyes were on him, as well as the cameras from news networks, meaning more eyes were watching him. Still, he answered with much calm in his voice, "no I wasn't."

"LIAR!" shouted the same woman again.

"Quiet please!" snapped the Judge. "But you were there Sir."

"Yes I was there, but the whole reason I was there was to defuse a nuclear bomb that was in the CN Tower. It had been placed there by the servants of former Changeling Queen Chrysalis."

"And why would she do that?"

"Because she was mad at Twilight Sparkle and her friends for ruining her plans in Canterlot some time back, and wanted to get revenage. Our world plus one more would set an example to the rest of the universe. We just wanted to defuse the bomb and prevent a fight, sadly a fight was started and the changelings followed, attacking humans and damaging much of the city, including the Rogers Centre. However, the fight ended with Chrysalis defeated and the changelings following a new leader, for a while anyways."

The Judge nodded and wrote everything down, "okay Sir, that takes care of that. Now for this year's damage to the City of Ottawa."

"And be truthful this time, you have not been truthful!"

The Judge looked over to the woman, "one more outburst like that, and I will have you thrown out of here!" The woman went quiet, but scowled under her breath.

Matthew sighed and began to speak, "this fight was not my responsibility, it was the evil actions of a unicorn king named Sombra. He wished to turn humans into his slaves and use their negative energy to power himself up, which did backfire on him quite a bit."

"Well that answers the question."

"But if I may add something your honor?"

"Of course, continue Sir."

"Well originally I didn't want to get involved. I don't know why people started blaming me when all the evidance was there to prove I was only trying to help save lives, but after hearing people say they want me locked up and not given a chance to explain my side, it actually made me want to leave people in this situation and not fight anymore."

"So then, why did you fight?" asked the Judge.

"Cause it's the right thing to do, and despite some people not wanting to give me a chance, I do care about them and any life out there. Not fighting made me sick to my stomach, and left me with a horrible feeling. Do I regret jumping in when I did? No, I don't, cause after today, I feel proud to have been one of the forces to help save the world from a monster and stopping darkness from taking over. So if you want to blame me for destruction, go ahead and do so, but like I've said all along, I'm done hiding and I will continue to live my life with my loving girlfriend and the best friends a brony could ever ask for."

"What's a brony?" Trixie asked Starlight.

"It's what male fans of our show are called."

"Lock him up!" shouted the woman, and before the judge could tell her off, other voices joined in, shouting their anger too.

"ENOUGH!" shouted another voice. All went silent as the Prime Minister walked in, along with his family. "I've been with Matthew and his friends, and I can tell you here and now, all this that happened today was for real, and if not for them, the humans that were transformed, wouldn't have been able to turn back to humans. We have no right to blame them for the actions of sinister forces. Like police officers, military soliders and fire-fighters, they have all proven to be heroes and I want any and all charges dropped."

Matthew looked over to the Prime Minister and mouthed the words; _thank you._

The Judge and many other members of the government agreed, "well the truth seems to fit well with the evidance we have on the three years of attacks. Matthew Gagnon, you and your pony friends are free to go."

"Thank you your honor," Matthew smiled.

There were still some members of the government that disagreed, but the Judge and the Prime Minister's words were final.

Later that evening, Sara had been returned to Earth and for a change of pace, Matthew, Sara and all their friends went out to a fancy resturant with a stage for people to dance on when music was playing.

"Did you even know this place existed?" Pinkie asked Matthew.

"Nope, I knew nothing about this place."

"Well I wish you did, maybe I could've made the suggestion to the Mayor of Ponyville to have a place like this built. Who knows, it'd give me more excuses to throw more parties than before."

"So then, go for it Pinkie. What's stopping you now?"

Pinkie beamed before whincing a bit, "ouchie, my hoof is still sore from all the stuff we did today."

"I think we're all going to be feeling this pain for a while," groaned Rainbow Dash. As she stretched her wings, she saw some people looking to them, many still had annoyed looks on their faces, "I guess we couldn't really help you Matthew."

"You can't change the world Rainbow Dash, but..." he paused as someone pulled on his shirt sleve on the right side. He looked and saw the young girl he saved before. He leaned down expecting to hear a thank you, but instead got a kiss on the right side of his face before she ran off to join her family at another table, "but I think now more people will appearcite the work we do."

"And maybe one day stop blaming heroes for when things go wrong?" Starlight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay I was taking it out of proportion a little bit...oh what am I saying? Alot of it, but maybe one day we'll return to the days of thanking heroes, instead of being split on the topic."

Matthew felt a hand on his left shoulder and saw Sara smiling, "so, we're staying?"

"Yeah Sara, we're definetly staying. Still, I like to know who started the rumors about me being the one responsible for the attacks."

"I don't think we'll ever know." A smirk then came to Sara's face.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"I think your pony friends are about to liven up this place."

"WHAT?!" Matthew exclaimed. Sure enough, as he looked to the stage, he saw all eight ponies on there and they looked like they were about to sing, "hey Twilight, Starlight, don't you dare..."

But they opened their mouths and a song began.

"...sing," Matthew finished.

"Can't beat pony nature you know."

Matthew sighed, "nope I guess not. Just wait till the Friendship is Magic group hears about this."

"The Friendship is Magic group? You mean, it's back on?"

"Yeah Sara, it certainly is, but before you can join us..." he paused, got up and kissed her on the lips, "you have to finish watching the show before we get into Season 7."

"Well then, maybe it's a good thing I'm hurt, cause that'll give me plenty of time to catch up."

And she did. By the time Sara had finished watching the episodes, it was the weekend of Season 7's starter. Matthew had indeed re-opened the Friendship is Magic group, and they all watched the episodes together. His life changed once more, only this time, he didn't care about the ones who said he was full of lies and that he was responsible for the attacks, he knew he wasn't and that was final.

As the Marauder, he and Sara still have it, but they also have a 2009 Jeep Patriot to use in the town, which they happily go into without disguises and a few days ago, Matthew and Sara even went to North Bay for the first time in a long time. However, they do still visit Equestria from time to time to see their friends, and learn what's new about their world.

Emily and Zoe have been working on being friends, which does take time, but probably by 2018, they'll be talking like old pals.

Lightning Dust went to trail and was sentenced to jail for several months before being released to the world once more, thanks in part to Starfire's request.

On a cold evening in Canterlot, Celestia sighed with happiness, " _that's one more threat out of the way,"_ she thought to herself, " _and I have a feeling it won't be long till_ _ **he**_ _figures out his true path in life, but I hope it's soon, before the real threat comes our way."_

 **The End?**


End file.
